


DMC今天交齐水电费了吗

by Rosemarin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 82,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarin/pseuds/Rosemarin
Summary: Red Grave 事件结束后，他们不仅要为回归的V和事务所的水电费头痛，而且要面对艰巨的家庭关系灾后重建。





	1. A father’s gift.

**Author's Note:**

> 本质沙雕家庭连续剧，一些有关游戏剧情之后的个人妄想 私设如山  
> 确定的CP为Nero/新V DV兄弟亲情向  
> Kyrie和Nero之间只是兄妹般的亲情，或者说姐弟更加合适  
> 本片中的DV确实是兄弟情，因为我不太会写骨科，如果读出了什么其他不一样的感觉请自由心证

Summary：从魔界回来的Vergil想要送给自己的儿子一份见面礼物，于是他决定向Dante寻求些帮助。

 

“我拒绝。”

Dante放下手中最新一期的《Playboy》，看向坐在自己对面沙发上的同胞兄弟。对方万年不变的冰山脸上此刻露出的为难表情让他在心里暗爽。  
你自己造的孽你自己收拾。他想着，丝毫不打算帮助自己这个可怜无助但不弱小的哥哥。  
“说真的老哥，”他前倾着身子，把手肘支在膝盖上，摆出一副诚恳谈话者的姿态，“你都在那边做了一个月的心理准备了，怎么最后还来问我，我又不是那小子肚子里的蛔虫。”  
那边当然指的是魔界，在处理掉Qliphoth这个麻烦后他们痛痛快快地连着之前十几年攒着的份打了一场，顺带一起胖揍了那些想来找他们麻烦或者就是看着不顺眼的恶魔。等到终于想起自己还有个便宜儿子/侄子在人界等着他们回家吃饭时已经过了一个月了。

“喂Dante，你说我应不应该给Nero准备……”  
某天他们共同面对一群饿惨了的蜥蜴人，在怪物的嘶叫和枪声中红衣的恶魔猎人听见靠在自己后背的兄弟突然说了一句话。  
“啥？你大声点，我听不见——”  
一个勾拳把扑上来的倒霉鬼揍飞，Dante故意大声嚷嚷着，其实他用后脑勺都能猜到喜当爹的Vergil想问他什么，无非就是那小子喜欢什么或者缺什么。那天他俩窜的快，都害怕被吓惨了的小朋友魔人化一顿胖揍——Nero为什么会以为他们要杀了对方？他百思不得其解，最后终于琢磨明白了：谁家兄弟打架没事就用剑往胸口捅的？捅完对方不够还要往自己身上来一下；没见过这阵仗的可怜孩子肯定以为自己的叔叔和爸爸打完只能剩一个。  
“我说——”Vergil抽了抽眼角，他听得出来Dante是想看自己笑话，但人在屋檐下不得不低头，谁让那小子在叔叔身边的时间比自己的长？磨了磨后槽牙，他提高了音量：“我是不是要给我儿子准备一份见面礼物？”  
“呦，终于想起来你还有个儿子呢？”  
抬枪轰飞另一个倒霉鬼，Dante心情很爽，非常爽，比自己得一百分还要爽。终于找到一个把柄了，他在心里大笑，为自己这个难得坦诚的哥哥。“你猜那小子会不会把你的礼物扔进垃圾桶？”一把熟悉的武士刀穿胸而过，他笑了笑，索性开启了魔人形态打个痛快。

“我真的不知道他喜欢什么，而且我和他那几个同伴都不太熟。”  
梳背头的灰发男人脸上一副“万一礼物真的被扔了我岂不是很没面子”的复杂表情，“不然你以为我想来问你吗？”Vergil厌恶地瞥了一眼被扔到一边的杂志，衣着暴露的金发女郎正对他露出妩媚的笑容。  
“你为什么不直接问他本人呢？”Dante用眼神指了指天花板，“他就在楼上。”  
是的，他们现在住在一起。在他们从魔界回来后大家就合计了一下，斯巴达家族好不容易又凑齐了家谱树，而且这两个月下来姑娘们发现彼此还挺合得来，更重要的是每个月的水电费可以分摊了。  
所以他们凑钱买下了事务所的整栋房子，Nico带着Kyrie搬了过来，和Trish和Lady住在同一层。而Nero，不幸地，要和自己的爸爸和叔叔分享另一层——幸好有三间房刚好够他们一人一间，否则这日子要没法过了。

“别挑战我的耐心，Dante。”  
Vergil皱了皱眉，难道自己的兄弟都没看出来当他和Nero呆在同一空间时那令人尴尬的气氛吗？老天，他宁愿再去挑战魔界之主十次也不愿意在那里多待一分钟。仿佛他们两个就像强力吸尘器，能把周围的空气抽到令人窒息。  
“好吧，好吧……”Dante投降地举起双手，难得Vergil有关心除了力量以外的东西，自己这个当叔叔的总是使绊子也说不过去。  
“那我给你一个提示，能不能领悟就看老哥你的造化了。”他支起手指放在下巴上，高深莫测地开口：  
“你有没有发现Nero看你的眼神有点奇怪……？”他回忆着在晚饭时灰发的男孩盯着自己生父的场景，“就像……就像……”Dante继续循循善诱；  
“……就像透过我看另一个人？”  
Vergil有些犹豫地开口，他确实能感受到Nero好像在看着自己又不太像，而且带着点莫名的情绪，非要形容的话就像怀念和悲伤的混合体；一开始他以为儿子有话要和自己说，可等到他尝试着开口，他们之间的氛围就立马回到令人窒息的尴尬。  
“对！”  
Dante激动地拍了一下大腿，看来自己的兄弟还懂得一点人情世故，而且抓到了重点。漂亮，他在心里欢呼了一声。  
“……是因为我之前分离出的那个人格吗？”  
Vergil继续大胆猜测，在融合后他能感受到V的部分记忆以及情绪，有关Nero的那部分总是温暖愉悦的过了分，以至于他怀疑那小子是不是给自己的半身灌了什么迷魂汤。  
“很有可能。毕竟他们可是一起战斗了不短的时间，你也能感受到继承下来的一些记忆吧，我猜。”  
“你的意思是Nero在怀念着我的那个人格？”挑了挑眉毛，Vergil觉得这场谈话正向着一个奇怪的方向滑去；虽然V存在时他是完全独立的，有自己的思维和判断，但毕竟是自己的一部分，被自己的儿子用这种心情来看待真的有点……怪？  
而事实往往能超出人们的想象。他看到自己弟弟脸上露出一个欲言又止的表情，就知道事情没有那么简单。  
“我想不只是‘怀念’，Vergil……”Dante耸耸肩，“至于具体是什么我想你得问问V本人。”他敲了敲心口，扯出一个苦笑；  
或许Nero都没发现自己的感情外露的如此明显。  
“唔，”Vergil摸了摸下巴，即使这个猜想再过诡异也确实很有道理，“我大概知道要怎么做了，”他看向自己这个正等着看好戏的便宜弟弟。  
“但需要你帮我一个小忙。”他露出一个不怀好意的笑容。

Nero觉得最近大家都在用一种“很心疼你但我无能为力”的同情眼神看着自己，特别是女性成员。就连自己的睡前牛奶都比以往多加了半勺糖——“我知道你心里苦，但至少喝的甜蜜点。”这是Kyrie的原话。  
我难道看起来像失了恋吗？！  
他有些暴躁地把喝空的杯子砸到桌子上，发出有些恐怖的声响。按照Nico的脾气早该给他一个死亡瞪视或者爆栗了。但她没有，只是走过来摸摸他的头，发出一声长长的、富含女性同情的叹息，收走了那个可怜的杯子。  
我只不过还没能接受现实。Nero摇了摇头，把目光投向枕头下面露出一角的诗集，他几乎已经习惯了睡前读几页，有时他会让那些诗句滚过自己的舌尖，仿佛这样就能离那个黑发诗人更近一点似的。  
没了那辆厢式车上的斗嘴和仿佛没有尽头的对视，他只是有点寂寞，或者说，有点怀念那种时时刻刻都对什么人感到好奇的感觉。  
“嘿Nero！”  
正当他进行一点也不男子气概的胡思乱想时，有人在喊他的名字。Nero抬起头，发现自己的前辈，现在是叔叔，正向这边走过来，脸上挂着古怪的表情。  
“有什么事？”他努力让自己的声音听起来不那么沮丧。  
“你老爹准备了一个惊喜给你，我来送货。”  
Dante的声音也一点没有‘惊喜’应有的兴奋，反而透露出一种苦大仇深的感觉，像是有人抢走了他最后一块披萨。  
“……Vergil？”Nero疑惑地挑起一边眉毛，“他给我一个惊喜？为什么？”  
“呃……难道正常的问题不应该是‘是什么’吗？”  
Dante在心里为自己可怜的哥哥叹了口气，看来修复正常的亲子关系还有很长的一段路要走。“只是一个父子之间的友好表示，毕竟你们才刚认识不久。”他解释，“相信我，你一定会喜欢的。”  
“既然你这么说的话。”Nero摊了摊手，“我会尽力的。”  
臭小子，等会你就不拽了。在心里比了个中指，任劳任怨充当快递员的传奇恶魔猎人拍了拍手；  
“出来见见老朋友吧！”

等到Nero看到自己的‘惊喜’从不远处的门口慢悠悠地转出来时，他几乎以为这个是个整他的恶作剧；不然就是自己没睡醒，要不就是见了鬼。他睁大了眼睛楞楞地看着黑发诗人穿着原来那身皮衣，带着意味不明的笑容走到自己面前，用那根银色手杖点了点他的手臂——新长出来那个。  
“好久不见，Nero。”  
V开口，有些好笑地看着灰发男人脸上精彩纷呈的表情，它们从震惊变到疑惑，再转为纯粹的喜悦，那双灰色的眼睛几乎闪闪发光。  
“……V……你怎么……？”Nero眨眨眼，从手臂上传来的触感如此真实，提醒他一个多月前在一道蓝光中消失的人现在正好端端地站在自己面前。  
“我还以为你永远消失了。”这句话差点就从他的无数个噩梦中跑出来。  
“是Vergil，他用阎魔刀重新把我分离出来，Dante负责压制他剩下来的部分。”V指了指愁眉苦脸的红衣男人，“不过这次不会有Urizen，他并没有完全剥夺自己的人性面。”  
“作为交换我失去了自己的魔力，”他扬了扬自己的胳膊，原本布满黑色纹身的皮肤现在干干净净。“所以，”V转向还在巨大的惊喜中不知所措的Nero，伸出自己的手；  
“我说过下次见面的时候会拿回我的诗集，现在它在哪儿？”

现在只有他们两个人在Nero的卧室。  
“还给你。”Nero不好意思地走向床边，把压在枕头下面的书抽了出来，递给房间里的另一个人。  
“它是你的睡前读物吗？”看着面前人脸上的淡淡红晕，V有些好笑地开口，“我还没发现这栋房子里有另一个文学爱好者。”  
“只是睡不着的时候翻一翻……”  
Nero几乎想把自己埋进被子里闷死，这太诡异了，他想。原来身边都是废墟和怪物的时候他能毫不在意他们之间的距离。可是现在，在自己的卧室里，这样的距离真的太近了，他甚至能看见V的脖子上有一颗小小的痣。  
“好吧，随便你，不过现在我借用一下。”V暂时放过了快要冒烟的恶魔猎人，把诗集翻开到某一页。“事实上我还想请你帮个忙，”他看着面前人的灰色眼睛，“我需要你的一点血。”  
“恶魔的力量依凭血液而存在，我现在没有足够的魔力重新建立与魔宠的召唤，只能通过他人的血液进行额外的魔力补充。”他解释道。  
“我的血吗？”Nero顿时放松了下来，这几乎不能称为一个请求，斯巴达家族的人生来就有流不完的血，看看他整天互捅的父亲和叔叔就知道了。还没等V作出反应，他抽出随身的小刀在右手腕上划了一刀，深红色的液体很快就涌了出来。  
“给你。”他把胳膊凑到明显愣了一愣的人面前。  
“你真是……”  
V发现自己无法说出接下来的话，他原本只是想要几滴就够了，可Nero慷慨地令人害怕，他感觉不到疼吗？  
他闭上眼睛凑近那个还在流血的伤口，生命和力量正源源不断地从那里涌出来，带着致命的诱惑和甜美。缓缓把嘴唇压上去吸吮着恶魔的血液，V能感受到自己舌尖下的皮肤在坚定有力地跳动；  
这代表了Nero的心跳，而他如此放心地把它送到自己的嘴下。他几乎为这个突然撞进脑子里的想法软了双腿。  
“事实上这不是我想要开始它的方式……”  
把嘴唇从那一块皮肤上移开，V低声咕哝着，他环视着自己所在的地方。  
房间没有开灯，只有从窗户里照进来的月光充当了唯一的光源，它在地板上缓缓移动着，照亮了地板上的血迹，床上的诗集和交叠的身影，显得暧昧又诡靡。

V用食指抹去了沾在唇边的鲜血，把它抹在Nero的嘴角，然后靠近这具温暖的身躯，伸出舌尖舔舐上去，伴随着喃喃低语；  
“这才是我想要开始的方式……”

TBC


	2. An unilateral question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil May Cry事务所迎来了第四位男性住户，这本来是一件值得庆贺之事。  
> 可问题是，他们只有三张床。

大家在第二天的晚上准备了一顿丰盛的晚餐来欢迎这位意外归来的朋友，具体菜单上有除了Pizza之外他们能想到的所有好吃的。  
全事务所唯一指定厨神Kyrie对此功不可没。她现在心情很好，而当她心情好的时候就会多做很多美味的菜。所以大家一般都不敢轻易惹她生气，毕竟关系着下一顿饭是Pizza配可乐还是黄油土豆炖肉这种用嘴投票的生死选择题，上帝保佑他们的胃。

当Kyrie早上在二楼客厅看到正在倒水喝的Nero时，她惊奇地眨了眨眼；  
“早上好，看到你心情不错我真的很高兴。”  
她走向灰发的男孩，凭着女性的直觉能感受到原本那种“劳资很不爽很难过但我不说”的诡异气场已经消失不见，取而代之的是更加放松的感觉，硬要形容的话就像是一个男孩终于找到了自己丢失已久的小龙布偶。  
昨晚一定发生了什么我不知道的事。她想，突然瞥到了他的右胳膊，“Nero，你这儿怎么多了道口子？”Kyrie指了指那条边缘还在泛红，看起来绝对不像“随便在哪里划了一下”的狰狞伤口。  
被点名的人瞬间把那只手藏到了背后。该死，我应该套件外套再下楼的。Nero在心里嘟囔着。夏天快到了，他本来就怕热，早早地换上了T恤，现在彻底藏不住了。他用左手拿起杯子喝了口水，思索着怎么才能解释那个伤口的由来；  
他没想到女人的观察力还远不止于此。  
“而且……”Kyrie清了清嗓子，向他露出了一个绝对不怀好意的笑容，她点了点自己的嘴角，用慢悠悠但是绝对能让整个客厅的人都听到的音量说：  
“你的嘴角有点红，昨晚是去干什么坏事了吗？”  
Nero一口水呛在喉咙里咳得死去活来。  
该死的Nico，他在心里咒骂着某位主职修理工兼职开车的天才女性，看看你把好好的Kyrie带成什么样子了？！好不容易他找回了自己的呼吸，一张脸红的像厨房里的西红柿。  
“我才没……！”他开口反驳，临了发现自己的表情和脸色确实没什么说服力，而且他情急下的大嗓门还引来了更多成员的好奇围观。  
去你的吧Dante，就你笑得最贱。他在心里对唯一可能知情，现在正坐在沙发上猥琐地向自己笑着的男人比了个中指。看把你能的，我爸的另一部分你收拾完了吗？还是他把你收拾完了？他觉得自己真是倒了八辈子霉才摊上这么一个叔叔。  
顶着几双“我懂得”和“孩子长大了”的眼神，他狼狈不堪地四下环顾，想找一个可以从这里逃走的无论什么借口。太可怕了你们这群人，他在心里咆哮着，突然看到导致这场悲剧的罪魁祸首正慢悠悠地从楼梯上走下来。  
“V！”他几乎是扑过去拉住黑发诗人的胳膊，“和他们说昨晚到底发生了什么！”  
Nero把那个暧昧得连吻都算不上的接触完全忘到了脑后，他只记得自己把床让给了无处可睡的人然后打了一晚上的地铺。天啊我的脖子现在还在疼……他快委屈死了。期待地看着自己唯一的证人，羞愤的男孩希望V证明自己不是那种乱七八糟的人。

可是老天注定了他逃不过命运的审判。  
V看着面前或吃惊或迷茫的众人，勾起一个暧昧的笑容。  
“我想已经很清楚了不是吗？”他觉得Nero此刻的表情够自己回味一个星期。  
但他的出现也确实把Nero从水深火热中拯救了出来，在接下来的时间里他接受了全体成员（除了Vergil，他和这种场景无缘）的热烈欢迎，Nico甚至还给了他一个拥抱，这让还没习惯接受这么多善意的V有些不好意思。  
噢，还有某人长达半天的死亡凝视，但这足够支付今天早上的所有乐趣了。V喝了一口咖啡，心情愉悦地想着。当然这些都是后话了。

在享用完了美味晚餐后，大家都围坐在客厅的茶几旁——Trish订了一套很不错的沙发，三个长的两个短的，足够把他们都塞下还能再挤两个Morrison。  
Devil May Cry事务所第一次全体成员家庭会议正式开始。  
本次要处理的问题：新来的V到底应该住在哪里？他们没有多余的空房间了。  
这样的问题有必要这么大动静讨论吗……Nero把脸埋在手掌里，深深觉得当初同意他们搬来这里是个错误决定。他透过手指缝偷偷观察现在诡异又合理的座位分配：  
首先是自己，和V一起坐在一张长沙发上，几乎腿挨着腿，空出了一大片位置。为什么你们没人坐过来？！他在心里咆哮着，我看起来会咬人吗？还是他会？你们四个女孩子挤在一张沙发上不难受吗？他看向对面挤成一团的女性成员，她们正低声交谈着，脸上挂着“我们肯定在讨论你们但肯定不让你们知道”的表情，不时发出一串咯咯的笑声。  
天啊，还有比这更糟的吗。他偷偷看向旁边的两个单人沙发，然后得到了答案：  
你好，有的。  
他的爸爸和叔叔分别坐在上面。

Vergil看起来显然是被Dante硬拉过来的，正盯着茶几上的一套陶瓷茶具，Nero几乎以为它们被那种刀扎一般的眼神再多看一秒就会‘啪’地一声变成碎片。“你们最好有正事让我坐在这里。”他脸上的表情准确无误地传达了这个意思。  
Nero注意到他刚相认不久的父亲脸上有一些蓝色的鳞片，扣在扶手上的手指也是魔人化时尖锐的爪子，看来这就是把V分离出来的副作用。不，别指望我会因为这个感激他或者原谅他砍了我的手。他小声嘟囔着继续偷看Vergil，下一秒他的呼吸就梗在了喉咙里；  
他在Vergil的大腿上看到了明显不是他本人的一只手，Nero机械地把目光顺着那条胳膊移上去，发现自己的便宜叔叔正一脸似笑非笑地看着自己。既然被发现了他索性就放下手，直接用眼神表达了WTF的心情。他恼怒地看着穿着红色外套的男人，眼神在那只位置怎么看都奇怪的手上和他的脸上逡巡。  
他们两个不是一个月前还杀的死去活来吗？你妈的，为什么？  
Dante是真的冤枉，他看着自己大侄子几乎要冒火的眼神，后悔自己真是好人没好报。要不是为了压制Vergil的魔人化，谁愿意冒着被砍手的风险摸他大腿？！这小子难道不懂恶魔的气息是可以外显的吗？  
正当Nero为自己家族的家风日下而忧愁不已时，一只手也悄悄爬上了他的大腿。  
不是吧你也来？他扭过头看着身边的黑发诗人，V回给他一个异常真诚的笑容：  
“如果你在嫉妒他们的话，现在不用了。”他凑在全身僵硬的身边人耳畔低语，对面沙发上顿时传来了更大的嘀咕声。  
“别指望你会得到一个谢谢……”  
Nero觉得今天简直就是他的受难日，虽然那只手只是单纯地放在他的腿上，也足以让周围的皮肤微微发痒并迅速燃烧起来，好像烧到他的脸上还不够似的。

“好了好了，男孩们，我们开始说正事了。”Trish拍了拍手，终于把他从甜蜜的酷刑中解救出来。“我们要给新来的朋友找个住的地方，鉴于现在没有空房间，所以必须有一个人要有个室友了。”金发的女恶魔拿出一个抱枕，“这是我们的发言枕，你们谁先来？”  
“我我我！”旁边的Nico首先抢过枕头，然后掏出一张白纸和笔，像平时做设计图纸一样开始在桌上写写画画，同时伴以解说；  
她首先写下大大的“房间——床——被子”三个单词。  
“这是全部的逻辑链条，但我们这次会议只负责解决第一个问题，剩下的两个那两个人自己调解，各位没意见吧？”她用马克笔在“房间”上画了一个大圈。  
“我们一共八个人七间房，首先排除掉四个女孩子，就剩下三个人和楼上的三间房。”她刷刷地在纸上花了三个空格和四个顶着在场男性名字的苹果，“这就是一个抽屉问题，把四个苹果放进三个抽屉且全放满里有几种算法？”她像数学老师上课提问一样看着在座的半魔人/枪械达人/普通人类。  
没人回答这个基本的数学问题，Nico叹了口气，“好吧，没指望你们会，是C 42等于6种。”她把所有的结果写在纸上，大声朗读：  
“Dante和Vergil，Dante和Nero，Dante和V，Vergil和V，Vergil和Nero，Nero和V。”她把纸张放在桌子上，“自己选一个吧男孩们，这关系到你们以后的睡眠质量。”  
这有什么好选的吗？Nero抓过马克笔把自己和父亲或者叔叔的组合第一时间划掉，他可不想死于尴尬的窒息或者被气疯。  
有一只手伸过来拿走他手上的笔，V也把自己和那对兄弟的组合划掉了，他和他们没什么好说的，除了关于Nero的方面。  
咽了口唾沫，Nero看向仅剩的两个选项，他几乎不能想象Dante和Vergil共处一室的场景，放在十分钟前他会认为他们会在睡梦里拔刀试图再打一架捅死对方，可现在他根本不愿意想象可能发生的画面。  
操，他要瞎了眼了。  
“我默认你们也更乐意睡在自己的房间……？”他小心翼翼地开口，生怕得到一个否认的答案。  
还好，上天没有第三次折磨他疲惫的心灵，坐在单人沙发上的兄弟两个默默地点头，同意了这个怎么看都不吃亏的提议。  
“所以……”Nero咽了咽唾沫看着唯一剩下的选项，他不敢抬头去看V现在的表情，“恭喜我拥有了一个新室友？”他艰难地开口，觉得自己正在挖坑然后进去躺平。  
“我没有异议。”  
V的声音淡淡的，听不出来是高兴还是不高兴，实际上这个问题根本没有讨论的必要，他想，除了Nero那儿自己还能去哪儿呢？看着身边人低下去的灰色脑袋，他觉得今天得到的乐趣真的是太多了。  
“好了，问题圆满解决，我宣布散会！大家各回各屋吧！”Trish又拍了拍手，说到最后一句话时她特地看了即将成为室友的两个人，露出意味深长的笑容。

于是当晚他们又一次回到了Nero的房间，两个人。  
现在Nico那个著名的“房间——床——被子”逻辑链条剩下后面的两个让他们解决。好像两个人讨论这个问题还不够尴尬似的，V进门又把灯给关了，暧昧的黑暗顿时充满了整个房间。  
“我觉得白色的灯光很刺眼。”他首先抛出自己的理由，然后用一句话否决了Nero想要说出口的提议，“打地铺你想都不要想。”V又想起一个多月前在厢式车里看到窝在充气靠垫上的恶魔猎人，那条屈着蹬住工作台的腿不知为何给他留下了深刻印象，“我可不想被认为是导致室友脖子错位的凶手。”  
他指了指完全能躺下两个人的床，“难道你会梦游吗？如果不会就过来。”  
好了，第二个问题也解决了。

如果加快进度他们可以在午夜前解决最后一个，可是把‘被子’放在最后是不无道理的，因为它确实能代表很多东西，特别是当你不习惯穿睡衣睡觉的时候。  
“其实……”看着走到床边开始解开衣服带子的黑发诗人，Nero艰难地咽了一口唾沫，“我的衣柜里有多余的被子……”他试图进行最后的挣扎，尽管语气听起来是如此地软弱无力。  
“可以，但没必要。”  
V已经解开了黑色皮衣的全部带子，把它脱下来挂在旁边的椅子上。他背对着Nero，从窗外照进来的月光好像把他的肩膀镀上一层模糊的银光。  
Nero看着同居人光滑的脊背，它们现在又布满了诡异又美丽的黑色纹身，爬满了他突出的脊骨和肋骨——V很瘦，即使挺直了背也能轻易看出骨头的轮廓。像是某种骨骼标本，他想着，同时昨天晚上的回忆和转过身的人一起撞进他的脑海；他能感受到温热的舌尖落在自己的唇角，然后轻柔地移动着，腥甜的血腥气灌满了鼻腔，Nero恍惚间还以为他们仍在Qliphoth的某个战场，怪物的断肢和鲜血洒在他们脚下的地面，他们背靠背挨得如此近，仿佛本就该如此一样。  
但这个不像吻的吻让他全身僵硬，他能感到同样温热的气息喷在自己的脸上，让他几乎睁不开眼睛。请原谅他当机的大脑根本没意识到V接下来的话——他将会为此后悔不少的一段时日，但现在，他确实听到了。  
“你准备站着睡吗？”V不知道什么时候已经坐进了被子里，手里正拿着那本“睡前读物”，“还是说你要先听一段睡前故事才能乖乖爬上来？”他勾起嘴角。  
“没必要，真的。”  
Nero也只能用这句话回应了，在以前所未有的速度脱掉了衣服和裤子后他也钻了进来——幸好他们不用分享同一个枕头。  
而且他也根本不用去想在这种场景下可能发生的乱七八糟的事情，因为身边已经响起了均匀的呼吸声。他是怎么做到在三分钟以内睡着的？Nero扭脸看向身边躺着的人，黑色的头发有些凌乱地盖在脸上，裸露的脖颈也被月光打磨地发亮，那双白天戏谑地看着自己的黑眼睛现在闭着，只剩下呼吸带来的安宁。  
“真是漫长的一天……”叹息着，他闭上眼睛，不久也沉入了梦乡。

 

TBC


	3. A trophy ice-cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero和V都爱吃巧克力，但他们直到遇到了最后一个巧克力冰激淋蛋筒才发现对方也是。

“Dante你过来。”  
金发的女恶魔把一叠看上去就很厚的账单摔在桌子上，拉开一把椅子坐下。作为Devil May Cry的实际管理者——鉴于原来她和某个传奇恶魔猎人合伙拉起了这个店，所有的账单都寄到了她的名下。  
而另一个合伙人现在除了和自己兄弟打架/单方面被殴打就是看涩情杂志，偶尔找点自己侄子的乐子，把其他的事情都一概扔给了她，活脱脱一个甩手掌柜。  
“这个月大门换了三次，点唱机换了两个，沙发坏了一个，吊顶灯碎了……四次。”  
Trish一项一项地把账单上的内容读出来，看着面前垂头丧气，好像在为自己的罪行深刻忏悔的灰发男人；  
“我以为过了十几年你应该学会用手开门了，现在Nero也跟着你学会上脚踹，有一次算在他头上。”她叹了口气，感觉自己活脱脱就像Dante的母亲，原来只是长得像，怎么现在语气也越来越像了？  
“有些机器不是砸一拳就能修好的，不，别想反驳，”她把某人的话又堵了回去，“别和我说什么‘一拳不行来两拳’，Nico虽然也会砸但是她会正经修理，你不会。”  
“最重要的是，”Trish用手指敲了敲桌子，“都说了多少次想打架出去打，你们怎么总是不听？”  
想起这对兄弟她就有些头疼，如果可以她宁愿选择他们一个多月前杀的你死我活的相处模式，现在虽然表面和平，但经不住Dante三天不打上房揭瓦的厚脸皮。他总能找到各种理由嘲讽然后惹恼自己的兄弟（当然关于Nero的话题最多），最后在客厅迅速升温成刀刃相向或者拳脚相加的一出好戏。  
“你看看你，从魔界回来以后就什么也不干，还净惹麻烦。”她抛出了杀手锏，“你这个当叔叔的能给侄子做个好榜样吗？我看Nero比你要懂事的多。”  
“我错了我真的错了，下午我就去找Morrison问问有没有新委托！”  
Dante彻底投降了，Trish的话让他想起了自己的噩梦，梦里Vergil揪着他的领子质问他“怎么把我儿子带成这样了？！”，醒来后背全是冷汗。操，这比梦见被阎魔刀戳成筛子还恐怖一万倍。  
“很好。”女恶魔满意地点点头，“最后一件事，”她抽出那一叠账单中的一张拍在红衣男人的胸口。  
“我不负责代缴你的草莓圣代和披萨外卖账单。”

Nero站在厨房，小锅里咕噜咕噜冒着泡的是他的牛奶  
按理说一个二十多岁的男人喝睡前牛奶确实有些违和，但在他生活在Fortuna的日子里保留下来的只有这个习惯。所以出于各种原因他都不想放弃这一杯热的，加了半勺糖的牛奶，他甚至觉得它已经成了某种睡眠仪式，就和他的同居人每晚入睡前要翻几页书一样。  
嗯？自己怎么又想起他了？Nero晃晃脑袋想把脑海里出现的画面忘掉，可是V低着头翻阅诗集时颧骨到下巴的曲线依旧不屈不饶地霸占着他的思维。  
他终于想起了自己来厨房的真正目的，于是环视了一下四周：Kyrie不在这里，只有他一个人。  
好极了，他拉开冰箱的门，在一排草莓果酱后找到了自己藏起来的一板巧克力；  
是的，没人知道他在这里藏了巧克力，就像他不知道自己叔叔把新买的杂志藏在哪里一样。每个人都有点自己的小秘密，只不过他的看起来有些奇怪。但这也不能怪他，他不像自己的叔叔有一个可以塞满垃圾食品但是从不吸收多余营养的胃，也不像Vergil那样表现得对任何食物都兴致缺缺；  
一句话总结：他是一个拥有正常消化系统的成年男性，所有吸收的营养都会诚实地反映到自己的体重上。

“你的腹肌快被小肚子盖住了。”某一天晚上他正准备钻进被子时，身边传来的声音好像恶魔的低语。  
“……什么？”  
Nero看向原本应该埋头于各种文学作品的同居人，发现V正有些戏谑地看着自己，他顺着那道视线缓缓地看向自己的肚子——  
“操啊真的！”  
他惊恐地发现原来挺明显的肌肉上有了薄薄的脂肪层，他快速反思了一下自己这一个星期的所作所为：没有在Qliphoth中的艰难战斗，没有硬饼干，整天除了例行锻炼外没有其他的活动，加上Kyrie的美味饭菜供应，不时还有些Lady带来的零食，不变成现在这个样子才怪。  
“啊啊啊啊我要找那个老家伙接工作！”Nero彻底慌了，自己和‘小肚子’绝对不可能有任何关系，至少要在他爸爸和叔叔之前。

 

但他还是忍不住想吃巧克力。可他已经在大家面前发誓‘绝对不会再吃一口零食’，于是只好偷偷买了一板藏在冰箱里，规定自己每天只能吃一小块。听起来挺惨的。  
小心地揭开金箔纸，Nero眨了眨眼睛，觉得自己眼花了，他记得昨天那个缺口好像没有那么大？正当他想要数一数缺少的块数时，他听到有脚步声正向厨房这边传来。来不及了，他迅速掰下一小块塞进嘴里，把剩下的藏好放回原处，然后关好冰箱。这时脚步声的主人恰好走进了厨房；  
“嘿Nero，你怎么会在这儿？”Kyrie有些奇怪地问道，她来准备明天早饭用的面团，没想到遇见了本不该在这里的人。  
Nero刚想张嘴就发现那块该死的巧克力还在嘴里，让他不能说话也不能咀嚼，哪一种选择都会暴露他是一个打破誓言者（Oath Breaker）。于是他只好把目光转向那口牛奶锅，期望Kyrie能明白。  
“噢！你在热牛奶吗？”善解人意的女孩点了点头，没再问他更多的问题，走向流理台忙自己的事情去了。  
巧克力在嘴里化开，香甜又苦涩的滋味引诱着他再去掰一块，但是Nero意志坚定地站在灶前，等着自己的那一杯牛奶热好，然后端着它走出了厨房。斯巴达家的男人绝对不能败给这小小的诱惑。

“哎你怎么又回来了……？”Kyrie在几分钟后又听到了脚步声，她以为是Nero忘记了什么东西，可回头却发现是另外一个本不应该在这个时间出现在厨房的人；  
“嘘……”黑发的诗人把食指贴在嘴唇上，向她露出一个微笑，“美丽的小姐，我希望你能替我保密，我只是来找点吃的。”  
然后他拉开冰箱，很顺利地找到了某个恶魔猎人的私藏，掰下了一大块。

第二天情报商人就带着新的委托找上门来，还是他们的老本行：杀恶魔。  
那天Vergil用Yamato封住了与Qliphoth相连的魔界入口，但并不代表异界生物无法从别的缝隙钻进来享用人类的血肉大餐，所以他们暂时还能把这个事务所开下去，而且生意还不赖。  
目标是隔壁小镇的一个广场，据目击者称有一大群怪物从突然裂开的缝隙里爬出来，几乎把在场的民众都杀光了。政府提供了一笔很可观的赏金给可以解决这个麻烦的人。

“所以说，有必要这么多人来吗？”  
站在广场上的Nero看着眼前勉强能称之为‘群’的恶魔，觉得信目击者的嘴还不如信了鬼，他回头看了看提着大剑和武士刀站在不远处的两个人，这些东西够他们玩十分钟吗？  
“就当出门散散心了。”  
Dante看了一眼自己的侄子，臭小子你不是比谁都积极吗？他有些好笑地又看了一眼站在身边的自家兄弟，原来拉他下楼都难得跟什么似的，这回一听自己儿子要来二话没说就跟来了，结果又摆出一副冷脸搞得Nero都不知道怎么搭话。  
老哥啊，你早晚要为你的高冷付出代价。他在心里冷笑。  
“嘿，伙计们先别忙着开打！”负责送他们过来的Nico从车窗里探出脑袋，指着街边的一家店铺喊道：“你们看那儿是不是有辆冰激淋车？”  
Dante一听到有冰激凌就突然警觉，反正就区区几只蜥蜴人和镰刀怪，等吃完再收拾也不迟。想到这里他索性不怕死地拉着身边人的袖子就往那边走。  
Nero和V也听到了，一看另外两个人已经准备开溜，也跟着他们进了那家店。Nico的眼神不错，那家店里确实停着一辆冰激凌的外卖车，而且还好运地接着电源。  
“哇哦……”Dante看着面前的意外惊喜搓了搓手，“这可以算在我们的报酬里吗？”他看着满满的一盒草莓果酱和香草冰激凌，几乎要把脸都贴在玻璃柜上。  
“我想也许……可以？”  
Nero看着面前的盒子：白色的是香草，黄色的是柠檬，绿色的是薄荷，浅褐色的是咖啡，淡蓝色的是蓝莓或者海盐……他匆匆扫过这些口味的冰激凌，寻找着深棕色的那一格——永恒经典的巧克力味。  
终于，他看到了，在一个几乎见了底的盒子里，看来大家都挺喜欢这个味道。Nero皱着眉头，剩下的勉强能凑够一个球的蛋筒，算了，就这样也可以。他伸手拉开玻璃门，拿起勺子准备制作自己的‘提前支付报酬’。  
有另一只手伸过来握住了他的手腕，他抬起头，发现什么时候V也凑了过来，盯着仅剩下一点点的美味库存。  
“呃……你也想尝尝这个味道的吗？”  
Nero艰难地开口，他实在是不愿意把珍贵的巧克力口味拱手相让，特别是最近自己的私藏莫名其妙地越来越少的情况下——至少他还没蠢到问大家谁偷吃了，只能默默地看着它日渐消瘦。他也尝试过在厨房蹲点，希望能抓到那个‘小偷’，但一无所获，那个人仿佛知道他就在那里等着一样放弃了自己的计划，还搞得自己一夜没睡。  
所以他希望着V只是对他手里的勺子感兴趣，然后随便选任何喜欢的口味放多少辅料或者果酱都没问题；Nero瞥了一眼正在超大号的香草冰激凌杯上死命倒草莓果酱的Dante，又看到他身边的Vergil嫌恶到几乎要杀人的眼神，觉得自己的要求委实不算太过分：  
只要一个巧克力球，他别无他求。

但是V仿佛就是要和他作对。  
“是的，我只喜欢这个味道。”他握着Nero手腕的手依旧没有松开，甚至微微加重了力道。  
“哦吼！”看热闹不嫌事大的Dante凑了过来，“看来今天有一个人要偷偷哭鼻子咯~”他故意挖了一大勺顶着草莓果酱的冰激凌塞进嘴里，脸上一副让人看了就很想来一拳的显摆表情。  
草莓圣代都堵不住你的嘴。Nero在再一次对这个便宜叔叔比了个中指。  
但是这确实是个问题。  
“要不，我们公平竞争？”他无奈地叹了口气，放开了那个勺子，把柜门重新关好。恋恋不舍地看了它最后一眼，Nero转向另一个竞争者抛出了自己的建议：  
“谁杀的怪物多就归谁？”他用眼神指了指街上游荡的异界生物。  
“我没意见。”V扯出一个假笑。  
然后他们几乎是同时冲出了店门，枪声和雷电轰鸣的声音响成一片。

五分钟后，三个人一起走进店门，这创下了他们最快完成委托的记录。  
“Nero12只，V13只，今天的赢家是这位黑发的先生！”临时担任裁判员的Nico宣布了最后结果。  
Nero对这个结果只是摊了摊手，可以预见拥有三个魔宠的召唤师天生在清理小怪方面占有优势。他不会也不能放水，V不仅是他怀有某种复杂感情的同居人，而且是他尊敬的同伴，虽然Nero始终觉得他纤细的手臂和有些古怪的着装不太适合战斗，还有谁能穿着凉鞋碾碎恶魔的脊骨？但他承认V有一颗强大的战士之心，这点在一个多月前就不证自明。  
“好吧，愿赌服输，它归你了。”Nero把勺子递给V，看着他把最后的冰激凌挖成一个球扣在蛋筒上，再撒上一点榛仁碎。  
然后这最后一个巧克力蛋筒被递到他的面前。  
“就在刚才我想到了一个主意，”V把蛋筒塞进了Nero的手里，然后就着他的手咬下了第一口。  
“……为什么我们不能一起分享呢？”  
他扣住面前人的灰色脑袋，把他拖进一个巧克力味的吻里，这比一个人独自享用要美味多了。早该想到这点的，他们两个都是。

“啧啧啧……你们都忘了还有大人在场的吗？”  
Dante看着眼前的这一幕，第一反应就是观察自己同胞兄弟的表情，果不其然，看到那种复杂又尴尬但是莫名有些欣慰的表情让他整个人心情都好了起来。  
他突然很想再皮一下。  
于是他用小勺挖了一勺自己的草莓圣代以迅雷不及掩耳的速度塞进了丝毫没有防备的Vergil嘴里，然后不怕死地说出了准备好的台词：  
“好东西当然需要和老哥分享~”

但这并不妨碍V和Nero在某个被钉在墙上的人的惨叫声中分享他们的最后一个巧克力甜筒。

 

TBC


	4. A private teaching.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero和Dante致力于要让斯巴达家族的所有成员都学会二段跳。

又是一个没有加班和外勤的周末，Devil May Cry事务所的成员平时对怎么度过这美好的两天都有自己独特的想法，但现在他们都聚在二楼的客厅里。  
如果说桌子上摆着一副飞行棋还不够吸引视线的话，那么加上Nero，Nico，Dante和Vergil这样的四个参赛者就足够让所有的人放弃自己睡懒觉/泡酒吧的时间，来观摩这一场史无前例的飞行棋大战。

Nero本来打算今天陪某位黑发诗人去图书馆还书，顺便再抱回来一大堆比他的机械臂维修手册还要厚的大部头；经过他多天的观察，自己的室友偏爱浪漫主义和意识流文学，昨天才把那本自己看了两行就上下眼皮打架的《尤里西斯》看完，今天就要去借尼采的诗集。  
但当他们准备出门时，女机械师突然喊住了他们。  
“嘿，你们两个！”Nico坐在茶几前的沙发上向他们挥手，“飞行棋要玩吗？我一缺三，你们来了就是三缺一了——”  
这什么空手套白狼的说法。Nero在心里翻了个白眼，可身边的人却扯了扯他的袖子，把他往沙发边带：V没见过这种人类通常在聚会时玩的游戏，并且对花花绿绿的棋盘和棋子很感兴趣。  
“你们要来吗？！”本来对他们的加入不抱什么希望的Nico顿时眼前一亮，拍了拍她旁边的沙发。  
“我没玩过，”V摇了摇头，把手里袖子的主人按在沙发上，“但我可以看着他玩。”对着满头‘？？？’的恶魔猎人，他露出一个对方通常都不会拒绝的笑容。  
“好吧，我玩。”  
事已至此，Nero也没办法再推脱，何况一想到身边的人连这种生活中最简单的快乐都没有体验过就让他心口一紧，不就是玩一局飞行棋吗，大不了和Kyrie和Trish她们一起，就当参加女子会了。Nero做好了心理准备。  
然后从身后传来的声音瞬间把他的心理建设粉碎成了渣渣。  
“你们要玩飞行棋吗！”  
Dante老远就看见自家侄子和Nico正对着一张游戏棋盘，黑发的诗人坐在Nero的身边，“等等等等我——”他一溜烟地窜上楼，远远地撂下一句话：  
“记得给我和Vergil留个位置——”

于是事情就变成了现在这个样子。  
说实话Nero真的挺佩服自己叔叔。他偷偷抬头瞄了一眼坐在自己对面的灰发男人：Vergil一如既往地面无表情，凌厉的眼神仿佛并不是坐在客厅的沙发上而是身处满是恶魔的战场，他甚至从开始就没开口说过几句话，只是对着自己儿子点了点头。不知道Dante用了什么花言巧语能把他拽到这里来参加人类的、娱乐的、打发时间的、与力量完全没关系的飞行棋游戏。  
或许只需要一句“你儿子在楼下等着你玩游戏。”  
Dante已经深谙此道，他才是空手套白狼的集大成者，致力于帮自己老哥修复父子关系创造各种机会。  
“规则就是撒到六点才能走一个棋子，然后按照自己骰的点数往前走，最后最先四个棋子全部到达终点的人获胜。”Nico特意为某两个第一次参加这个游戏的人讲解了规则，然后她拿出了骰子放在了棋盘中间，宣布游戏开始。

轮到Nero的回合。  
“你要来试试吗？”他把骰子放到V的手心，“随便扔就可以。”  
V握住那颗凉凉的小玩意儿，感到和手杖完全不同的棱角有些硌手，他学着Nico的样子空着拳头晃了晃扔向棋盘，它咕噜噜滚了几圈，停下来时上面正好是六个小点。  
“好哎——”Nero挥了挥手臂，把自己的一个棋子放到了起跑线。“你运气真不赖。”他笑着摇晃着同居人的肩膀。  
Nero高兴的表情也传染了V，他抿抿嘴点了点头。“是啊，好运居然能轮到我。”  
然后Vergil也面无表情地掷出一个六点。  
两回合后Nico的第一个棋子也出发了。  
二十个回合后Nero已经把第一个棋子挪到了终点，Dante还是没能掷出他的第一个六。

“操啊为什么！！！”  
红衣男人把手里的骰子往桌上一摔，不出意料的还是一点。围观群众已经开始发出了幸灾乐祸的笑声，就连Vergil抿紧的嘴角也有了松动的趋势。  
“我知道自己运气一向很差，但也不至于这样整我吧……”  
Dante懊恼地抓了抓脑袋，光顾着给兄弟创造机会，居然忘了自己在这种事上运气差得惊人——不然为什么会设计两面一模一样全是正面的硬币？他们今天的赌约可是输家要无条件答应赢家一个要求，要是Nero真的赢了……Dante想起了平时开过的自家大侄子的玩笑，觉得人生一片黑暗甚至想立马逃回魔界。  
没办法了，他心一横拉过Vergil的手，把骰子塞进去包成拳晃一晃，再往桌上一撒——一个六。  
你妈的为什么。  
Dante欲哭无泪，不过现在至少他能开始下一步了，在下巴上挨了一拳之后。

当Dante正准备把一个棋子从连接处挪到离终点更近的格子时，有一只手按住了他的。  
“等一下。”Vergil说了他坐在这里以来的第一句话，“你为什么能从这里跳到那里？”他的语气颇有些不解。  
“呃……因为我会二段跳？”  
等他反应过来自己这张惹祸的嘴又说了什么时已经晚了，被戳中了软肋的某人腾的一下站起身，一言不发地向着楼梯走去，留下不知道什么时候被劈成两半的棋子和棋盘。  
今晚最大的输家还是Dante，因为不仅他要遵守约定答应Nero一个条件，而且还要赔偿Nico的全套游戏配件。

他没想到自己的侄子会向他提这样一个要求；  
“Dante，你能教教我……父亲二段跳吗？”  
那个称呼几乎缠在了Nero的舌尖，他费了很大力气才把它吐出来，“因为V说他也不会，我们正好一起教教他们，就当这是昨天那个游戏的奖励可以吗？”他似乎还想说什么，但还是挠了挠头诚恳地看着自己的叔叔。  
哥啊，你没看到这一幕真是可惜了。这是Dante此刻唯一能想到的句子。  
于是在一个阳光明媚的周日午后，斯巴达家族的所有成员都站在他们房子后面的小院里，面对着二楼某个房间的阳台；它离地面有大概有五米，恰好是一个合格的二段跳能到达的高度。善解人意的Kyrie已经为他们的练习拉好了那个房间的窗帘，把窗台上的花架和水壶也收回了屋里，而Nico把整个栏杆都拆掉了，感谢好心的姑娘们。  
“咳咳，”Dante清了清嗓子，“先声明这是Nero的要求，我迫不得已才来教这个简单得要死的操作……”  
他在Vergil即将再次转身离去前刹住了话头，“二段跳的理论就是在达到最高点的瞬间在脚下制造一个魔力踏板，方便再次借力起跳。”  
他打了个响指，“Nero，你来示范一下。”  
这对于身经百战的恶魔猎人来说简直是闭着眼都能做。Nero助跑起跳到三米的高度，蓝色的光芒在脚下出现了一瞬，他抓住这个时机用力一蹬，做了个炫技的前空翻轻巧地落到了平台上，整个动作行云流水赏心悦目。  
“大概就是这样，”Dante满意地点了点头，“接下来分组练习，over。”

“V，”Nero有些无奈地叹了口气，“我知道Griffon可以拉着你飞的很高，但这不是二段跳……”他看了一眼停在同居人胳膊上的蓝色大鸟，“你不能总是依赖它们。”  
“嘎！臭小子你说什么呢？”Griffon瞬间炸了毛，“他不依赖我们难道要依赖你吗？！我告诉你不要试图挑拨我们之间的关系，我拉着V飞多高管你什么事？”  
“为什么不呢？！”  
当Nero意识到自己说了什么时他突然闭上了嘴，看着面前愣住的黑发诗人，他深吸了一口气把自己的意思完整地表达出来：  
“我的意思是你可以依赖我，如果你愿意的话。V，我很乐意看到你能信赖我，就像我也想依赖你一样。”他小声嘟囔着最后的尾巴，“他妈的这些话我在一个多月前就想和你说了。”哦自己是不是说话又带了脏字？  
Griffon非常识相地闭上了嘴，飞到一边找黑色的大猫玩去了。  
V眨了眨眼，好像Nero的话砸中了他大脑里处理语言信息的地方。  
“当然，我很愿意……”过了几秒钟他才找回了自己的声带，那句话几乎是不经思考地溜出了他的舌尖，当然他对此并无任何意见。  
“那就去试试吧，我会在下面接住你的！”  
Nero试图把对话转向今天的主要任务，不然他也不知道自己接下来会说出怎样的惊世言论——至少不能在自己的长辈都在场的情况下。  
在接下来的十分钟里，如字面意思的，他接住了V很多次。  
控制不好踏板出现的时间和位置。这是很多初学者都遇到的困难，在目视上方的情况下怎么让魔力精准地在脚下凝聚，这需要很多的练习，有时还需要一点点天赋。  
看着半空中的人影虚晃了一下，Nero的身体比他的脑袋还要迅速地做出了反应；他冲过去接住向下坠落的人，由着惯性在地上打了个滚，没忘记把怀中人的头护在怀里。  
“抱歉……”等到他们灰头土脸地从地上爬起来，V掸了掸Nero衣服上蹭到的灰，“我应该再晚一点制造踏板的。”  
“没事，我刚练这个的时候比你菜多了，教会的天花板都被我砸穿过好几次。”Nero发现自己的黑历史居然也没那么不堪回想，“多试几次就好了。”他露出一个轻松的笑容。

另一对组合并没有这么和平。  
“都说了不要用瞬身——”  
Dante无奈地撑着自己的额头，觉得自己真是信了那小子的鬼话才答应教自己哥哥这个他十几年都没学会的东西，其困难程度好比江湖医生妄图诊治沉疴顽疾。他看着Vergil执着地在半空中使用闪身但始终跳不上去的身影，真害怕他一怒之下把整个阳台都切下来；  
不，忍住，这没什么好笑的。Dante走过去阻止了蓄力还要往上跳的自家兄弟。  
“你要在那个瞬间把魔力凝聚在脚下，像踩着平台一样跳上去。”他摊了摊手，“我知道你的瞬身很炫，但能先把它忘了吗？”  
别再用那种嫌弃的眼神看我了，又不是我不让你儿子来教你，你以为我想看你那张臭脸吗？Dante啧了一声，觉得自己被猫嫌狗厌的特委屈。  
“我找不到那种感觉。”  
Vergil叹了口气，难得坦诚地表达了自己的想法，他明白自己兄弟和儿子是一片好心，但如果真这么简单就能学会的话他也不至于被困扰这么多年了。  
“好吧，好吧。”  
Dante点了点头，那种感觉确实挺难抓到，首先你要说服自己相信在什么都没有的半空有一块可以落脚的地方，越是不相信除了自己以外的东西的人越难做到，这可能也是Vergil没能掌握这个技巧的根本原因——他唯一相信的只有自己的力量。  
“我们可以试试另一个方法。”  
他走到稍远一点的地方，做出了准备冲刺的姿势，“我喊三二一你就跳！”在Vergil起跳的瞬间他也开始加速，跟在后面跳起，恰好在Vergil准备下落的瞬间用手托了他的鞋底一把，把他送上了平台——这是只有Dante才能想出来的鬼才想法。  
当然力的作用是相互的，在Vergil跳上平台的同时他也被狠狠地掼在了地上，从屁股到肩膀都麻了一片，疼得呲牙咧嘴。他从地上揉着屁股爬起来，觉得自己好像眼花了，为什么觉得Vergil看过来的眼神好像没那么嫌弃了？  
耳边传来Nero的欢呼声，他看到一个黑色的身影也落到了平台上，和自己的哥哥站在一起。Dante几乎都快忘记了他们原本是同一个人。V所追求的东西同样也是Vergil所渴望的东西，只不过前者选择坦诚地在Nero身上寻找，而后者则把它藏于自己的高傲和冷漠中。  
他们已经不是十几岁只知道杀来杀去的毛头小子，所以有些事是不是也该改变一下了？他叹了口气，总要有人在坚冰上落下第一个锤子，看起来自己别无选择。  
“我没事，再来！”他抬起头向着Vergil喊道。

终于在太阳快要落山的时候，Vergil终于抓住了那种感觉的尾巴，当然是以某人快要开花的屁股为代价。总之付出有了直观的回报，现在到了验收成果的时刻；  
Dante站在平台上，看着底下站着的自家兄弟。“三，二，一，跳——”他发出了最后的指令。  
站在一旁围观的Nero看到了自己父亲脚下有一个蓝色的平台一闪而过，那是二段跳的标准特征。漂亮！他忍不住在心里大喊，但很快地又皱紧了眉头。  
Vergil的起跳距离有点远，横向距离不够他落到平台上。  
事实证明他的判断没错。纵使Vergil努力调整姿势，他的脚尖也只堪堪碰到平台的边缘，他摇晃了一下，还是向后倒去。忘了自己可以魔人化飞越这个狭窄的距离，他只是闭着眼睛等待着自己的坠落。  
直到有一只手拉住了他的。  
“我抓住你了！（I Got You!）”  
Dante要承认刚才的那一幕几乎让他的心脏停跳，它和二十多年前Vergil在自己面前坠入魔界的场景如此之像，甚至令他下意识地就拉住了那只手。在他的无数个噩梦里它一次又一次地从自己手中滑脱，醒来只剩一只带血的手套。  
但这一次没有Yamato在他的手心划出一道口子，他拉住了Vergil的手。这是他想过的最好的事情了。

Dante用力把倾斜在平台边缘的人拉了回来，还嫌不够似的，他把Vergil重重地砸到自己的怀里，给了自己哥哥一个用力的拥抱。  
这个拥抱迟到了二十多年，或者说他欠了Vergil二十多年。  
“一个人跳不上去的地方，两个人一定可以。”  
他的语气是前所未有的认真。

TBC


	5. A scrumptious guitar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero曾经很羡慕Dante有一把电吉他，但现在他拥有了自己的那一把。

四个不点烈酒的男人坐在一家酒吧的卡座里，这并不是能经常看到的场景。

“两杯Shirley Temple，一杯Mocktail……一杯柠檬水加冰？”调酒师看着侍者递上来的单子，恍惚间觉得自己正在一家冷饮店工作。  
“是的，那边的六号桌。”黑衣的服务生偷偷指了指靠近舞台的那一张桌子，“除了那位每次都来杯小粉红的先生，”他指的是某种用石榴汁，气泡水，樱桃和草莓组成的甜果汁，“好像还有新来的三位客人。”  
“哦，是Dante啊。”  
酒保了然地点了点头，他依稀记得两个多月前有一个同样是灰色头发的年轻人来这里询问某个据说失踪了的恶魔猎人，他对那杯同样的Shirley Temple记忆犹新，毕竟基本不会有男人能放弃高浓度的深水炸弹或者午夜魅影去选择一杯特调果汁。  
他顺着侍者的手指看向那张奇怪的小桌，果然看到了自己奇怪的老主顾和那个年轻人，还有两个完全陌生的面孔：一个黑发的年轻人，很瘦，身上布满了纹身，拿着一根似曾相识的手杖；他把视线转向另一个，对方立马就感知到并投来一个尖锐的瞪视——他有一瞬间觉得自己胸口好像被什么东西穿过一样。  
是个狠人。  
多年的经验让酒保见人说人话见鬼说鬼话，碰见不好惹的最好别说话。于是他迅速低下头开始制作四杯酒精含量为零的果汁饮料，并且丝毫不觉得这侮辱了自己金牌调酒师的招牌。

Dante今天很兴奋，因为他喜欢的地下乐队今晚要来酒吧巡演。  
从一周前他就偷偷接了好几个委托，终于搞到了四张入场券。因为Nero也喜欢摇滚和Hip-hop——Nero要来那V肯定也跟着——要给Vergil修复父子关系创造机会——所以他需要拉着Vergil一起来无聊的、吵闹的、充满酒精和烟味的、和力量没有半毛钱关系的酒吧。而且这场的门票还死贵，为此他放弃了最爱的芝心披萨和超大份草莓圣代，惨兮兮地攒了一周钱。  
总之，现在他们都坐在软塌塌的沙发上，被周围熏到头晕的烟味包围着，面前是四杯粉粉绿绿的饮料；这委实不是什么舒服的地方。

他偷偷看向坐在旁边的自家兄弟，觉比在客厅的飞行棋盘旁看起来更违和：Vergil还是穿着那身蓝色的大衣，仿佛里面有一个制冷系统一样，不然为什么在七月份把自己裹得像个粽子？Dante百思不得其解，他低头看了看自己穿着的应援T恤——黑色的，上面有一把摔碎的电吉他，他爱死这件衣服了。  
尽管Vergil穿着很正式的衣服，在软塌塌的沙发上背依旧挺得笔直，好像自己不是在一个酒吧里听地下乐队的摇滚和嘶吼而是坐在某个剧院里等着交响乐开场。他还是什么都没说，也没试图把自己硬拉来的Dante用随便什么东西钉在墙上，只是沉默地盯着自己面前的那杯柠檬气泡水，好像那里面飘着的冰块藏有全世界所有的力量。  
Nero今天也很高兴，他穿着和自己叔叔一样的T恤——在Fortuna岛上他的耳机里就响着各种摇滚乐，在遇到了Nico之后他们一拍即合，增加了更多爵士乐和Hip-hop到车载点唱机里，他喜欢随着鼓点的节奏砍下怪物的四肢或者轰爆它们的头，那种节奏感和打击感令人上瘾。  
那句话怎么说的来着？摇滚是男人的浪漫。

“嘿，我记得这杯饮料。”Nero指了指V面前那杯浅绿色的东西，“我们第一次见面的时候你喝的就是这个！”  
是你第一次遇见我。V在心里默默纠正了Nero的错误，但并不准备把那天晚上在医院病房里的事情告诉另一个在场者，他更乐意把它留作自己的秘密。  
“是啊，它是我在酒水单上找到的唯一能喝的东西了。”他指了指Nero面前那杯已经喝了一半的粉红色果汁，“我想象不到草莓石榴汁和睡前甜牛奶相比哪个更可爱一点了。”  
Nero万分感谢此刻突然暗下来的灯光掩饰了自己快要发烧的脸，自己的同居人总能找到意想不到的角度调侃这些小习惯，“他们开始了——”他试图转移话题。

从架子鼓上敲出的第一个音节点燃了引爆全场的引线，等到抱着电吉他的主唱跳上舞台中央时两个摇滚爱好者早就随着人群站起来涌向正在演奏的乐队。  
V和Vergil依旧坐在原来的位置上，这一片桌子上只剩下了他们两个观众。  
“我以为你不会来。”  
诗人最先挑起了话头，他扭过头看着原本的自己，说实话他还是不太适应一个不是Urizen的Vergil，他们共享之前几十年的全部记忆，但又分别有完全独立的人格。也不知道Dante用了什么办法压制了他的魔人化，V扫过身边人的鬓角和手指，那些鳞片和爪子完全消失了。  
“你又为什么在这呢？”Vergil以同样的问题回敬。  
“Nero要来所以我就来了。”  
V看向前方正在随着音乐节奏挥舞手臂的男孩，没有任何犹豫地回答，Vergil那点仅剩的坦诚全都在他身上，以至于“表达自己的渴望”这件事变得如此简单。  
灰发的男人沉默了，他皱着眉，在震耳欲聋的音乐声中仿佛在思考世界起源一般的哲学问题。也许V的发问比上面这个问题还要困难得多，自己为什么不在房间里看会书或者喝点茶，非要坐在这个吵闹的酒吧听这些毫无意义的东西呢？  
这个问题的答案其实就在眼前；  
他顺着自己半身的视线看向舞池里两个穿着同样黑色T恤的身影，难得地把自己的心敞开了一个小口，这些话对原本是自己的一部分的V说就轻松得多；  
“也许我和你的理由差不多。”他喝了一口杯子里的柠檬气泡水。

好在这场演出只持续了两个小时，不然V都要怀疑自己能不能坚持住不提前溜回去——他能理解Nero对这种费嗓子的、吵得人脑袋疼的音乐的喜爱，但他对那个主唱最后把自己的吉他砸碎在音响上的行为表示费解，但这至少解释了他们衣服上那个标志的由来。  
他看向身边的Vergil，发现对方也是不耐烦地皱着眉头，放在膝上的手也有了逐渐变成利爪的趋势。  
“我想我还是更喜欢巴赫和肖邦。”黑发的诗人轻轻叹了口气。  
“恐怕我不能再认同更多了。”

“嘿！我们回来了！”叔侄俩心满意足地从舞池那边走过来，看起来非常享受刚才的演出。  
“看我们带回来了什么？！”Nero把手里的东西递给V，“我觉得它超级酷！”  
“……你们的T恤？”V抖开那件黑色的衣服，一个可怜兮兮的电吉他在上面碎成了两半，让他瞬间联想到了自己的小提琴也变成这样的情形。这太恐怖了，他想。  
“下次我们就能穿着一样的衣服来了！”Nero的语气让V不忍心反驳，他点点头把衣服收好，却看见恶魔猎人的手里还有另外一件一模一样的衣服。  
Nero也反应过来，他看看那件T恤又看看面无表情衣着正式的Vergil，像个断电了的点唱机一样愣在原地。操，忘了把这件给Dante了。他看着自己的父亲，觉得手里这件衣服比Nico的厢式车还要沉；  
他可以单手把那辆车从深坑里拽出来，但没办法把这件印着电吉他的T恤递给Vergil。  
可有人在身后推了他一把，让他踉跄一步走到自己父亲面前。Nero回头怒视着自己的叔叔，Dante对他挤眉弄眼，比了一个“快去呀”的嘴型，丝毫不在意他杀人的目光。这可是个大好机会，你小子别搞砸了。  
“如……如果你不介意的话？”Nero把衣服递到Vergil的面前，原本拎着Red Queen颤都不颤的手腕居然有些抖。  
“谢谢。”在Nero惊讶的眼神中他接过了那件黑色的，甚至带着铁钉和破洞的T恤，仿佛还嫌没表达清意思似的，Vergil又补上一句话：  
“我很喜欢。”

Nero知道自己的叔叔有一把可以当武器的电吉他，就挂在他房间的门后。  
他从Trish和Lady那里听来了很多Dante年轻时候的故事，知道了他曾经从打败的恶魔身上获得过很多厉害的武器，但都被卖了还水电费和披萨账单。只有那个电吉他被他留了下来，更可能的原因是它真的可以用来弹而非电死恶魔。  
他也知道自己的叔叔玩吉他玩得挺溜，而且羡慕得要死。  
可是他在Fortuna岛上找不到一把吉他，那里只有用于宗教的管风琴和大提琴，一切和教团信仰无关的乐器在那里没有；直到他搬到了这座城市才拥有了自己的第一把吉他：那时他们搬家手头拮据，Kyrie从旧货市场淘回来一个，六根弦有五根都不准。  
Nero就用这把旧吉他学会了大部分的技巧，甚至无师自通地修好了弦，弹得有模有样。可等他终于攒够了换一把新的的钱，Dante就又找上门来拉他入伙，那些钱也都变成了改装那辆厢式车的启动资金，所以兜兜转转他还是只有一把破吉他。  
这大概就是他看见那把酷到不行的武器如此嫉妒的原因，特别是在今晚的主唱把自己的吉他摔碎在音响上的时候，Nero内心的委屈达到了峰值。

“唉。”  
正在靠在枕头上翻着诗集的黑发诗人突然听到自己耳边传来一声叹息。这可不太常见，他合上书放到床头柜上，转头看着自己一脸不高兴的同居人。  
“今天不是玩得挺开心的吗？”  
他戳了戳Nero的肋骨，听见一个笑声被闷在喉咙里，V像发现了新大陆一样又戳了一下，更多的闷笑赶跑了刚才的叹息。  
“别，别戳……”他侧身躲开了身边人的手指，那里是他从未和任何人说起的痒痒肉，如字面意思的‘软肋’，别提戳了，就连不小心蹭一下都能痒得他笑出来。  
现在这个秘密被V发现了，而且并不打算听本人的话。他索性探身过去，把两只手都掐在恶魔猎人的腰上，像呼噜某只黑色大猫的肚子一样摸过手下的肋骨——它们藏在厚实的肌肉下面，但手感分明。  
一串笑声从Nero的喉咙里溜出来，他在小诗人的手里扭得像条泥鳅。被子被他乱蹬的腿踹到了地上，但现在两个人对此都不在意；  
V从没看过这样大笑的男孩，他甚至怀疑自己再挠下去Nero能把眼泪笑出来。  
这太有趣了，他想，他知道Devil May Cry，但从未见过有恶魔是因为被挠痒痒笑到流泪，Dante知道这件事说不定会把店名改成Devil Always Cry之类的什么名字。  
但他也不打算让某个恶魔猎人知道，现在这个也属于自己小小秘密箱里的一件藏品了。  
“我，我警告你……哈哈哈，你再继续我就，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”混杂着笑声的威胁丝毫没能吓到玩性正起的黑发诗人，他继续自己的恶劣行径，并且并不对此感到一丝抱歉。  
“我说了再继续我就不客气了！”  
Nero终于找到了一个笑意的空歇，V玩得太high以至于忘记了自己在力量上差了身边人几条街。他轻松地就掀翻了放在自己腰上的胳膊，一翻身就把某个不怕死的人扣在了身下。  
“玩的挺高兴啊，嗯？”Nero眯起眼睛凑近V的鼻尖，磨了磨后槽牙。满意地看着笑容僵在了自己同居人的脸上。即使再呼噜大猫的肚子也别忘了它是一只可以把你的头咬下来的大型食肉动物。  
Nero觉得自己应该给V一点颜色看看，于是他用右手也摸上了身下人的肋骨：它们简直就要从那层薄薄的皮肤下面凸出来一样，比Blue Rose的扳机还要硌手。他轻轻挠了一下，坏笑着等待着另一个笑声。

可当他听到从V的喉咙里溢出一声低低的呻吟时，他的笑容也僵在了脸上。  
卧室里原本欢乐的气氛一下子变得暧昧起来。  
他尝试着又动了动手指，得到了几声更大的喘息。操，难道自己无意间发现了什么不得了的位置吗？Nero感到血液瞬间冲上了自己的头顶。就在这时V把他的脖子拉低，张嘴啃上了他的喉结。  
“刚才我叹气是因为想起自己没有一把那么酷的吉他，”Nero震动的声带把声音通过舌尖直接传到V的耳朵里，“但是现在我觉得我找到了。”  
他伸手抚摸着一根根突出的肋骨，它们的间距如此均匀，手感如此清晰，就像吉他的六根琴弦；Nero用手轻轻拨过，得到的旋律是他从未听过的完美。他甚至能感到自己的这把新吉他在自己的怀中颤抖。  
像是报复般的，他尝试在V的肋骨上弹出更多音节，那些由呼吸声和呢喃低语组成的曲调让他几乎昏了头；Nero把手挪向了黑发诗人的胸口——在这把吉他的琴腔里藏着一颗温热的心；它因为自己而得到了第二次跳动的机会。  
再没有比这更好的乐器了。  
他弹出最后一个音符，并把自己唯一的听众拖进一个漫长的亲吻里。

TBC


	6. An honest accessory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero发现他的鬼手好像有了自己的想法，更不幸的是，Vergil的尾巴也一样。

一觉醒来发现自己的肩上多了两只手并不是件太稀奇的事情，至少对于Nero而言是的。

说实话他也搞不清楚这对蓝色的手臂到底是什么构造，像是有实体但自己平躺着睡觉也没什么问题。它也能从远处帮你拿来椅子上的衣服，甚至还贴心地把它展平。  
“我觉得它们用起来挺方便的。”  
Nero把T恤套在自己头上，再扯住衣角拉下来。他本以为那双手臂会在背后鼓起一个大包，可它们也透过了衣料浮在空中，还顺便帮他拉了拉腰上皱起来的衣服褶子。  
“是啊，如果你不像五岁小孩一样穿着带恐龙的儿童衫的话，我想它们会更乐意帮你扣上扣子，或者系好鞋带。”  
V看了一眼自己同居人身上的衣服：一头红色小龙印在黑底的T恤上，正张牙舞爪地喷着火。这本来应该是一个十分凶残的动作，可这个豆豆眼的卡通造型实在凶恶不起来，甚至还有点蠢萌。为什么一个二十多岁的人会有这样的衣服？他回忆了一下两个月前在战场上看到的恶魔猎人，灰蓝色的外套，虽然有点破但是挺柔软的红色毛衣，他记得把脸颊埋在里面时的触感（即使当时半梦半醒），灰色的工装裤和长靴——一套挺成熟的战斗装扮，怎么私服的风格又回到了十几岁的未成年？他忍不住猜测原来那身衣服是Kyrie或者Nico帮他搭配的。  
“这不是恐龙——”Nero看着面前的人有些戏谑的眼神，觉得脸上有点发热，他扯着那件衣服的下摆。“这是雄火龙，它原来的样子真的很酷！你看它有带毒的利爪，而且能飞得很高从空中向你喷火……”  
他指着那个卡通小龙的爪子，努力地想要解释这是他最喜欢的游戏角色，而且在每一代作品里都会出现，就像他的老朋友一样，而且比那些全身是倒刺和脓疱的恶魔好看得多。  
可这并不能掩盖他这件衣服的确很幼稚的事实，Nero抬头，发现V正用一种非常奇怪的眼神看着自己。  
“……怎么？”  
他犹豫地开口，并且下定决心如果同居人的下一句话还是有关这件天杀的衣服，他就去找一件什么都不带的换上。  
但V并没有看向那头无辜的小火龙，他的眼神越过了Nero的肩膀。过了很久，久到Nero觉得自己都要僵硬在原地时，面前的人终于开口，语气就像发现他除了那对手臂外还长出了奇怪的东西。  
不过可能比那个更糟。V眨眨眼睛：“你的鬼手刚才一直在试图把自己摆成一个心形，”他指了指灰发男孩的头顶，“而且它们变成了粉红色。”  
在几秒钟的安静后男孩大叫着用被子把自己裹了起来。

然而这还不是这个早晨发生的最诡异的事情；  
当V和好不容易把鬼手恢复到原本颜色的Nero走到二楼的客厅时，他们看到了一个被阎魔刀钉在墙上的Dante；  
这并不是很奇怪的事，几乎每个星期都要来上一两次，不管是他们还是他们的墙都已经习惯。Nico甚至专门留出了那几个墙上的窟窿，方便Vergil什么时候再把自己的便宜弟弟挂上去总之，墙上的Dante不是整个场景里诡异部分的来源。  
是他脚上缠着的一条灰色尾巴。  
Nero顺着那条线条优美，覆着倒刺和鳞片的纤长尾巴看过去，发现它消失在了自己父亲的背后。他打了一个寒颤，觉得自己是不是还在什么噩梦里没醒过来；继自己会变粉红色的鬼手之后，Vergil的尾巴？他刚准备掐自己一把，自己叔叔的惨叫就响了起来。  
“我是无辜的——”  
被钉在墙上的人死命地蹬着自己的右腿，想要把脚踝上那条骨质的尾巴尖甩下去，可是它好像下定了决心要缠在那里，而且还越收越紧。  
“我真的什么都没干！”

Dante觉得今天早上的一切都莫名其妙。他难得起了个大早，因为要去邮箱里拿最新一期的《Play Boy》，然后冲一杯热可可再配上两片抹了草莓果酱的吐司，开始享受一个完美的周六早晨。  
可当他美滋滋地夹着杂志，哦，顺带一提，这期的封面女郎还是他最喜欢的Type，走过客厅的茶几时，他看到了坐在沙发上的自家兄弟，依旧是冷着一张脸，好像手里的那份晨报上写了什么有关力量不能拯救世界的危险言论。  
“呦，早啊老哥。”  
他暂时没想到什么可以发挥的句子，而且也并不打算惹恼Vergil，匆匆地打了个招呼，Dante走过沙发准备去享用自己的早餐和美味的杂志。我不惹你你不打我我们和平相处，他心情好极了，甚至还准备给自己的哥哥一个微笑。  
但有一个灰色的东西突然窜出来抽走了他的杂志。  
他愣在原地，看着自己还没来得及欣赏的大波金发女郎已经被它尖锐的倒刺撕成了碎片，纷纷扬扬落在他的脚下。Dante这时才看清楚了它应该是恶魔的尾巴尖，而且是自己一个月前在魔界见过次数最多的那条。  
Vergil也愣在了沙发上。放下报纸，他用很奇怪的眼神看着自己不知道什么时候冒出来的尾巴，从面部抽动的肌肉来看他正试图控制那条正在把那本可怜的杂志切成更多碎片的骨骼，但并没有任何效果：它现在心满意足地在满地的纸屑中扭动，像一条蛇一样爬过地板，然后缠上了Dante的脚踝。  
这大概就是之前发生的全部了。

鉴于Dante之前的所作所为早就上了自己兄弟的黑名单，所以今天他也不全是无辜的受害者。那条天杀的尾巴！他费劲地从胸口拔出那把武士刀，在一片血花中跌落在地板上，面前是自己目瞪口呆的侄子和他黑发的小诗人。  
他也看到了Nero肩膀上那双莹蓝色的鬼手，它们曾经狠狠地在他的脸上来了一下，打飞了他半条命。这几乎是最丢脸的一段记忆。可现在它们正听话地垂下来，然后偷偷攀上了V的肩膀，像是那块地方有个强力磁铁。  
Dante看着脸红到快要爆炸的Nero，又看看缠在自己脚腕上的灰色尾巴尖。一定是哪里出了问题。他想着，同时感到自己的手指有些发痒。

“什么……？”  
Nero眨眨眼睛，试图从戴着眼镜的女机械师刚才说出的那一大串长的要死的专业名词中绕出来，可是他还是在冗长的学术形容中迷了路。实际上除了讲解者本人，在场的四位听众都一头雾水。  
“……什么‘恶魔的敏感期’？”  
他从唯一听得懂的单词中拣出一个，直觉告诉他这应该是一个很麻烦的东西，而且和自己，还有Vergil的异常状态有关。  
“你们当了这么久半魔人居然都不知道这个吗？！”  
Nico一巴掌拍在自己额头上，觉得这一家人在某些方面简直迟钝地令人发指；Nero因为才完全觉醒自己的恶魔血脉，Vergil是长时间的待在魔界，他们一脸迷茫很正常。但是Dante——她瞪了一眼正挠着头的恶魔猎人，你居然也不知道？她快要抓狂了。  
敲了敲自己的笔记本，拜自己那个鬼迷心窍的父亲所赐，她对这种异界生物的研究已经积累了一堆第一手资料。  
“我假设你们应该知道月亮和潮汐的关系，”她用笔画了一个圆，又在下面画了一堆波浪，“由于月亮与地球之间的引力导致潮水的涨落，你们体内恶魔的血脉也类似。”她画了一个尖锐的波峰。  
“根据传说恶魔的世界就在月亮的背面，当它们和人界的距离变近时，你们体内的恶魔之力就会受到魔界的牵引，甚至出现一些恶魔的外观。”Nico指了指Nero肩上的鬼手和Vergil脚边的尾巴，“我猜它们是今早才出现的？”  
父子两个都沉默地点了点头，难得地没出现令人窒息的尴尬局面。  
“然后你们说它们不受控制，甚至还会变色？”她的语调上挑，饶有趣味地在笔记本上写写画画，有趣。她在心里评价，半魔人的个例稀少，症状也比纯种的恶魔更奇特。  
清了清嗓子，恶魔专家说出了自己的推测，“鉴于你们身上还有一半人类血统，它可能会和另一半恶魔的血统相互影响，可能的结果就是那些属于恶魔的部分……可能有自己的意志。”  
“不过这没什么大不了的！！”她也知道这个结论太过惊世骇俗，赶紧补上后面的话，“它们本质上还是你们身体的一部分，不会试图毁灭世界，而且随着满月的结束就会慢慢消失。所以男孩们，放轻松，就当多了一个挂件什么的。”  
“我有个问题。”Nero秉着不懂就问的原则举起了手，“为什么只有我们两个有，而Dante没有？”他看了看自己的叔叔，语气颇有些不解。  
“呃……”Nico眨了眨眼，“那他为什么把手背在身后呢？”  
等到那两只魔人化的利爪被Nero从Dante的背后拽出来时，女机械师再次为这一家人叹了一口气。  
“祝你们相处得愉快。”她说。

“我发现了，你在脸红的时候它就会变成粉红色。”V轻轻地用嘴唇擦过身边人的脖颈，在他发烫的耳边低语。  
他们现在正窝在自己的房间的沙发上，因为这对“有自己想法”的鬼手，他们下午原定的出门计划完全泡汤，Nero完全没法控制自己的这个新挂件，虽然Nico保证过它们不会伤害他人，但如果它们卷走了街上所有的冰激凌甜筒就已经足够麻烦了。  
所以他们只是窝在沙发上——V在看书，Nero还在努力试图和自己的鬼手‘沟通’，至少是一分钟前是这样安排的。但现在V明显找到了更有趣的事情。  
“什……什么？”Nero完全没听见自己的同居人说了什么，喷在脖子上温热的呼吸让他全身都在颤抖，“别……”他轻轻用手推着V的胸口，他还没搞清楚这个鬼手到底是什么情况，万一在自己情绪激动的情况下伤害到对方就糟了。  
“我说你的鬼手，它们现在是粉红色，像草莓石榴汁……”  
咬上嘴边发烫的耳朵，V用牙齿轻轻磨着脆弱的软骨。从这个角度他能清楚地看到那双鬼手从根部开始变色，淡淡的粉色逐渐取代了莹蓝，它们之间的过渡是另一种浅紫色，然后粉色向上蔓延到了每一根羽毛，它们垂下来落在自己的头上，轻轻移动着，像抚摸某种大型生物的脑袋。这种感觉挺不错。他想。  
而且它们显然比自己的主人坦诚得多。  
终于他放过了已经快要爆炸的某人，慢悠悠地从Nero的身上爬起来，拾起自己没看完的那本书。  
然后有另一只手凑过来轻轻翻动书页，一根粉红色像手指般的羽毛指着上面的某一行；  
“在你身上，用我透明的双臂，  
让我的亲吻下锚，让我的欲望筑巢……？”（1）  
V眨眨眼睛，轻声地读出那一句，“这是你想对我说的吗，Nero？”他戳了戳身边人的肩膀。  
他可以理解Nico说的它们拥有自己的意志，但这意味着它们会识字？甚至能表达某种情绪？V好像理解为什么女机械师那么笃定它们不会毁灭世界了，它们似乎是灰发男孩内心想法的外显，所以它们才会在自己主人脸红的时候变色，还有一直试图靠近他。  
“大概是的……”低低的声音从Nero那边传来，“虽然我没读过那首诗，但是，是的。”他低着脑袋不敢去看自己的鬼手做了什么好事，但从来不会对自己的心说谎。  
仿佛还嫌那句诗不够直白似的，那双粉红色的手臂又抓起了旁边桌子上的纸和笔，甚至还微微地犹豫了一下，似乎在思考应该怎样去表达这具身体最明显的想法；  
因为害羞或者因为胆怯，也许又只是这个灰发男孩单纯地不善言辞，偏爱用行动表达自己的感情，但那句话总有一天要说出口——

I LOVE YOU 

它们被写在纸上递到黑发诗人的面前，这双鬼手有自己的想法，可它们本质却是说出自己主人的心声；  
V接过那张纸，这已经完全超出了他的想象。盯着那三个花体单词，他觉得自己偏爱的一百首诗也比不上这张纸上短短的一句话；那些辞藻华丽的诗是诗人写给其他人的礼物，但这句话只属于他自己。就像他偏爱写有自己名字的诗集。  
“好吧……那我还能说什么呢？”  
他摸了摸它们粉色的指尖，然后凑过去捧着自己的同居人通红的脸，直到鼻尖贴着鼻尖；  
“我也爱你。”

Dante准备收拾东西回魔界待一阵子。  
原因很简单：他控制不住自己的两只爪子，就像Vergil控制不了自己的尾巴。它们之间就好像磁铁的两极，总要想方设法地黏在一起。  
这是他第一百零一次把那条灰色的尾巴从自己的爪子里扯下来，顺便拍掉了试图缠上自己手腕的尾巴尖。这真的不是我的错，他看着自己兄弟冷漠的眼神，觉得这栋房子再也待不下去了。  
它们拥有自己的想法，所以这并不是我愿意这样做的。他试图开导自己，然后打算在魔界随便找一个地方挨过这几天。  
这太奇怪了——Dante指的是抓着Vergil的尾巴这件事，恶魔一般不喜欢被其他人触碰自己的翅膀和尾巴，这些地方有着精密而脆弱的结构，很容易成为攻击的目标。但那条尾巴就是想钻进他尖尖的爪子里，然后轻轻磨着他的手心。  
这太奇怪了。为什么自己没有对此感到厌恶或者恐惧呢？他也在心里困惑着，几乎全盘否定了Nico有关它们‘独立性’的推断，自己到底愿不愿意——这几乎成了世纪难题。  
所以他必须要走了。他把Ebony和Ivory的弹夹装满，然后背上自己那把大剑。但他忘了一件事情：没有Vergil的阎魔刀他根本回不去魔界。  
上天也没打算让他想起这件事，Dante在一楼的大厅里碰见了Vergil，抱着武士刀站在门口，似乎知道自己的弟弟要走。他只是那样站着，就连那条长长的尾巴也安静地拖在地上，好像一条没有生命的死蛇。他把眼神落在那面挂着各种恶魔头颅的墙上，似乎在分辨着上面的哪一种自己没有猎杀过。  
Dante突然觉得自己走不动了，他意识到自己准备做的事情：一个人偷偷跑到魔界，在他们好不容易从那边回来之后。甚至他们不久前才分享了一个代表和解的拥抱，然后又要扔下Vergil一个人，只是为了这点鸡毛蒜皮的破事。  
他看着那个身影，莫名地读出了有点落寞的意味，或许自己兄弟巴不得他赶紧走，或许只是他想的太多。  
但他只是叹了口气走过去，并且突然明白了自己这双该死的手是怎么回事儿：它们的意图就是自己无法表达出来的感情，自己的老哥同理可证。  
“要加入魔界一日游吗？”他揽上Vergil的肩膀，同时感觉到一条尾巴缠上了自己的手腕。  
去他妈的恶魔敏感期，他在心里比了个中指。

注释：  
（1）这句诗节选自聂鲁达《松树的庞大》，李宗容译文版


	7. A warm dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil May Cry事务所今天的晚饭有一些小小的不同。

Vergil盯着面前的一堆土豆，好像它们是Qliphoth结出来的几颗坏了的果子。终于，他伸手扶上腰间的刀鞘，一道寒光闪过，它们每个都完美地被分成八等份躺在案板上，看起来挺像那么回事。

“呃……切得挺整齐。”  
一只散发着刺鼻气味的手拍上了他的肩，眼角通红眼泪汪汪的Dante凑了过来，不过他的泪水不是为了什么‘失去守护之物’的悲惨原因，也不是感动于自家兄弟终于用那把刀砍了除自己以外的东西——他的另一只手上拿着半个洋葱。  
恶魔讨厌所有有刺激性气味的东西。比如酒精，比如烟草，那些在普通人闻起来可能上瘾的味道被它们灵敏的嗅觉放大了数百倍，这时就不怎么令人愉快了。  
但是洋葱总要有人切；鉴于Dante的运气一向很差，他又在抽签中输掉一轮，所以这个被所有在场的斯巴达家族成员嫌弃的任务就落到了他的头上。顺带一提，有整整三颗洋葱在等着他。  
在泪眼模糊中Dante感觉自己面前那些规则的几何体有些不太对劲，他用手背蹭了蹭眼角，却忘了上面也沾着洋葱汁。于是他发出一声惨烈的大叫，差点让正从身后经过的Nero把手里的炖锅砸在地上，那里面盛着满满一锅热水。  
在Vergil准备再次让手里的刀做回本职工作前，被小小的紫色块茎彻底打败的人终于抓住了问题的重点。抽了抽鼻子，Dante指向那些土豆块，用一种“你不认真听你儿子嘱咐完蛋了”的语气大喊：  
“但你忘记削皮了老哥！”  
在旁边翻着菜谱的V叹了口气，觉得今天他们谁都走不出这个小小的厨房了。

至于为什么会变成现在这个情况——  
昨天晚上他们凑在客厅一起玩国王游戏；这是一个不怎么靠运气的类型，只需要准备好几个好点子和一张厚脸皮就可以。  
由于上次那场因为某个人嘴欠的一句话而半途终结了的飞行棋大战，所有的成员都开始对这种人类用来打发无聊时间的娱乐方式表现出浓厚的兴趣。除了Vergil，但Dante总有办法让他也加入其中。

他们进行到了最后一轮。  
“好哎！我是国王！”褐色长发的女孩亮出了自己的鬼牌。  
幸好是Kyrie。Nero在心里长出了一口气，他看向坐在自己对面的另外两位血亲，发现他们的肩膀也微微松垂了下来，像是终于等到了刑满释放；Kyrie是个好姑娘，所以肯定不会出什么奇怪的惩罚，但这不代表剩下的三位女性成员就一样善良。  
他们一共玩了六轮，在此期间他被命令过脱下自己父亲的外套，Nero发誓连坐在最远处的人都能看到他的手在颤抖；看Lady把V的头发扎成小辫（说实话还挺不赖）；Kyrie在Nico额头印下一个吻；  
而且他觉得Trish，那个金发碧眼的女恶魔简直就会读心术。  
“五号倒立举着七号在客厅绕一圈。”她把手里的鬼牌摔在桌上，翘起腿向后靠在沙发上，像一位洞察一切的女王。  
Nero实在是想不出来在这栋房子里除了自己还有谁能完成她的要求。看了看正在把标着“7”的纸牌翻开的黑发诗人，他咽了咽唾沫，感到自己的心跳开始加速。莹蓝色的鬼手在他的后背浮现，经过多日的联系他已经能很好地控制它们，至少不会在自己脸红的时候变成粉红色。  
倒立绕客厅一圈不是一件困难的事，举着一个人也不是什么难事。可问题是，现在要举的是自己的同居人兼恋人。  
他倒立在沙发边上，用一个扭曲的视角看着自己的鬼手慢慢伸展，从下方托起了站着的V的屁股，然后稳稳地悬在半空，甚至还像秋千一样晃了晃。它们是他身体的一部分，所以他们能共享各种触觉——比如现在托着的富有弹性又柔软的屁股，还有腰上线条分明的肌肉。  
他几乎在一瞬间就感到血液往脑袋上冲，虽然这是倒立的正常反应，可他是因为想起了昨天晚上自己的手掌掐住它们的感觉。强迫自己忘掉那些画面，他开始挪动自己的手臂向前移动；  
这趟路比他想象的还要漫长，因为V一直在用自己的手杖戳灰发男孩因为T恤松脱而露出来的腰窝。他知道Nero不会把自己摔下来，所以尽一切可能地使着绊子。在大家的欢声笑语中他们到达了终点。  
不过最惨的还是Dante。  
他终于在第五轮抽中了鬼牌，于是特得意地摸着下巴说出了自己的惩罚：永远不过时的公主抱。  
它可以很正常也可以很有趣，甚至有时会把气氛搞得很暧昧，但这可是八分之一的概率，总不会有那么巧，说不定还能抱抱姑娘们。Dante简直要为自己树个计划通的牌子。  
“一号公主抱四号在客厅走一圈。”他说完翻开了自己面前的牌；  
一张A。Dante心里咯噔一下。  
然后他看到了Vergil面无表情地翻开了一张黑桃四。

总之，现在轮到善良的Kyrie说出自己的惩罚，总不会有刚才那么惨烈了。  
“八号和二号，”她歪着脑袋露出一个甜甜的笑，“需要负责明天的晚饭。”她似乎还嫌这对这七个对烹饪一窍不通的人的惩罚还不够似的，又补上一句话：“直到做出菜谱上的任意一道菜才能出厨房哦。”  
被点名的是V和Vergil。  
黑发的诗人眨了眨眼睛，似乎还没反应过来这是一个多么残酷的惩罚，但他随即想到了自己在不久前刚烧坏了Nero的小锅——他把糖放的太多以至于牛奶没有融化完就糊在了锅底。还有怎么都不肯听自己操作的微波炉，它不是把意面热糊就是化不开冰着的草莓大福；总之他对这些食材还有处理它们的工具都一无所知。可他才不过三个月大，谁能为此责怪他呢？  
他下意识地看向身边的同居人，并且没有意识到自己的眼神有多么无助；V的本意是想趁着今晚多了解一些厨房的操作常识，至少能和抽油烟机与微波炉和平共处。在他看来Nero在这方面的知识比自己强得多，但他忘了Nero会做的也仅限于给自己热一杯牛奶。  
出乎V意料的，Nero突然举起了手。  
“请问我能加入吗？”  
他顶着全体成员带着笑意的目光问道，感觉那些眼神好像带有温度，并且投射到了他的皮肤上。“多一个人总不是坏事，我猜。”他试图掩饰自己的目的，但很显然得在大家‘我懂了你不用说’的眼神中失败了。  
Vergil的情况不比V好到哪儿去，鉴于他们原本就是一个人，V不会的他也不会。泡茶和冲咖啡他还能应付的来，但做一道菜？他觉得还不如让自己去杀完一座城市的恶魔。但他也对命运的选择没什么好说的，甚至已经做好了在厨房待一晚的准备。  
他看着自己的儿子，还有不久前从自己身上分离出的黑发诗人嘴角藏不住的笑意，突然感觉没来由的恐慌——他很少感到害怕，因为力量早已让他不惧怕任何一个敌人。而上一次是在害怕Nero把自己的礼物扔进垃圾桶，他总是为这些奇怪的事情烦恼。  
这一次大概是为了完全未知的领域；甚至还有些说不清楚的嫉妒，关于另一个自己。  
正当他陷入了这种莫名其妙的情绪时，另一个声音也在沙发旁响起：  
“我也可以来吗？”Dante挠了挠脑袋，找出了一个比自己侄子更糟糕的借口，“我怕他们做的菜把你们毒死……”

他们在研究菜谱上花了不少时间，因为每个人都觉得对方选的菜肴太过困难。  
“我们有谁会用烤箱吗？”Nero翻了个白眼，然后把手里的菜谱书翻过一页，“没有！所以别做你的红肠芝士披萨的美梦了！”他大声驳回了自己叔叔的提议。  
“那这个呢？”V指了指那道“熏三文鱼蛤蜊奶油通心粉”，“我觉得这个看起来挺简单的。”  
“可是我们不会用烤箱，”灰发男孩摇了摇头，再次为他的恋人在厨艺的惊人盲区叹气，“而且我们没有蛤蜊，它们要是活的才可以。”  
Vergil站在旁边没有说话，只是看着他们三个人把那本不算厚的菜谱从前翻到后，再倒过来复习一遍。能同时满足食材，他们的厨艺，能使用的厨具这三个条件的菜肴几乎没有，Kyrie也不会允许他们用什么现泡果茶或者甜牛奶来蒙混过关；即使可以，他们的自尊心也不会允许。  
于是他清了清嗓子，罕见的用征询而不是命令的语气开口：“试试炖菜怎么样？”他轻轻从自己儿子手里拿过那本几乎磨了角的书，翻到其中的某一页；  
“就是这个，土豆黄油炖肉。”Vergil觉得自己大概替他们做出了正确的决定。

然后就是鸡飞狗跳的准备工作，包括但不限于找土豆、胡萝卜、西红柿、洋葱和口蘑，在冰箱的冷冻层里找牛肉——Nero甚至还找到了半条用来吊汤的牛尾，如果他们真的搞不定这道菜，那应该足够救场了。找一口足够装下八人份晚餐的炖锅，各种刀具，盘子和长柄提勺，Dante打碎了它们中的两个，不过幸好碗橱里还有很多。  
在关于谁来清洗蔬菜和切碎它们的任务上并没有太多纠缠，在抽签之后Dante不情不愿地去清洗它们并处理那些天杀的洋葱，Vergil负责把土豆和胡萝卜切块；而且他拒绝使用菜刀，理由是那看起来很蠢。  
总之，漫长的准备工作基本完成，Nero甚至感觉他们的进度之慢可以把晚餐做成夜宵，或者第二天的早饭。

但好在现在一切看起来还挺像那么回事：切成块的牛尾在沸水里打着滚，再过三分钟就要捞去飘起的血沫；牛肉也切成小块用橄榄油腌着，切成块的土豆和胡萝卜已经煮好，这个时候在纠结Vergil有没有削皮已经没必要了，反正Dante信誓旦旦地保证自己洗了三遍。  
如果吃出问题来全找你。Nero在心里把这口锅扣在了自己叔叔的头上。突然他想起有一样很重要的东西被他们忘记了：是黄油，它还躺在冰箱的某个角落。  
于是他走到他们那台立式的冰箱前，看到了一个黑发的背影。  
Nero看着V轻车熟路地拉开了零时抽屉，从一排草莓酱后面摸出一板巧克力——他昨天刚藏进去那块，小心地剥开金箔纸掰下一大块，掖好包装再放回原处。他突然明白了自己的巧克力为什么总是比自己想得还要快的速度消失。  
V关上冰箱门，嘴里还叼着一大块黑巧，转过身他就看见自己的同居人愣在原地。哦，被发现了，他想。  
但还有补救的机会。趁Nero还没酝酿好自己的句子，V上前一步，把嘴里衔着的巧克力板的一角贴上了他的嘴唇，这堵住了受害者所有的委屈和不满。实际上也没有多少，Nero巴不得他再多吃一点。  
他们分享着同一块巧克力，身边的炖锅咕噜噜地唱着一首有牛肉香气的小调。  
然后Nero决定再掰一块，今天需要两人份。

现在所有的食物都待在它们应在的地方，而肉汤还没变成食谱上说的奶白色。这意味着在下一步工序开始前他们会有半个小时的休息时间。  
于是四个斯巴达家族的成员挤在不到十平米的厨房，那些锅碗瓢盆碰撞的声音消失后他们第一次发现留给他们的空间如此之小，更别提几乎变成实质的安静正逐渐填满之间的空隙。  
他们面面相觑，好像第一次发现对方的脸上是和自己一样的欲言又止。  
“真没想到会有这么一天。”  
Dante叹了一口气，看着剩下的三个人，他们身上流着和自己最相近的血液，但曾经他们离彼此的距离比陌路人还要遥远。“我是指在这个地方，对付那些天知道多难清洗的东西，还有那些肉和锅。”他伸出手指了指他们的四周，“呃……和你们一起。”  
是你非要来的。Nero在心里翻了个白眼，丝毫不觉得自己在这件事上也没有发言权。但他只是看着自己靠在流理台边的叔叔，他正在用难得正经的语气努力表达着什么。  
“说实话我真的很久没来厨房了，因为这总让我想起小时候。”  
Dante望向自己的兄弟，发现Vergil也正看着自己，他明白自己兄弟正在和他想着一样的画面；  
它们由母亲的长发，棉布的围裙还有几乎沁进了回忆里的香味组成，有时会有争抢第一口的吵闹，但最多的还是温和的言语和微笑。即使他们两个后来走上了完全相反的道路，但那些回忆确是完全一致的。他们都在不由自主地掩藏它，甚至逃避它，但从没想过去否认它。  
但因为这个小小的惩罚，他们又必须身临其境地体验它，甚至于回忆母亲翻动锅铲时手腕的弧度，以及从煮沸的锅里冒出的腾腾蒸汽。  
做饭从来不是一件简单的事情，它需要细心的准备和清理食材，精妙地控制火候，小心地添加佐料，翻炒或者等待收汁，被盛出来装进盘子里，然后端到饭桌上他们张着的嘴边；一天三次，从不怠慢。  
而只是今天的这一道菜就足够把他们折腾得手忙脚乱。  
“你的祖母也是站在灶台前，你揭开锅盖往里看的姿势和她一模一样。”  
Dante觉得自己的喉咙像是被那块没削皮的土豆块哽住了一样，他不能说出更多的话，仿佛让它们跑出来会使锅里的肉汤变得苦涩无比。于是他闭上嘴低着头，看着脚下的瓷砖。  
Vergil和V都沉默着，这是他们唯一能找到的语言。  
“我很抱歉。”  
突然压抑下来的气氛让Nero似乎明白了什么，Dante和Vergil从没有向他提起他们的过去。虽然陆续从女士们那里得到了一些信息，但他对于自己的这两位血亲幼年发生的事依然一无所知，他离它最近的时候也只是远远地望了一眼那栋红顶房子；  
他也知道有些事情是不能问出口的，只能等当事人自己把那些秘密扯出一道口子。  
也许是汤锅里冒出来的蒸汽熏软了那个厚重的壳子。现在一切都在向好的方向发展，他们总有一天能坐在一起分享那些被掩藏起来的苦痛与怨怼。

“把口蘑和黄油在锅里滑炒……”V站在炉灶边捧着那本菜谱，像平日里吟诵诗集那样给Nero读着制作步骤，声调抑扬顿挫。  
Nero把切成片的蘑菇和一大块黄油放进锅里，小心地控制火候防止黄油糊了。他听着身边人婉转低沉的声音，觉得V有一项特殊的本领：能把什么文字都能读得像一首诗，即使它们只是菜谱。  
Dante和Vergil都站在一旁看着自己的侄子/儿子颠着锅铲，顺便把装着土豆，洋葱，胡萝卜的盘子递过来——这是V的要求，案板离灶台有点儿远。  
而他们也似乎不在意彼此几乎肩并着肩，好像锅里翻动着的那些蔬菜就是全部重要的事情了。  
“加足量的肉汤，再放进牛肉。”  
V继续读着，而且试图寻找，甚至是创造一些韵脚好让这些句子读起来更流畅。  
锅里的汤汁开始变得浓稠，肉香和奶香混在一起，土豆和胡萝卜变得软烂，吸饱了汤汁翻滚着，和白色的口蘑与洋葱纠缠。  
“三勺盐，半勺白糖，一勺迷迭香粉，一把罗勒碎——”  
黑发的诗人终于读到了最后的章节：有关调料。那些细碎的句子和冗长的单词令他感到不爽，V皱着眉头思索着怎样断句才能把这篇诗歌更完美的处理好。他忘了这是他们的菜谱。

“三勺黑胡椒。”  
他终于遇到了一个合上韵律的单词，这个短短的句子是一个完美的咏叹调，让他诗人的天性忍不住重复着，每一遍都细微地改变声调。  
“三勺黑胡椒。”  
“三勺黑胡椒。”  
Nero的手开始颤抖了，锅里的汤已经变成了阴暗的色调，让他感觉很不妙，但他全然地相信身边的人，于是把这个疑惑痛苦地咽进肚里。  
“一把水芹叶。”  
V终于读完了他创作的诗，满意地合上菜谱，这绝对会是一道非比寻常的菜，他坚信着。  
它确实非比寻常，那天晚上所有的人都在餐桌上打了无数个喷嚏，并且伴随着更多的眼泪。

TBC


	8. A sweet trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恶魔的血统有时也会带来一些麻烦。

补充魔力是一件考验自制力的行为，特别是以吸血的方式时：  
吸血者要控制住自己不能在力量的诱惑下把贡献者的血液吸干，而当血液的来源变成了自己的恋人时，这就变成了对双方的挑战。

Nero皱着眉头，低头看向埋首在自己颈窝的那颗黑色脑袋。他能感觉到那条柔软的舌头扫过那个小小的伤口，从那里传来轻微的刺痛。这点小伤对于恶魔猎人当然算不了什么，可他还是呼吸急促心动过速，比被灌了三只血蝙蝠的毒液还令他头晕目眩。  
V当然不是吸血鬼，但他同样对这种深红色的腥咸液体深深着迷，特别是半魔人的血液，它们有一种特殊的味道能与他体内残留的魔力通路产生共鸣——Vergil在分离自己的人格时虽然吝啬地剥夺了魔人的尖爪和鳞片，但那些力量通路还缠绕在他的每一根血管中，像是干涸的河道，只要重新注入魔力就能再次流动。  
伸出舌头舔舐着不断从伤口漫出的血珠，他刚才拿小刀在那块皮肤上划了一道。血流得有些快，他来不及吞咽，就用舌尖引导它们流至锁骨处那个小小的凹陷；V用舌尖卷起几滴，像猫舔舐着自己盆中的牛奶。  
从血液中缠绕着的力量重新在另一个身体内流动，身上的纹身以肉眼可见的速度变深，恶魔的血脉又开始在每一条干涸的通路里奔腾。  
“够了Nero……”  
他最后一次用舌尖舔过那道伤口，然后把头抬起来。据说人类的唾液有杀菌的功效，但它和恶魔自愈的能力还是相差甚远，但Nero从不在这件事上使用那种力量，总是等着它慢慢地愈合——这样看起来就像是V治愈了他。在某种程度上他想的并没有错。  
Nero感到头晕，但并不是因为失血，他怀念着那条舌头扫过伤口时的酥麻感，还有同居人的温热鼻息喷在颈间的温度。于是他捧起V的脸拉向自己，然后亲吻他还粘着血迹的嘴唇，以一种近乎撕咬的力道。  
平常情况下他会有充足的耐心，像品尝糖果或者巧克力，它们和V的嘴唇一样都使他欲罢不能。但现在他身体内的另一半血脉在叫嚣着，怂恿他用更为粗暴的方式来进行这个吻；  
恶魔是极度尊崇力量的种族，相较于人类伴侣互诉爱意的温和交流它们更倾向于直接的征服，用暴力或者血统。这点在上位者身上尤甚。那些流出来的血液刺激了这一半隐藏的血脉，它们和情欲混杂在一起，像是稻草遇见了火星。  
V倒吸了一口凉气，他感到自己的下唇被尖锐的牙齿划了一道口子——Nero有四颗挺明显的虎牙，尽管他本人可能并没意识到这一点。  
浓重的血腥味在口腔中挥之不去，他分不清到底是刚才Nero的血还是自己的；因为他正忙着和那条闯进来的舌头纠缠，这几乎夺去了他全部的注意力。V下意识地伸手捧住那颗灰色的脑袋，并且觉得如果不这样做就会被Nero撕咬成碎片然后吞进肚里。他能感受到半魔人体内现在快要沸腾的血液，它们也在他的魔力回路里熊熊燃烧。

但随之而来的是一种诡异的感觉：像是有人把他们两个的一部分灵魂抽出来打了个结。  
那种被连接的感觉如此鲜明，V瞬间联想到了自己当初和那三只魔宠签订契约时的情景。仿佛是为了回应他的猜想，他感觉自己陷在Nero短发里的手指触到了一对有些硬而且毛茸茸的东西。  
他费劲地把自己从Nero的嘴唇和舌头间扯下来，然后看见了两只灰色的耳朵支愣在自己同居人乱七八糟的头顶。  
啊哦。  
显然另一个人也感觉到了事情有些不太对劲，Nero停下了动作，疑惑地看向有些僵硬的黑发诗人，再顺着那双绿色的眼睛伸手摸向自己的头顶。  
“你……把我变成了你的召唤兽……吗？”  
Nero犹豫地开口，说实话他并没有太多的恐慌，毕竟他已经有了一对会变色还有自己想法的鬼手。而且他也不是没有偷偷设想过这种情况，大多都是在自己惹V生气的时候。  
那种灵魂被系在一起的感觉甚至让他有些庆幸这个小小的意外，他觉得V就像一个谜，一本常翻常新的书，永远有着让他读不懂猜不透的神秘。即使他们在肉体上亲密无间，可Nero想知道自己时常冒出晦涩诗句的同居人到底在想什么——  
他总想把他们更紧地拴在一起，鉴于他曾经失去过一次。

“恐怕是的……”V叹了一口气，捏了捏手里那只毛乎乎的耳朵，它们的质感很好，在尖端有几撮长而硬的白毛。他尝试着把它按下去，可松开手就弹了起来。  
Nero眯了眯眼睛，这个新长出来的挂件好像很喜欢这样的抚摸，他舒服地忍不住摇了摇尾巴——尾巴？  
他扭头看向自己的屁股：一条银灰色的大尾巴正有规律地拍打着床单，活像一个安了马达的鸡毛掸子。  
V看着灰发男孩脸上错愕的表情，没忍住自己嘴角的笑意。  
“我能感觉到这个联系不是永久的，”他拉过Nero的胳膊给了他一个安抚的吻，“可能是我们的血液刚才混在了一起，然后我没能控制住自己的意识，和你体内的恶魔血脉签订了临时契约。”V看着那条正在摇晃着的灰色尾巴，犹豫着要不要把另一个也许更难以接受的消息告诉自己的恋人。  
“呃……这些我可以理解，而且我也不打算怪你，V。”Nero挠了挠头，“毕竟是我先……失控的。”温度又开始烧上了他的脸颊。如果不是这个小小的变故，天知道烧坏的脑子会让他做出什么事。  
“我可以说我不介意吗？”  
黑发诗人眨了眨眼睛，丝毫不觉得自己的回答对于Nero而言就像恶魔诱惑的低语。他看到面前的人瞬间低下了头，连那双毛乎乎的耳朵都开始变成淡粉色。

第二天那双耳朵和大尾巴还是在剩下的成员中引起了不小的骚动。  
女孩子们对它们表现出了极大的热情——这一点从她们平时怎么对待Shadow就能看出来；毛茸茸的东西总是招人喜欢，特别当它们还会动的时候。  
剩下的两位斯巴达家族的成员并没有过多的举动。除了Dante试图把一条腰带当成狗链子系在自己侄子的脖子上以外，Vergil也只是在看见那条尾巴的第一眼不着痕迹地挪动了一下屁股，显然是想起了不久前自己那条惹了不少麻烦的尾巴。  
V的猜想没错，Nico再一次从自己攒了半屋子的研究资料里找到了符合他们情况的名词。  
“血脉牵引——”她逐字逐句地念出来，并且不想再解释他们永远也理解不了的原理，只需要告诉他们结果：  
“兽化持续两到三天就能复原，没有后续影响。我说完了。”  
女机械师脸上带着饶有趣味的表情，“虽然我不知道为什么你没有变成蜥蜴或者蜘蛛，但不得不说这副模样挺适合你的。”  
是啊。自己背地里骂过他多少句“臭小狗”了。Nico偷偷翻了个白眼，这个男孩在某些时候固执得可怕，为了这个她和Kyrie没少担惊受怕。  
“我应该说‘谢谢’吗？”还不清楚自己有了个外号的灰发男孩不知道是应该感谢这位永远学识渊博的恶魔专家还是怎么样。他忍住了想要打人的冲动，从牙缝里挤出一句话：  
“还是说你应该先放开我的尾巴？”

即使是这个样子他们也要去工作。Nero在第二天有一份委托任务·，现在他有一个更恰当的理由带上自己的小诗人：  
魔宠怎么能离开自己的召唤师呢？  
“到了伙计们！”Nico猛地一打方向盘，那辆身经百战的厢式车在道路尽头来了一个死亡漂移。  
“早晚有一天你要把它掰下来。”  
坐在副驾上的Nero对这种表面玩命实则炫技的驾驶技术早已经没有任何话想说，他回头看向车厢里的V，发现他已经拿起手杖准备下车了，而且看起来有些摇摇晃晃；坐这种车是谁都要适应一阵子。  
“玩的开心！”无视了Nero想要杀人的目光，她从车窗里探出头向他们挥了挥手，嘴里叼着根没点的烟。

这次的任务依旧很平常：一群恶魔从缝隙里钻出来入侵了这片城区，天知道它们怎么每次都能找到那些裂缝，总之这是他们的老本行。  
“我觉得你不用拿着它们。”  
当他们一起走到一个小广场的时候，V突然开口，然后看向了恶魔猎人背上的长刀。  
“为什么？”Nero有些不解，“那我怎么砍断它们的脑袋？”他甚至都没感觉到自己头顶的耳朵也跟着动了动。  
黑发诗人沉默了，他抿着嘴看着那条也在晃来晃去的尾巴，银灰色的长毛让它看起来十分蓬松柔软。过了很久，他伸手贴上Nero的额头，有些无奈地开口：  
“我想你能感受到这种联系，”他说，同时再一次感到他们的灵魂被系紧，“我没有办法抗拒这种力量，让我单独放出它们三个而不去控制你。”他的语气低沉悦耳，像是吟诵着某首小诗。  
“而且你现在的样子并不是魔宠的最终形态，很抱歉前天晚上没能告诉你。”  
V攥紧了自己的手杖，不再是游刃有余的样子。他在紧张，害怕Nero责怪于自己的隐瞒，毕竟不是所有人都能接受自己变成一只四脚着地的动物。  
“哦，没事啊。”Nero挠了挠头，顺便抓了抓自己的耳朵，他现在已经熟悉这个格外的挂件就像接受自己的鬼手；  
“我不介意你把我变成什么样子，”看着面前人有些犹豫的绿色眼睛，他总是藏不住话：“即使是蜥蜴或者蜘蛛什么的我也挺开心的，有时候我确实有点嫉妒它们三个和你的关系那么亲密，”  
他想起了停在V手臂上的蓝色大鸟，用喙梳理他耳边黑色的卷发；还有Shadow，V总是用手揉搓它后颈的皮毛；即使是Nightmare，那个沉默寡言的独眼巨人，也能把他抱着举在自己的肩膀上。Nero觉得他们之间有某种心灵的联系，使彼此不用言语就能了解对方的心情与意图——他真的很羡慕这种关系。  
而现在他因为某个奇怪的巧合成为了V的魔宠，这是不是意味着他也可以真正和自己的恋人进行心灵的沟通？他一点也不介意自己被控制或者放弃自己惯用的武器，他全然地信任着自己的小诗人，即使是他让自己加了三遍胡椒粉的时候；在两个月前他们就能把后背交给彼此，那没有理由现在不行。  
“所以没事，就按你想做的来吧。”他取下自己后背的长刀还有爱枪递给V，“它们今天暂时休息。”  
V眨了眨眼睛，显然Nero刚才的发言让他一时找不到合适的话回应。他嫉妒我的魔宠？只是因为它们能和自己心灵交流？V有些哑然失笑，早知道就让Griffon在他的脑袋里叨叨不停一个小时。  
但那句话里沉甸甸的信任又无法让他笑出来，它们化成了某种更浓稠的东西沉淀在心底——就像是流动的蜜糖。  
“谢谢……”他最终也只能说出这句话，那些诗句太过晦涩冗长，不适合用来回应这样的坦诚。  
“我想你应该先适应一下自己的新样子？”在得到了Nero的肯定后V举起自己的手杖点在他的肩头；  
“Every wolf's and lion's howl. Raises from hell a human soul.”（1）  
随着最后一个单词从他的舌尖滚落，厚厚的皮毛覆盖了恶魔猎人的皮肤，Nero跪倒在地上，从喉咙里发出低沉的吼声，一分钟后一匹半人高的灰狼出现在他原本站着的地方。  
虽然猜到了Nero兽化后是哪种动物，V依然惊叹于眼前生物的美丽；

银灰色的皮毛厚实又蓬松，阳光像流水一样从上面刷过，使它们泛着些微的银光；健硕的肌肉被隐藏在厚实的毛皮下，四肢流畅而纤长，巨大的角爪紧扣在地上。他蹲下来捧着那张现在毛茸茸的脸，看着他灰色微带点蓝的眼睛。  
“Nero，你是头很漂亮的灰狼。”他直接在自己的脑海中对Nero说话。  
“哇哦！”Nero兴奋的声音传过来，“这样真的好酷！”  
灰狼也伸出舌头舔了舔黑发诗人的脸颊，然后把鼻吻凑进V的颈窝里。  
随后V把黑豹和蓝色的大鸟也放了出来；Shadow凑过来和Nero贴了贴鼻尖，表示友好的见面。它一向都很喜欢这个喜欢给自己梳毛的灰发男孩。  
而Griffon终于找到了一个可以尽情嘲笑Nero的机会，它绕着灰狼飞来飞去，一边发出嘎嘎的大笑，气得Nero几次跳起来想把这只多嘴的蠢鸟咬下来。  
“等着吧你这只小鸡，过几天就把你拔光毛炖了！”他咯吱咯吱地磨了磨牙。顺带一提，他现在可是有一口又尖又长的犬牙。

Nero很快就适应了这副新模样，狼的身体构造可以使他跑得更快，跳得也更高。虽然他现在不能拎着绯红女王切断恶魔的脖颈，或者扣下扳机打穿它们的头，但他有尖锐的牙齿和巨大的角爪，它们能像撕纸一样扯破猎物的腹腔或者四肢，除了要适应嘴里那股子怪味。况且有V在旁边协助他战斗。  
他高高跳起，从三米高的空中用牙齿叼住一只恶魔的尾巴，把它狠狠地甩向地面。它正好落在V的脚下，浑身泛着脆弱的灰白色，一根手杖精准地戳进了它的眼眶。在落地后Nero又一爪子拍晕了一只吸血蚁，尖利的爪子在它身上留下几道巨大的切痕。他一路小跑到黑发诗人的身边，把自己的头蹭上他的手掌，从喉咙里发出低沉的咕噜声；这个类似于撒娇讨赏的举动他曾经见Shadow做过，但现在自己也要。  
V勾起嘴角，用手在灰狼额头的厚实皮毛上揉了揉，又扯扯他的耳朵，最后在鼻尖上轻轻拍了拍。他怎么会猜不到Nero那些小心思，而这样直白的撒娇他也真的无法拒绝。  
旁边的Griffon在空中气得大叫，一道闪电落下来差点烧着了那条灰色的大尾巴。

他们用了一个下午的时间清理完了这片区域的所有恶魔。如果不是Nero有一半时间都在忙着把那只不断挑衅的大鸟咬下来，他们可能会完成的更快。  
总之现在到了回家吃晚饭的时间，V领着灰狼Nero跳上厢式车，收获了Nico的一声大叫——他们都忘记了让Nero把衣服脱下来再变形，所以他的衣服现在都变成了一堆碎布。

然后变成狼的恶魔猎人晕车了。即使趴在V的怀里也不行，不是所有人都能受得了时不时的急刹和漂移，更何况他的重心比以前低得多。他无精打彩地把两只前爪搭在诗人的大腿上，把脑袋贴近他的肚子，发出意味不明的哼哼声；  
尽管V一直在脑海里和他说着话，还有Griffon的斗嘴，但Nero还是非常难受。  
“你为什么不像摸Shadow一样摸我的后颈皮？”他用意识向自己的恋人发问。  
“我以为你不会吃一只魔宠的醋，”V再次惊讶于Nero总是能问出一些让自己不知道怎么回答的问题，他伸出自己的手，把它陷进灰狼柔软又厚实的皮毛里，它们暖和极了。  
然后V低下头，亲吻Nero湿润的鼻吻和尖锐的犬牙；  
“因为我也不会像这样亲吻它们。”他回答。

Vergil看着面前蹲着的灰狼，皱着眉头，似乎还在消化着自己的另一个人格带来的消息：自己的儿子因为恶魔血统兽化变成了一头狼，虽然过两天就会复原。但他还是不太习惯。  
那双和自己极其酷肖的灰色眼睛正看着他。  
犹豫了一下，Vergil抬起右手，轻轻地放在了它的头顶，感到自己的手心被轻轻蹭了蹭，他睁大了眼睛。  
Dante就和自己哥哥不一样。  
“哎——坏狗狗过来！”留着半长灰发的男人蹲在地上向这边拍着手，手里还拿着一个用皮带弯成的项圈。  
Nero终于忍无可忍地磨了磨牙，猛地窜过去咬住了Dante的一只手。  
老混蛋你去死吧。他在心里比了个中指。

注释：  
Every wolf's and lion's howl 狮子和狼每嚎叫一声  
Raises from hell a human soul. 唤醒地狱里一个亡灵 出自《天真的预言》


	9. An unsolved mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不管是男人还是女人，发型总是一个永恒的话题。

Nero决定在今天实施他的复仇大计，复仇对象是他的叔叔。

原因很简单：首先他没忘那天在Qliphoth的顶端Dante和自己的父亲是如何同时各用一个老拳把心急如焚来劝架的自己揍飞十米远，动作默契地好像几分钟前并没有试图把手里的武器把对方捅个对穿；虽然他也承认自己扇那个老混蛋的耳光的确有点狠——可那是他的鬼手干的好事，况且谁让他把Vergil是自己父亲的事瞒了这么久？  
哦，他还说自己是个累赘。Nero想起这句话就磨了磨牙，谁他妈要拦着你了？自己打不过还不让别人插手的恶魔猎人才是人间之屑好吗？  
再加上平常对自己时不时的调侃，偷偷签上自己的名字的外卖账单，冰箱里越来越多的草莓果酱，滥用长辈身份指使自己去打扫房间，把被Trish发现的色情杂志赖在自己头上……他扳着指头数了数Dante近日来的种种罪行，现在还要再加上一条：  
前几天自己兽化成狼的时候差点被薅秃了尾巴上的毛，还试图把皮带做的项圈套在他脖子上。  
这是人干的事吗？Nero忍无可忍，决定给这个不皮一下浑身难受的老混蛋一点颜色看看。  
正好今天他和Vergil接了一个委托，一大早就出门了。听说是隔壁镇子上出现了一个新的恶魔亚种，兄弟两个去打声招呼，就当出门散散心。

他们两个前脚刚走外面就下起了雨，Red Grave在初夏经常会下暴雨，燥热的温度一下子就能降下来。遇见这种天气他和V都不太愿意出门，雨天是个适合补觉的好天气。而黑发诗人比起晴天明显更喜欢下雨——可能在雨声中诗句会自动添加忧郁的氛围？Nero忍不住猜想。  
可现在他放弃了柔软的床铺，猫着腰鬼鬼祟祟地趴在事务所大门的门缝上；  
根据他平常的推算自己的叔叔和父亲应该快要回来了，Nero扳了扳手指又活动了一下肩膀，就连肩上的鬼手也咔咔作响。  
Dante你等着吧，看我今天我不把你一拳从门口揍到里屋。他露出一个得意的笑容。  
门外响起了刺耳的轮胎摩擦声，好像某个暴力女司机致力于让轮胎在水洼里也能磨出火花。  
他们回来了。Nero从门缝里看见一个穿着红外套披散着头发的身影跳下车向着大门走来，他立马缩回去靠着墙站好，等自己的叔叔推门进来的一瞬间就是一脚。  
然后看他灰头土脸地从地上爬起来，呦吼，大仇得报。男孩心里想着Dante的狼狈样子，丝毫不觉得自己的复仇计划有多幼稚。  
屏住呼吸，他等待着。

漫长到令人窒息的几秒钟后，Devil May Cry事务所这个月新换的大门终于被推开了。  
Nero看准了那个留着灰色半长发，穿着红色外套的人影，卯足了劲冲上去对着他的后背就是一脚，肩上的鬼手也心领神会对着后脑勺来了一巴掌。  
漂亮！他在心里为自己准确命中目标欢呼了一声。  
被偷袭的人在半空中堪堪稳住了身形，用一个不甚优雅的前空翻落地，然后用手中细长的刀鞘撑住地面——细长的刀鞘？Nero心里咯噔一下，同时一个他死也不愿意在这时听到的声音在背后响起；  
“你小子想干嘛啊？暴揍亲爹吗？”  
Dante跟在Vergil的身后进门，他还没反应过来就看着一个人影从门后窜出来把自己兄弟踹飞。虽然他下意识地就摸上了背后大剑，但能让自己老哥毫无防备地就被击飞的怎么想也就只有那孩子一个人吧。Dante几乎要为后面几分钟发生的事情大笑出声。  
“什……什么？”  
Nero看看门口站着的男人，又看看不远处背对着自己半跪在地上的身影，都是一样的半长灰发披在耳边，从发型上看几乎一模一样。他终于注意到自己叔叔身上只穿了一件深蓝色的短袖衬衣，出门时那件红外套……  
哦，我完了。这是他此刻唯一的想法。  
Vergil这时也用刀杵着地借力站起来，拍了拍裤子上的灰，转过身看着门口站着的自己弟弟和儿子。他的脸上并没有被偷袭的愤怒，更多的是茫然，还有一些紧张。  
他当然能感觉到Nero就藏在门后，灰发男孩用来隐蔽自己气息的手段算不得高明，他以为Nero是有什么重要的事情要说——和自己的父亲说。他忍不住加快了脚步，把Dante甩在了身后。  
可他没料到是突如其来的一脚。Vergil在落地后努力思考这几天自己有没有做了什么不得体的事招惹了Nero，可是没有。除了他忍不住摸了摸灰狼的头以外，难道这冒犯了他吗？  
“为什么……为什么你的衣服在他身上？”Nero有些颤抖地开口，又指了指自己的头发，“还有你们的发型为什么都一样？”  
他觉得此刻自己就像一面镜子，站在两边的Dante和Vergil就好像一个人和他的影子。去掉了衣服和发型的不同后他们是如此相像，特别是当两人都不开口的时候。  
Nero看向自己的父亲，平时倒梳在头顶的头发现在一缕一缕地垂落下来，遮住了他灰蓝色的眼睛，也隐藏了面部凌厉的线条——这让他几乎不再像一个四十多岁的男人，反倒比自己的弟弟更年轻些。他忍不住猜想他和Dante年轻的时候会不会也是这个样子，背着刀或者提着枪，在雨里砍掉恶魔的头。他总是好奇那些故事，好奇自己的血亲过去的时光。  
“这个嘛……”恶魔猎人挠了挠头，“我们今天碰见了一群小青蛙，它们的口水，呃，有点麻烦。”他似乎很不愿意承认是Vergil为了挡那堆快要糊到自己脸上的酸液牺牲了自己的衣服。  
“你父亲的外套和衬衣被烧了个大洞，只能穿我的。”Dante摊了摊手，“至于头发，你看我们两个像是出门带伞的人吗？”

“我从没发现他们两个原来那么像。”  
Nero耷拉着脑袋回到自己房间，拒绝回忆十分钟前在一楼大厅的尴尬场景。是的，他当然向被误伤的Vergil道了歉，而且差点咬了自己的舌头。看热闹不嫌事大的Dante在旁抱着手看这场好戏，“Dante再得一分！”Nero打赌这栋房子里所有的人都能听到他心里的嚷嚷。  
“嗯？”坐在窗台上的黑发诗人放下了手里的书，走过来也坐在床边，“我以为你应该知道他们是孪生子。”  
“这我知道，”Nero叹了口气，这个事实他花了很长时间才接受，即使Dante告诉自己时花了不到两秒钟。  
他们之间是如此地截然不同，从发型到衣着，再到使用的武器风格。Dante总是话很多，但其中的大部分是在发骚或者能把人气死，Vergil则更偏好用行动作为自己的语言；甚至是更多的小习惯，比如对冰激凌口味的选择或者鸡蛋到底是煎一面还是双面。他们总能做出相反的选择；  
有时候Nero甚至分不清他们两个到底是生来就如此不同还是故意要和对方反着来，他真切地感觉Dante和Vergil就像树根上分出的两根枝桠，固执地在有太阳的东方和月色多的西方伸展枝叶，但不可避免地要在同一片天空下交融。  
就像现在这样。他又想起了自己父亲穿着的红色外套，还有掩藏在湿漉漉头发下灰色的眼睛。  
“我刚才——”  
Nero话说到一半就闭上了嘴，他突然不想V说他本来想偷袭自己的叔叔却踹了自己亲爹一脚；鉴于V曾经也是Vergil的一部分，总有种再次面对当事人的微妙感觉。于是他抓抓脑袋，找了另一个话题：  
“我刚才看见Vergil只是用手把头发向后一捋，它们就全倒梳回头顶了。”Nero也伸手呼噜了一把自己的短毛，当然除了把它们弄得更乱以外没有任何效果。  
“他是怎么做到的？”  
他全然的不解，而且不明白为什么Dante在旁边笑得那么开心，好像自己的老哥刚刚表演了自己尘封十多年的独门绝技。“V，你也会吗？”灰发男孩靠近自己的小诗人，拉起他的一只手把散落在脸颊旁的黑色卷发梳向脑后，可那些柔软的发丝只缠绕在他们的指尖，然后又滑落回原来的位置。  
“我当然不会。”  
V从喉咙里发出一阵轻笑，他几乎要被自己恋人的奇特联想折服，他用另一只手向后梳拢自己的头发，然后向好奇的男孩展示了一下它们确实不会黏在自己的头顶。  
“我也不知道Vergil是怎么做到的，如果你想知道，为什么不问问他本人呢？”他说。  
可Nero只是盯着黑发诗人在那一瞬间露出的光洁额头，它平时都被隐藏在偏分的刘海下面，只露出一个斜角。他突然腾的一下站起来，匆匆向门边走去；  
“我去借个东西，马上就回来！”

过了两分钟后，面红耳赤的恶魔猎人推开房门，手里攥着一根发圈。  
天杀的Nico。他在心里咬牙切齿地诅咒那个不知道看了一堆什么垃圾文学的女机械师，她以为我要拿这个干什么？！Nero想起她那个暧昧的眼神就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“下回你们要用什么玩具要自己准备哦~”她从抽屉里拿出一根黑色的橡皮筋，露出一个绝对不怀好意的笑容，“不过别太过火，它质量不怎么好。”  
操！Nero气急败坏地爆了句粗，她以为我是来借情趣道具的吗？他看向手里的那个小发圈，惊恐地发现自己也开始想像一些不好的画面。靠！！！他一拳捶在身边的墙上。  
不过现在他确实要让它做回自己的本职工作。  
Nero重新走到V的身边坐下，把手心里的东西展开给他看，“我一直都挺想看你把头发扎起来是什么样子的。”  
V眨了眨眼睛，似乎才反应过来Nero刚向自己提了一个多么有趣的要求——他从来没想过把自己的头发扎起来。实际上他也从没思考过为什么Vergil把这个人格设想出黑色的半长发，他自己的不是灰色的吗？  
“只要你喜欢。”  
他把脑袋凑到Nero的面前，看样子是不打算自己动手。  
Nero咽了咽唾沫，他从来没干过这件事。他回忆着Kyrie扎头发的动作把那个黑色的发绳套在自己的右手腕上，再轻轻伸手拂过面前人散在额间和脸颊边的头发露出光洁的额头。让拇指小心地从鬓间穿过，然后绕过耳朵，在脑后拢成小小的一把。  
他在教团生活过的时候也留过半长不短的头发，感受过当血污黏在上面强行梳开它们时头皮传来撕扯的疼痛。所以每一个动作他都尽可能地轻柔，虽然V的头发柔软又干净，还散发着洗发香波好闻的味道。可Nero真的不想扯痛他的头发。他用另一只手扯下套在手腕上的发圈，这个动作几乎使他的手指打结——它们握过沉重的刀柄，扣下过艰涩的扳机，现在反倒却被一根细细的橡皮筋纠缠在一起。  
Nero皱着眉，把自己的手指从它们中抽出来，有几根发丝从那一撮里掉了出来，但他没有多余的手把它们塞回去了。  
V看着正在和自己头发斗智斗勇的灰发男孩的侧脸，那双灰眼睛里是全然的认真和专注，好像再没有什么事情能重要过把手里的头发束缚在那根皮圈里。他能感受到那几根手指轻柔地擦过头皮，和自己的发丝纠缠，如此地小心翼翼，好像扯断了一根就是不可挽回的过错。  
一种酸胀的满足感充满了他的胸膛，好像那里塞着一块海绵。

终于，Nero把那根发圈成功地绕了三圈，绑住了那一把黑色的卷发。并且在这个过程中体悟到了“奇数圈可以，偶数圈不行”的世界真理。  
这比杀恶魔要困难一万倍。他长出了一口气，欣赏着自己的作品；  
有几缕太短的发丝扎不进去，它们飘在V的额头和耳朵旁边。还有几缕掉出来的落在脖子里。但绝大部分都绑在一起了。Nero看着换了发型的黑发诗人，突然觉得这个造型有点像自己喜欢乐队的一个贝斯手。  
V晃了晃脑袋，觉得额头，耳朵和脖子凉飕飕的。这是从未有过的新鲜体验，他突然很想知道自己现在是什么样子。于是他盯着Nero的眼睛，试图从里面分辨出自己的倒影。  
“我觉得挺不赖的，或许下次我们再去听乐队演出就可以试试这个发型。”说到这个Nero突然激动起来，“然后穿上他们的T恤，还有你的纹身，嘻哈爆了！”  
“我是不会和你一起去舞池里发疯的。”V小声嘀咕着，尽管这并没什么说服力。  
然后是一段沉默，外面还在下雨。  
Nero看着把头发扎起来的同居人，觉得那些平日里忧郁的气质莫名消失了不少。倒不是说他不喜欢那种感觉，只是偶尔的清爽也足以使人耳目一新。  
他看着V露出的光洁额头，突然很想在上面印下一个吻；  
然后他也真的这么做了。

关于Vergil的发型依然是一个未解之谜。  
思虑再三，Nero还是不敢去问自己的父亲本人，于是他转向虽然很不爽但是可能是另一个知情人的Dante。而男人在听到了这个问题后足足笑了十分钟，从沙发上笑到地毯上，“小子，你应该庆幸今天是来问的我，”斯巴达之子大笑着，断断续续地说道；  
“很久之前，我们在雨里刚打了一场，他也是这样把头发捋过去……”他回忆着那个在高塔上的夜晚，“我就脑子抽了的问他‘你是怎么做到的？’”  
“然后呢？”Nero急切地追问，他觉得自己就要接近最后的谜底。  
“然后？”Dante眨了眨眼，又发出一阵笑声，“没有然后，他直接把我从塔上踹下去了。”  
他看着自己侄子脸上精彩绝伦的表情，“这可能是你老爹的独门绝技，轻易不和别人说，你可以等着他的晚年回忆录~”他又成功地被自己的冷笑话逗笑了。  
Nero终于受不了了，他觉得自己真的是脑子进水才来问这个总爱拿他打趣的混蛋。  
“我信你去死！”他撂下这句话转身就走，顺便狠狠地摔上门。  
不就是头发向后梳吗，有什么了不起的。他在心里腹诽，突然另一个绝妙的主意爬上了他的心头。  
他决定偷偷趁Dante睡着的时候在他的手上涂满发胶。


	10. A face-to-face talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 记两场私人谈话。

自从前一天打算暴捶亲叔叔结果误伤了自己的父亲后，Nero陷入了人生的又一个低谷期。

这当然不是说他和Vergil之间本就薄的比从旧货市场淘回来的陶瓷花瓶还脆弱的父子关系又出现了新的裂纹。尽管诚恳地道了歉也得到了本人的原谅，但Nero就是单方面地陷入了自我否定，认为自己踹在Vergil背上的那一脚彻底让它裂开了一个大口子；然后——噼里啪啦，花瓶碎掉了。  
自我否定后随之而来的就是紧张和刻意回避。  
原本他们的日常交流就少得可怜，大概介于“早上好”、“晚上好”、“下楼吃饭了”这种不超过五个字的对话，好像再多一个字他们的舌头就会打结，或者周围五米内的空气被抽干净。那天的道歉可以算得上是Nero对自己的父亲说过的最长的一句话，当然还要算上磕磕绊绊的重复单词和难挨的沉默。  
而现在似乎连这些句子都不愿意在那双灰色眼睛盯着自己的时候溜出舌尖，Nero不知道他是否还在记恨自己的那一脚；那天Vergil出奇地冷静，只是从地上站起来掸了掸裤子上的灰，甚至都没有问自己的儿子为什么要来偷袭，也没有试图用手里的刀把他随便钉在什么地方。Nero能从他的眼神里读出困惑和不解，但没有愤怒——这和那个就因为“自己的白吐司上被偷加了草莓果酱”就把兄弟钉在墙上的人完全不一样。  
这点Nero本人完全可以作证：在道完歉慌不择路跑上楼梯的时候，他听到了一楼大厅里乒乒乓乓的桌椅倒地声和亲叔叔的惨叫。  
这样的反常行为令这个才拥有自己的血亲不到三个月的男孩更惶恐了，当Nero发现自己面对坐在沙发上看晨报的Vergil连一句“早上好”都说不出口的时候，他觉得自己可能真的完蛋了。  
不巧的是，他们现在住在同一个屋檐下，处于低头不见抬头也逃不过的状态，比如现在。

今天Nero起的有些晚，昨晚他沉迷的游戏新开了副本，和队友组队下本撸素材直接到了三点，要不是黑发的同居人直接用手杖勾掉了电源插头，指不定今天他就吐着魂猝死在某个恶魔聚集的地方——今天当然还有委托任务。死于熬夜的恶魔猎人，这可能会被记在恶魔们的冷笑话薄上。  
打着哈欠，他从厨房拿到了属于自己的盘子，土司配花生酱，双面煎蛋和培根，外带一大杯黑咖啡。他特意把自己的热可可换成了这个苦得要死的东西，只是为了能清醒一些；等他揉着朦胧的睡眼走到餐桌旁时，瞬间被现状吓清醒了大半：  
他是最后一个加入早餐集会的人，这意味着只剩一把椅子留给他。不巧，正好是Vergil旁边的那个。  
Nero觉得从厨房到餐桌的短短十几步路让他的全身关节都僵硬得咔咔作响，他发誓自己把盘子放在桌子上发出的声音绝对大得吓人，因为他的手指抖得差点把它甩飞出去。  
这下全桌人的目光都看向了这个手足无措的男孩，包括Vergil，他停下了手里正切着煎蛋的刀叉，微微侧头看着自己的儿子。  
“早……早上好。”  
年轻的恶魔猎人深吸了一口气拉开椅子，把自己塞进这个比火刑架好受不了多少的位置。他费了很大的力气才把那句问候从自己舌头上扯下来，有人在桌子下面踢了踢他的小腿。Nero一抬头就看见黑发的诗人坐在对面，向自己眨了眨眼睛。  
“早上好，Nero。”  
Vergil并没太在意这个磕磕巴巴的问候，他点了点头，继续切着自己盘子里的煎蛋。表面看起来云淡风轻，实际正试图用不甚锋利的餐刀把那个煎蛋连同下面的盘子一起切成十六等分。  
坐在另一边的Dante不着痕迹地挪了挪屁股，他觉得自己老哥下一秒就要抄起阎魔刀找个理由对自己下手——今天他可没有偷偷抹草莓果酱在Vergil的白吐司上。  
Vergil很苦恼，他不知道为什么最近Nero总是躲着自己，那天的意外事件他自觉已经克制到了极点，甚至他开始有些羡慕Dante能够成为自己儿子的报复对象，起码他们之间还有一些正常的互动，虽然关于脏话的那部分他不予苟同。  
他也想过和这个错过了二十四年的男孩好好谈谈，但Nero见了他就想躲，或者就像现在这样；  
他看了一眼陷入巨大沉默中的餐桌，好像那段他们俩呆在一个空间就能把周围空气抽光的时候又回来了。Vergil皱了皱眉，决定把那个煎蛋切成三十二等分。  
V还在坚持不懈地踢着灰发男孩的小腿，虽然表面上在极其优雅地喝着自己的咖啡。  
可Nero还是专心致志地盯着自己盘子里的吐司，现在不是眉来眼去的好时机，特别是坐在Vergil身边时。他能感受到V纤细的脚踝在自己小腿上摩擦，那块突出的骨头在他手心里磨过的画面让他的耳朵烧的滚烫，所以他不敢抬头，更不敢猜想自己的父亲到底知不知道餐桌下面到底发生了什么。  
终于，在一片安静中Nero腾地一声站了起来，“我……我吃饱了。”他端起自己根本没吃几口的早餐落荒而逃。

Vergil终于把那个盘子切碎了。  
他放下已经卷了刃的餐刀，一言不发地转身上楼。  
这绝对是误会了什么吧？！Dante看着自己老哥杀气腾腾的背影，莫名读出了一丝落寞的味道。哈，以为被儿子嫌弃了？他把手里的吐司塞进嘴里，又抿了抿指尖沾到的果酱，突然很想笑。  
突然有人朝他打了个响指，恶魔猎人抬起头，发现V正看着自己。  
“今天晚上你有时间吗？”  
V咬着叉子尖，眼神却瞥向那个四分五裂的盘子，“或许我们应该帮点小忙。”他勾起嘴角，“不会让你再被钉到墙上去的，我保证。”

V的计划是和他本人不符的简单粗暴。  
“你把他的房间钥匙拿到，我把Nero塞进去，把门锁上。”  
黑发诗人看着面前听愣了的人，觉得怪不得自己从Vergil那里继承来的记忆里总在疑惑这个胞弟脑子里都装了什么。他好脾气地又重复了一遍；  
“那把钥匙你可以去偷，去抢，随便你怎么办。但是我觉得只有门锁应该不行。”V又想起了他们那扇一个月就坏一次的大门，“所以你还要抵着门，必要的时候还需要魔人化来应对一些……危险的情况。”  
“你的意思是就算他们两个再打起来，然后把这栋房子打塌我也要挡着那扇门？”  
Dante怀疑自己听错了，这是自己老哥那个人性面吗？现在他毫不怀疑面前的人在Vergil的基础上有了自己的想法，这样也挺好，至少他能说服自己去实施这个怎么想都是坑自己哥哥和侄子的鬼才主意。  
“我觉得那种情况不会发生，他们会尝试着谈一谈而不是试图把对方揍进地板里，”V的眼神有意无意地瞥向了对面墙上的那几个洞，“Nero和你可不一样，要赌赌看吗？”

他们的计划进行得非常顺利，Nero今天白天要去隔壁的镇子上清理恶魔，Vergil和V下午一起去市立图书馆借书——虽然这样的组合有些奇怪，但他们确实在文学方面挺谈得来，介于他们曾经就是同一个人。姑娘们还贴心地把自己的化妆品贡献出来，方便Vergil盖掉鬓间和耳边的蓝色鳞片，这是把V分离出来的代价。  
值得一提的是Dante在自己哥哥把面霜往脸边涂的时候没忍住自己的大笑，于是事务所里的保留节目再次上演。上帝保佑他们的墙。  
现在Dante从Vergil房间的书桌抽屉里拿到了门钥匙，在点了披萨和大杯圣代后他坐在二楼客厅里等着今晚的主角回来。  
一场好戏。他把沾在嘴角的芝士舔掉，如实评价。

Nero刚进门就被一根布条蒙住了眼睛，同时一个声音在他耳边低语；  
“一个惊喜，”V几乎是贴在恶魔猎人的背后，他知道用哪种语气不会让自己的恋人拒绝；  
“别摘掉它，然后跟我来。”他拉起Nero的手把他往楼梯边上带。  
现在他们上到了三楼，在这个过程中一些乱七八糟的画面闯进了Nero的脑海，他被这个带有强烈暗示的举动烧得晕头转向，根本没发现V带他走的方向不是他们的房间。  
Dante在楼梯口等着他们，他指了指自己老哥的房门，又扬了扬手里的钥匙，向他们比了一个OK的手势。傻小子你就乐吧，他揶揄地看着自己侄子脸上飘飘然的表情，用膝盖想也知道这个脑袋里在想什么东西。等会有你哭的时候。这可全都是V的主意，和我没半点关系。他把自己从这场罪行中撇了个干净。  
“到了。”  
V扭开门把手，扯下Nero眼前的布条把他推了进去，在一旁等着的Dante冲上来用钥匙锁住了门，动作大开大合，让人怀疑下一步他就要把那把钥匙吞进去以绝后患。

Nero现在懵逼，非常懵逼。他原本以为出现在眼前的是他们的床，或者更多想象的其他东西。  
但他从没想过面前的是一个坐在沙发上看书的Vergil。  
“V你在搞什么……”  
他第一反应就是回头试图打开那扇该死的门，可它纹丝不动，而且那上锁的咔哒声也并不是幻听。情急之下他用了些蛮力想直接把门踹开，但门后好像有什么东西抵着，他的脚踢上去就像踢在铁板上。  
“操！”  
等到他意识到自己又说了什么时已经来不及了，不过上一次比这个更糟，至少现在他忍住了自己的手。Nero僵硬地转身，看向房间里的另一个人，像是接受审判一样，他缓缓吐出另一个F打头的单词；  
“父亲。”  
Vergil放下手里的书，抬眼看着站在门口的灰发男孩低着头，好像在为刚才那句脱口而出的脏话感到不好意思。他能感受到门口传来的熟悉魔力波动，而且还是两股。看来有人要为现状负责，Vergil在心里给自己的弟弟记下了一笔，但并不打算就Dante偷走自己钥匙的罪行算账。  
他重新看向站也不是坐也不是手脚都不知道怎么放的Nero，“过来坐。”他拍了拍身边的沙发，尽量让自己表现得并不厌烦这个贸然的闯入者。  
既然都到了这个份上，Nero也只能走过来坐下——在离Vergil最远的一边，恨不得中间还能塞下一个躺着的Dante。  
然后又是令人窒息的沉默。  
Nero想起了在那辆厢式车里好像也出现过似曾相识的情景，上一次他们俩只隔了一个小方桌，Vergil盯着他的眼神简直能在衣服上烧出一个洞，他只好故作好奇地翻看着Nico的新作品。那个场景他每每回忆都会呼吸一窒。  
“你最近看起来不是很开心。”年长者率先开口，语气是本人都未察觉的温和，“是因为我吗？”  
后面的问句甫一出口Vergil就开始后悔，他没在人界长久地待过，那些委婉的表达他一窍不通。Dante有几次调侃他说话和拔刀出招一样直来直去，有时自己的兄弟会夸张地捂住自己手臂大叫：“Vergil，你的讽刺话要把我割伤了！”  
所以他此刻真诚地希望这场突如其来的谈话能正常进行下去。  
Nero被这个突如其来的问题吓了一跳，虽然本能让他很想否认，然后随便支吾几句找个借口跳窗逃跑，他甚至打量了一下那个窗户够不够自己通过。  
可是面对这样的Vergil，他发现自己不能——至少现在不能。

“……嗯。”  
他挠着脑袋憋出一个字，这等于放弃了从这里逃跑的选项。 “不过是我自己的原因，”他试图解释，“我从来没，没体会过拥有真正亲人的感觉，那种有着血缘关系的家人，我是说。”  
“然后你和Dante就那么突如其来的告诉我这件事就扔下我走了，接着又莫名其妙地回来……”  
Nero试图掩饰被第二次抛弃的委屈，可是似乎并不成功。该死的，自己是在埋怨他吗？他几乎不敢想象自己正在说什么，可是那些话就是排着队从舌尖滚落，好像它们早就酝酿好了在此刻爆发。  
“没有人教过我‘如何和你失散多年的父亲相处’，特别是他第一眼看见我就先问‘这是什么力量？’的时候。”  
他觉得自己彻底被那种情绪掌控了，这些话原本不应该和任何一个人说，他二十四岁了，说出来的东西到还像个四岁小孩埋怨自己父亲“为什么不多陪陪我”。Nero曾经设想过和Dante吐露这种心情的一角，但调侃和嘲笑几乎是可以预见的，于是他只能任凭它在心里发酵。  
“所以我只是……需要时间来习惯。这不是你的错，真的。”  
他终于找回了自己的舌头，在它上面跑出更多埋怨之前闭上了嘴。

“这是我的错。”  
Vergil罕见地没有掩藏自己的情绪，任何一个父亲在听到这样的话之后都不会选择侧面回避——Nero正在把自己内心深处最柔软的部分翻出来，即使他对这个血亲感到陌生，甚至感到害怕，但他依旧努力地表达着那些带点小孩子脾气的想法。  
“我也许没有资格说‘对不起’，因为我所做的一切都不值得被你原谅。”  
他用眼神阻止了Nero的打断，这些话他总是沉默地吞进肚里，或许Dante能从他看向Nero的眼神中读出来，但自己的弟弟也不会告诉这孩子。这是他自己的罪行，只能经由他的嘴巴说出才可以被宽宥。  
“但是现在我想弥补。”  
他说完了最后一句证词，等待着Nero的审判。

与此同时，在那扇房门外。  
“你似乎总是很抗拒和我说话，”V看着靠在门上的灰发男人，不经意地开口；“是因为我和Vergil有着共同的记忆吗？”  
“怎么？”Dante挑了挑眉毛，“你也想来一场私人谈话吗？”  
“为什么不呢？反正我们现在又没事可做。”黑发诗人看了看那扇紧闭的房门，现在里面完全平静下来，看来他们正在努力进行一场真正的对话。“不用担心他们会听到，相信我，他们自己的事情就足够焦头烂额了。”他再次向Dante抛出了对话的橄榄枝。  
“好吧，好吧。”Dante索性靠着门坐在，摆出一副准备长谈的架势，“你想聊点什么？先说好我对文学一窍不通。”  
“我也不打算和你交流这个，你还没回答我的问题，”V抱着肩膀靠在墙上，Vergil对自己兄弟的了解让他迅速抓住了面前人意图回避的问题。“你觉得现在是在和Vergil的一部分谈话吗？”  
“不，不是。”Dante回答得挺快，“我不认为Vergil能做到自己坑自己。”他接着补充，“我知道你们共享之前的一段记忆，但你们完全不一样，你能凭自己的意志去选择一些东西。”  
“我猜你是想说‘拐跑我的侄子’？”无视了对面人脸上的复杂表情，V饶有趣味地开口，“Vergil在第二次分离我的时候和我做了一些约定，其中的一项就是不要把他的回忆里有关你的部分告诉你。但是——”  
他指了指房门，“介于你愿意帮他这个小忙，我决定把他的一部分秘密告诉你，就当作是谢礼吧。”  
这算哪门子谢礼？Dante觉得这比曾经Lady拿自己的佣金抵账还过分，但他又说不出任何反驳的话。毕竟这可是Vergil一直藏着捂着的心事，从本人嘴里撬出一个字比登天还难，好像从那张刻薄的嘴里永远也不会跑出任何一句有关那些过去。  
而现在这个机会就在眼前。  
“我可以回答你一个问题，保证是Vergil的真实想法，但是只有一个。”  
这次轮到Dante沉默了，不是因为想问的问题太多，而是因为此刻他的大脑里根本空白一片。  
他想问自己的哥哥什么？  
那些事情好像都能找到缘由，他们因为相反的信念走上了不同的道路，对着彼此挥舞的每一刀都出自真心，那些恨意，还有征服与证明自己力量的欲望是如此地显而易见，几乎构成了他们对立的全部缘由；  
即使有些事情当初他不明白，比如Vergil在摔落魔界时嘴角的笑意，再比如为什么黑骑士三番五次地放他前行。但这些随着时间的流逝自己也都慢慢想明白了；  
Vergil是一个很好懂的人，他只不过一直试图用高傲和冷漠伪装自己，现在又有些陷入了中年危机。Dante早就从次次被阎魔刀钉在墙上的经验里摸透了自己兄弟的脾气；

可他也真的不想放弃这个绝妙的机会。  
于是他搜肠刮肚，终于从记忆的角落里翻出一个他童年时期的未解之谜：  
“为什么Vergil总是爱和我抢那个木马？”Dante翻着眼睛回忆着，“只要我不玩他也不玩，我想玩的时候他总能坐在上面？你说他是不是不和我抢就不舒服？”  
V眨了眨眼睛，似乎没料到这个宝贵的机会被用在这么一个幼稚的问题上。可答应了就要做到，他从属于Vergil的那部分回忆中翻找着有关这个木马的部分。  
然后他突然哽住了，像是被人扼住了喉咙；  
在Dante惊异的目光中他缓缓开口，好像那段不含血腥和离别的童年回忆中有更多不堪重负的东西：  
“是的，他喜欢从你手上抢到东西的感觉胜于拥有那件东西本身，包括那个木马。所以他会观察你的表情然后提前跑到那里。”  
“我就知道！”Dante用拳头砸了一下手掌，“他总是喜欢和我抢东西！”  
“可是还有一部分回忆在告诉我，”V皱着眉头，“后来他憎恨那个木马，因为他就是坐在那上面失去了你。”  
他看着面前那双睁大了的灰色眼睛，没有意识到自己接下来完全是以Vergil的语气在表达下面的句子；  
“我想从它上面站起来，跑回家挡在妈妈和弟弟前面，他们一定非常害怕。  
我是家里的长子，爸爸不在的时候我应该保护全家人。”  
“我开始后悔为什么要和Dante抢东西，我们明明属于彼此。”  
“我从来都没有怨恨过你。”

“我从来都没有怨恨过你。”  
Nero做出了最后的宣判，他看着自己的父亲的眼睛，觉得自己再不把这句话喊出来Vergil可能会抱着这样的自责度过接下来的每一天——他好不容易赚来的，安稳的每一天。  
“虽然我小的时候你没有管我，然后又把我的右手扯走，把这么多人卷进大麻烦里……”他嘟囔着，突然觉得这些实在是有点过分。  
“但没有你我就不可能坐在这里，如果不是你扯走了我的右手我也不会遇见V。”  
Nero看着自己父亲脸颊上的蓝色鳞片，这是那份礼物的代价，永久的魔人化。从那个时候Vergil就想弥补作为一个父亲对缺席自己孩子的人生二十四年的亏欠。  
他的生命，他的爱情都是来自于这个人，即使听起来有些奇怪，但这就是不容反驳的事实。  
现在他也要给予Vergil自由；  
一份不再为自己孩子所犯罪行内疚自责的自由，让他可以放下包袱，享受自己未来人生的自由。  
“比起怨恨我更想说的是谢谢，谢谢你给予了我现在的一切。”  
随着这句话的落地，门锁处传来了咔嗒一声轻响，看来门外的两个主谋对这场谈话的效果非常满意。  
Nero从沙发上站起来向大门走去，“那么，明天见。”他没有等待Vergil的回答，因为他快压抑不住自己喉咙里的哽咽，还有那些想钻出他眼眶的温热液体。  
而他在自己的父亲眼中也看到了同样的闪光。

他走出房门，不出所料地看见了自己的叔叔和同居人，但他已经没有多余的力气去报复这个恶作剧的主谋。所以他只是拉过黑发诗人，把自己的头埋进V的脖颈里。  
然后他们向Dante告别，回到自己的房间。

现在剩Dante一个人站在那扇门前，他知道Vergil现在和自己只隔着一层木头，他随时都可以敲响。  
只要他想，只要他愿意。  
于是他伸出手指轻轻敲了敲。  
“老哥，我能进来和你聊聊吗？”


	11. A summer day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半魔人也会被流感病毒打败吗？

夏天到了，Dante恨不得关掉DMC事务所搬去魔界避暑。

这都要怪他体内的那一半恶魔血脉，它们的故乡在魔界。那里是月亮的背面，终日不见阳光，加上那么他一点点爬行动物的血统——从魔人化的样子就能看得出来；这种微妙的返祖特点使得他比常人更怕热，但属于人类的那一部分却让他偏爱阳光。这也是身为半魔人的一点小小代价。  
在他刚一个人出来混的那几年，每到夏天都会格外偏爱待在地窖里的酒吧狂灌冰镇啤酒和草莓圣代。那个时候他还用着Tony的化名，每天在雇佣兵的子弹和酒杯里混日子，有委托就接，或者抢。如果没有就待到太阳落山，踩着还冒热气的柏油路回到自己的小寓所，直接就躺在地板上睡觉。  
后来他搬到了这座城市开了自己的事务所，没忘记在大厅装一个吊扇。虽然它的叶片和转轴老是意见不合，通上电就吱呀乱叫，搭配上那台总是坏的电视机和小姑娘的喊声，完美的一天。  
虽然它是老了些，也还能扇出点凉风帮他熬过一个又一个夏天。但Dante不是一个勤快到乐意大扫除的人，感谢Patty，让他不至于被外卖盒子和啤酒罐淹没。可小姑娘也扫不到挂在天花板上的吊扇，或许是经年的灰尘积得太多，突然有一天它就不转了。他对此也没太在意，反正也没钱换新的；  
随后他去了一趟Fortuna，带回来的那个秘密太过沉重，盖过了接下来几个夏天的热气。他不再在意坏了的吊扇，断掉的水电，没冲的厕所和没扔的披萨盒子，几乎以为自己的一辈子都会这样过去。  
可是他没料到只用了短短几个月，生活里能用“失而复得”概括的东西就如此之多，包括这个热到令人蒸发的夏天；

“嘿！你这个开关是个摆设吗？！”  
灰发男孩几乎是逃命般地推开大门窜进来，把背后汹涌的扭曲热浪关在外面，饿虎扑食一般扑向墙壁像扣动爱枪的扳机一样狂按那个连着吊扇的开关。Nero觉得自己全身的血液都要被外面的太阳蒸发了，只不过是处理了几只低级恶魔，放在往常根本算不上剧烈运动。可在这样的高温下只要他稍有动作汗水就从每一个毛孔里冒出来——他刚才恨不得把那辆厢式车的冷却水也灌下去。  
所以他期望着那台一直默不作声挂在天花板上的吊扇能发挥它原有的功用，哪怕只是一丝凉风，他快热到冒烟了。  
“哈，如你所见。”  
年长者把翘在桌子上的腿换了个姿势，继续用手里的杂志扇着风，另一只手扯着自己的领子。Dante也早早地换上了T恤和短裤，实际上如果不是顾及楼上的女士们，他早就把自己扒光瘫在沙发里。  
可是现在他不能。于是他努力说服自己适应这种变态的温度，顺便看着自己的侄子对着那个坏掉的吊扇无能狂怒。  
“操！你他妈就不能修一修吗？”  
Nero完全不想管自己刚才是不是又用了某些危险词语，虽然无数次地惊讶于自己的叔叔怎么还没被懒死，但Dante总能找到机会突破他的固有想象。他决定不再管这个像烂泥巴一样瘫在椅子里的血亲，直接用二段跳落在天花板的横梁上，在短短的木条上猫着腰检查着他们夏天唯一的希望。  
一个弹孔，两个弹孔，三个……Nero的脸色越来越黑，在从主转轴里扣下来一颗黄铜弹头后他终于没忍住把那个小玩意砸在自己叔叔的脑门上。  
“操你的Dante！”  
被点名的恶魔猎人只是从鼻孔里哼出一个气音，甚至连姿势都懒得换一换。他大概想起来这些弹壳的由来，一场在这里举办的恶魔狂欢派对。

冲了个凉水澡后Nero终于觉得自己活了过来，用挂在脖子上的毛巾胡乱呼噜着头发他推开了自己房间的门。  
“我回来啦，”他向着沙发上坐着的同居人走去，“你绝对想不到今天外面到底有多热，就算再给三倍的钱也别想让我再出去。还有那个天杀的混蛋，居然不修吊扇！”  
V放下手里的书凑过来听着男孩的抱怨，伸手拉过他脖子里的毛巾帮他擦那一头向四面八方乱翘的毛。刚才有几滴水随着他的甩头落在了他的书和手臂上，Nero从来不肯好好擦头发，现在来看或许是自己惯的。  
“那个风扇还能挂在那里我觉得已经是一个奇迹了；”  
V尽量小心地把那些乱翘的头发还原到它们原有的方向，Nero的头发比之前长了一些，虽然还不像另外两个斯巴达家族后裔那么过分，但好歹也脱离了扎手的板寸范畴了。他忍不住怀疑那天Dante顶着的一头竖起来的，满是发胶的头发是不是Nero的主意，反正受害者是挺乐在其中。  
“虽然这么说，你不也挺怕热的吗？”  
用眼神扫过身边人身上穿着的黑色工装背心，Nero惊奇地发现V穿上了前几天还严词拒绝的沙滩裤，“我绝对不会把这种花花绿绿的口袋套在腿上。”这是某位诗人的原话，对此他也只能把那几条完全没有那么夸张的短裤塞进他们的衣柜，然后在V露出来的额头上落下一个吻。夏天把头发扎起来总是令人清爽。  
“我还以为你早就把它们扔了，早说了你穿起来应该很凉快。”  
他用膝盖磨蹭着黑发诗人裸露的小腿。通常被包在工装裤里的皮肤苍白又敏感，几乎一蹭就会出现红色痕迹。V的体温偏低，即使是在这样的温度下皮肤依旧带着凉意。Nero试图把自己贴近这个大型降温抱枕，把自己的腿和他的缠在一起。  
“我猜你现在很热？”  
V看着他们纠缠在一起的腿挑了挑眉毛，他能闻到Nero身上传来的柠檬沐浴露的味道，在房间里越来越高的温度里从清爽变得粘腻，像一张网把他们拢进另一种莫名的气氛里。  
于是他索性把身边人的T恤推到胸口，把人按倒在沙发上俯身贴近那个已经发热的耳廓；  
“我不介意再热一点……”

即使是这样，天气热到难以忍受是一个大家都无法回避的问题。  
或许Vergil是整个房子里唯一对这个变态的温度毫无感觉的人，他每天穿着衬衫和长裤和一群套着T恤和短裤还想把自己扒光的人生活在一起，永远冷静，永远看起来很凉快，好像那件平凡无奇的塔夫绸衬衫里藏着强力制冷机。  
Dante曾经冒着被挂在墙上的风险捧着他的脸观察，试图找出一丁点汗珠；可是Vergil从来不会使自己的胞弟失望，不仅是关于流汗的问题。  
或许挂在通风点的地方能吹吹他脑子里的水，抱着这种想法下手的年长者心中没有任何内疚。  
最后他们还是决定买一台空调放在二楼客厅，钱当然是从Dante的卡里划。  
反正现在事务所的财务状况良好，交齐了水电费后还有不少盈余，其中姑娘们功不可没；她们成功减少了大半的外卖账单，同时热衷于结伴接任务，这对于她们来说就像出去旅游一样。所以账户里的钱水涨船高，几乎让某个穷光但产生了自己的卡可以随便刷的错觉。  
第二天那台白色的立式机器就尽职尽责地站在客厅角落里吐着冷气。  
顺带一提，Nico把两个曾经热到把头扎进冰箱里的人拽出来，花了半个小时讲解了“开着冰箱并不能使室内温度降下来只能让电费账单变长”的科学原理。所以他们这次定了能强力制冷的一款，恨不得把室内温度降到和冰箱里的一样。

而麻烦是从第五天开始的；  
姑娘们这几天都不在，所以晚餐依旧是披萨外卖配可乐。虽然他们也成功端出过一锅差点能被称为“美味”的炖菜，但现在厨房热得像个蒸笼，谁都不愿意进去和煤气灶斗智斗勇。  
于是生活又回到了老样子：垃圾食品，肥宅快乐水，还有永不缺席的特大份加料草莓圣代。  
反正是Dante付钱。抱着这样的想法Nero决定又加了两份巧克力味的圣代，他知道V肯定也喜欢这个。不过他没胆给Vergil也点一份，因为他的父亲从来没对任何口味表现出特殊的偏好，万一自己的选择刚好踩了雷……他不敢想象接下来的局面有多尴尬。  
现在他们坐在餐桌旁，那台空调对着他们呼啦啦地吹着冷风，开始解决所有的披萨。V似乎对那款夏威夷风味上面的菠萝块很感兴趣，于是Nero把自己那份上的也都挑给他，作为回报也得到了更多的烟熏牛肉。  
他偷偷看向坐在对面的灰发男人。Vergil依旧面无表情地用刀切着盘子里的面饼，好像认为用手拿着它们并扯出长长的丝是一件非常无礼的举动，就像自己的兄弟现在做的这样；  
更别提今天餐厅忘了看他们的备注，送来的每一份上面都洒了橄榄。Dante致力于把它们都挑出来扔到自己老哥的盘子里。这个危险举动看的Nero都皱了皱眉，不过他本人丝毫不怕，因为他知道同胞兄弟肯定会帮自己解决掉那些果干；  
那是从他们小时候就约定俗成的交换：口蘑归弟弟，橄榄和甜杏归哥哥。  
“交换使人类社会进步”这句真理或许也可以改成“交换使人类和睦相处”。

最后他们开始解决冷饮，Dante对着多出来的两杯挑了挑眉。现在只有Vergil看他们三个挖着杯子里的冰激凌的份，而他决定大发善心地帮帮自己的可怜老哥，把那个小时候因为吃了过多枫糖而坏了牙的秘密告诉Nero。  
巧克力枫糖加榛果碎。  
这是一个隐藏的密码，如果Vergil还没有被魔界的奇葩食物烧坏了舌头。  
空调还在呼啦啦地吹着冷风，他们大口塞着冰激凌。  
当V放下挖空的杯子时，一股寒意爬上他的背沿着脊椎游走。于是他打了一个喷嚏。  
这是一个信号，证明人类的身体比起半魔人还是过于羸弱，这一点在他回到他们比客厅热了不少的房间后就集中爆发出来。发痛的喉咙和干裂的嘴唇打头阵，头疼和发烧接踵而至。

 

Nero在半梦半醒间听到身边传来压抑的咳嗽声，他睁开眼睛看见V背对着自己把头埋进被子里，试图掩盖一连串嘶哑的咳嗽，可是除了把自己憋得喘不过气外没有任何效果。  
“你还好吗？！”  
他拧开床边的台灯，即使在暖黄的灯光下同居人的脸上依旧能看出病态的嫣红。Nero试图扳过黑发诗人的肩膀，可是V好像打定了主意要把自己闷死在他们的被子里，僵着肩膀就是不肯转过来。  
“我只是……咳，有些感冒……”他试图用干哑的嗓子发出声音，“别靠的太近……咳咳，我怕传染你。”说完他又往床边蹭了蹭，因为头晕眼花差点翻下去。  
Nero眼疾手快地把人捞了回来，顺便把这个不安分的病号摊平了按在枕头上，刚才听到的话令他好气又好笑。于是他故意伏低了身子，直到和V额头贴着额头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖；  
“我是半魔人，所以不怕传染，”他磨着后槽牙，额头相触的皮肤传来滚烫的热度，“而你为什么宁愿把自己闷死也不肯叫醒我呢？”  
回答他的是另一串猛烈的咳嗽，它们牵动了本就疼得厉害的喉咙，生理性泪水漫上了V的眼眶，他弓起背弯得像只虾米，就这一个简单的动作让他觉得整个世界都在眼前打转。  
这是不同于先前的痛苦体验；那时他能感受到生命和精力慢慢从开裂的身体里流逝，除了虚弱没有更多的症状，他不曾体会过人类的生病，即使是最常见的流感和发烧；他从没想过这具身体还能承受如此多的不适感。  
“好吧，你在这先躺着，我去看看有没有什么药……”  
Nero抓抓脑袋从另一边下床，觉得自己这句话一点说服力都没有。他走到二楼客厅，面对着黑黢黢的柜子，他思索着自己最后一次在哪里见到它们的医药箱；那里面放着绷带，纱布和常见药，作为半魔人的他并不需要这些，Kyrie原来用它给孤儿院的孩子们治疗些小伤小痛。  
可现在他实在是想不起来那个白色小箱子被出远门的女孩放在哪里了。在胡乱翻了几个抽屉后他还是放弃了，明天再打电话问她们吧。Nero觉得自己翻箱倒柜的动静都要把剩下的两个人也吵下来，最后他走到卫生间把自己的毛巾用冷水打湿，回到他们的房间。  
回忆着Kyrie照顾孩子们的动作Nero把它折了三折搭上同居人的额头，“我不记得医药箱放在哪了……所以只能暂时这样了，明天一早我就打电话问问她们。”  
V眨眨眼睛，感觉到有冰凉的水珠滑落进自己的额角，额头上搭着块凉毛巾——这是从未有过的新奇体验，但属于Vergil的那部分记忆里又确实有着类似的模糊画面，不过此刻他也没有精力翻找原本那个人的东西。  
“你就先这样躺着，我去倒杯水。”  
Nero帮他掖紧被角后又匆匆出去了，于是V盯着他开门的背影发愣；Nero比他自己想象的还会照顾人，他又想起了在Qliphoth地底的那首摇篮曲，虽然方式非常笨拙，但那些关心又是如此坦诚。  
人类智慧的结晶：物理降温，在此刻发挥了它的神奇功用，还没等同居人端着水杯回来他就在一阵眩晕中再次入睡，即使在睡梦中额头处的凉意也从未消散过。

“您所拨打的电话不在服务区，请稍后再拨……”  
Nero一脸凝重地挂了电话，看向沙发上老神在在坐着的自家叔叔，“所以，她们走的时候到底说要去哪儿？不是隔壁的城市吧？”他磨了磨后槽牙，觉得自己愚蠢到又信了这个混蛋的鬼话。  
“我也没怎么听清，”无视了灰发男孩意欲杀人的眼神，Dante耸了耸肩，“她们走得太急，好像是去什么海滨玩几天，我就随便编了个地方。”  
“别担心，没什么东西能伤到她们，女人发起狠来就没我们什么事了~”他盲猜了一个让自己侄子如此担心的原因，忘了自己的运气一向差得惊人。  
“那你知道医药箱在哪儿吗？”Nero几乎是从牙缝里挤出这个问句，他几乎想揪着面前人的领子比个中指。  
“我怎么会知道，又用不着。”Dante转了转眼珠，“怎么，你生病了？被热傻了？”他贱兮兮笑着凑过来准备拍上Nero的额头，却被早就熟悉这个套路的男孩一挥手挡开了。  
“去你的吧，就知道指望不上你！”Nero翻了个白眼站起来，“V昨天吃多了冰激凌又吹了空调发烧了，我回房间去了。”  
你这么作早晚会有报应。他在心里又给自己的叔叔记下一笔。

结果他没想到报应来得如此之快。  
一直到了中午，Vergil都没有出现过，属于他的那份早餐也一动没动。但那股魔力波动的确证明了他还在这栋房子里，更准确的定位是他自己的房间。  
Dante只能好声好气地把自己的侄子从他的小诗人身边拽出来，扯到自己老哥的房门前。  
“为什么非要我敲门？”灰发男孩显然还对几天前那场突如其来的谈话心有余悸，“万一他就是心情不好想自己待着呢？”  
所以才要你敲门啊，我进去他心情不是更不爽了吗。这种话他也只能在心里逼逼，“你难道感觉不到吗？”Dante伸手敲了敲Nero的胸口，“我们之间的恶魔血统都有感应，你不觉得你老爹现在的状态不太正常吗？”  
被突然告知还有这种功能的男孩眨了眨眼，凝神感受了一会儿讪讪地回答，“好像……是啊。”  
然后他推开门，捡到了一只同样在睡梦中发着高烧的Vergil。

现在这栋房子里唯二的两个健康人坐在客厅沙发上面面相觑。  
“我从没见过半魔人会生病。”Dante烦躁地耙了一把自己的头发，现在它们已经被他搞得像个鸡窝，“至少是在我们成年后。”  
Nero沉默地点了点头，他小时候也生过几次病，但随着自己慢慢长大就演变为了更多的皮外伤，他几乎都要忘记发烧和头晕是什么感觉。  
V是人类，他可以理解是因为吹多了冷风和贪吃冰激凌而发烧；但是Vergil？为什么？  
“也许……他们之间还存在着一些联系？类似于……通感？或者那些病菌进化出了应对恶魔的亚种？”他大胆猜测，但现在也没时间留给他们小心求证。  
“那些问题留给恶魔学家吧小子，”年长者再次抓了抓自己乱七八糟的头发，“我们得做点什么。”  
可是他们两个对照顾病号一无所知的半魔人能做点什么呢？Nero把女机械师有关恶魔的研究报告翻了个遍，那几摞厚厚的资料里关于恶魔会不会生病没提到半个字。  
废话，恶魔怎么会生病？它们只会被杀死然后烂掉。  
现在轮到Dante去给两个病号换凉毛巾——为了方便观察V和Vergil之间可能存在的奇特联系和接下来的治疗（如果他们能找到方法的话），他们把两个人搬到了客厅的沙发上，并且记得关上了空调。两个人躺在沙发上还盖着毛毯，这看起来有点惨兮兮的，但现在也顾不上那么多了。  
“你看看你现在这个样子丢不丢人，”Dante把新换的毛巾盖在Vergil的头上，他还沉在睡梦里，听不见自己胞弟正拿自己开涮；  
“哈，我拿剑捅你胸口的时候都没吭一声，怎么现在被一个流感打趴了？你是不是假的Vergil？”他伸手拍拍睡着的人的脸，这个动作平时给他八个胆子都不敢，“你把我老哥弄哪去了？”  
可这次并没有一把长刀飞过来把他钉在墙上，Vergil依旧紧闭着眼。从手掌传来的温度高的惊人，而且还摸到了更多粗糙的鳞片。这场突如其来的急病引出了更多的魔人化特征，好像他的血液要被异常的高热煮沸了一样。  
于是Dante悻悻地闭上了嘴，把他脑门上那块毛巾翻了个面。

“这条或许有点用！”  
Nero捧着一个笔记本跑过来，“还记得我们遇见的那种绿色苍蝇吗？他们尾部的汁液有可以治愈其他恶魔的作用，还有那些蜥蜴怪，”他用手指划过那一行小字，“它们的尾巴是可以再生的，猜测那里应该具有某些促进机体恢复的物质。”  
“你确定？”Dante想象了一下那一团东西就皱了皱眉，“我们要用治疗恶魔的方法治他们两个吗？”  
“不试试怎么知道？”男孩的脸色也好看不到哪儿去，“而且我们也找不到该死的医药箱。”  
“行吧，那就试试。”伸手拿过靠在沙发边上的阎魔刀，Dante拔刀出鞘切出两道空间裂痕，虽然没原主人动作那么潇洒，但也足够他把自己塞进去，“我去搞材料，你负责制作。”

半个小时后，他们的药剂新鲜出炉了。  
Nero端着他用来煮牛奶的小锅，脸色复杂地走到客厅，“我尽力了。”他的语气沉痛悲切，像是刚刚宣判了自己奶锅的死刑。  
“哇哦……”  
Dante盯着锅里那一堆还在缓慢旋转着的深绿色液体，还有几段像尾巴尖一样的东西在里面漂浮，整个器皿散发着难以形容的诡异味道，像是烂泥巴和臭榴莲的混合体。  
“厨艺不错嘛小子。”他捏住鼻子用另一只手接过锅柄，端到茶几上，再用一个小勺盛出一点——递到Vergil的嘴边。  
“老哥张嘴，啊——”  
说不上心里是恐惧还是激动，Dante准备把勺子直接戳进自己兄弟的嘴里。都是你儿子的主意，东西也是他做的，有什么事情千万别怪我。他把这个锅轻车熟路地扣给了Nero。  
可在那一勺诡异的液体离Vergil的嘴唇还有一丝距离的时候，那个本应睡着的人突然睁开了眼睛。  
“你敢喂我这种东西就死吧，Dante。”

那锅东西被他们倒进了马桶，而那口可怜的锅即使Nero刷了三遍也没办法去掉那种诡异的味道，于是也被扔进了垃圾桶。

现在他们又回到了原点。  
“我能感觉到那种联系。”清醒过来的V披着毛毯坐在沙发上，“是我的魔力波动影响了Vergil，第二次分离不太完整，我的虚弱也会导致他的力量紊乱。”他指了指自己的脸颊，“所以那些鳞片才会冒出更多。”  
“所以说只要你的病治好了他也会恢复吗？”Nero给他端来一杯热水，看向在另一张沙发上躺着的Vergil。  
“理论上是这样，但他也需要一些治疗。”V瞥了一眼那个闭上嘴的白色机器，“毕竟他也跟着你们吹了不少冷风，本来魔界那边就挺冷的。”  
Kyrie打来的电话拯救了他们，显然姑娘们对于怎么照顾病号更擅长一些。  
“药箱在书柜上面，里面第三个格子里是抗生素，一天三次一次一片……”Nero把听到的话都记在纸上，“抗生素对半魔人不管用……？啊，好吧，我会熬点白粥。不，那个锅我扔了……总之原因很复杂……水开了再放米是吗？好，好我记住了，谢谢你Kyrie。”  
挂断了电话，他把那张纸拍在自己叔叔的胸口，“如果你一会儿不想再被挂到墙上就去拿药吧。”  
然后Nero走进厨房，从壁橱里拿出一口新的锅，加了一半的水开始熬粥。他衷心地希望这次他不会做出来奇怪的东西，那道世界上独一无二的恶魔恢复汤剂他准备当成一个秘密嚼烂了吞进肚子里。  
一切都非常顺利，白色的米粥在锅里咕噜噜地冒着泡，谷物散发的香气比刚才的恶魔材料不知好闻了多少倍，Dante趁着他去给病号倒水的功夫溜进来往里面撒了一把葡萄干和甜杏干。虽然Kyrie的叮嘱里没这两样，但闻起来还不错。

现在是气温正高的午后，屋里没开空调热的惊人。四个人坐在沙发的茶几旁，面前各有一碗冒着热气的米粥。  
大概是Dante良心发现，觉得在病号面前大吃披萨不太友好，就自告奋勇地也盛了一碗。而Nero根本就继承了Kyrie总会把食物做多的良好传统，总之现在人人有份。  
Vergil拿勺子搅着自己碗里的粥，一些黄色的果干被翻了上来，酸甜的果香混着大米清淡的香气熨平了他眉间的褶皱。甜杏和葡萄，他看向正被粥烫的呲牙咧嘴的人，决定不去计较自己的兄弟刚刚试图把那种恶心液体灌进自己嘴里的罪行。  
之后他去盛了第二碗。Nero莫名地受宠若惊。  
有风从打开的窗子里吹了进来，虽然外面依旧热浪滚滚，但喝着热粥的他们好像也不觉得那么热了。

吃完药的V脸色好了不少，人类发明的药物迅速地处理了那些不适症状，除了还有一点发烧的尾巴没有散去，他现在已经可以靠在床头继续自己那本没看完的书了。  
一杯热水被放在了他的手边，黑发诗人抬起头看着自己的同居人。  
“我记得你说半魔人不害怕传染。”他拉下恶魔猎人的脑袋，给了他一个吻。  
但当他们分开之后，Nero突然打了个喷嚏。

啊哦。


	12. A happy time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero今年24岁，认为自己不需要去游乐园补过一个儿童节。

 

从DMC事务所的信箱里你可以发现每天的晨报、水电费账单、一些委托人寄来的感谢信或者银行付款回执。运气好的时候还能找到没被某人及时拿走的个人私藏（夏天是泳装特辑）。  
但偶尔也有一些奇怪的东西被塞进来，比如今天早上躺在里面的几张游乐园优惠券。

Dante哼着小曲在一叠厚厚的账单和信封里寻找自己的那个牛皮纸袋。  
今天是一号，这意味着有两本新刊要到，他必须要赶在第二个来收信的金发女恶魔来之前拿走，而且还要躲着自己兄弟，那天被一条尾巴撕碎珍藏特辑的噩梦仍让他心有余悸。  
他翻过一张张的账单，毫无自觉的把属于自己的那份跳过，试图藏在他们的水电燃气费里蒙混过关，反正大不了被Trish扯着耳朵再数落一遍。还有那些来自委托人的感谢信，天啊，那些人什么时候才能意识到他们之间只是“你给我钱，我帮你杀恶魔”的简单关系，然后停止寄来派对和晚宴邀请？他甚至还看到了一个粉红色扎丝带的信封：  
一份婚礼请柬。  
忍不住翻了个白眼，恶魔猎人开始反思自己年轻的时候到底是不是脑子进了水。不然怎么会接了一份又一份毫无报酬的委托，看着恶魔的仆人和大小姐、酒吧女郎和她的傻小子、摇滚女王和经纪人互诉衷肠。  
或许是那个时候他很寂寞，看着别人得到幸福就感觉自己也能分享其中的一份。  
但现在他好像也没那么寂寞了；有炸培根和烤吐司的香气从楼上飘进了鼻子里，混杂着某个灰发男孩的笑声、碗碟碰撞声和拖鞋圾拉过地板的声音。Dante耸了耸肩，抽出了属于自己的那个纸袋，发现在背后还粘着几张花花绿绿的传单。  
他伸手把它们扯下来，以为又是什么推销空气炸锅或者扫地机器人的广告准备扔到墙角，但上面印着的一幅画让他停下了手；  
一个一家三口的剪影，背后是由过山车，城堡，摩天轮和气球拼成的五颜六色的游乐园。

“奇妙梦幻岛新开业！和家人来这里享受美好时光！”

这句宣传语被操心斯巴达家族亲子关系的Dante脑内自动翻译成了“老哥这又是一个机会”。于是他把这张宣传页折好放进口袋里，夹着自己的杂志关上了信箱门。

在早餐桌上他抛出了这个话题；  
“这周末大家都有空吗？”  
他把那张纸展开推到桌子中间，“新开的游乐园，组团去还能打折——”他把这句话吞了回去，真是穷怕了。他想。清了清嗓子，“我们也好久没一起出去找乐子了，我觉得这个地方还挺不赖，怎么样？”  
“是那个有旋转木马，冰激凌和公主城堡的地方吗？”  
Kyrie第一个举起了手，她在Fortuna岛上只从外乡人那里听说过这种为小孩子准备的乐园，充斥着笑声，甜味和毛绒玩具的梦幻天堂。搬来这里后又因为一连串的事情没能去成，褐发女孩对这样的地方没有任何抵抗力。在得到Dante的确认后她兴奋地扯着身边女机械师的胳膊，“一起去嘛Nico，我想玩你上次说的那个旋转茶杯~”

女孩子总是很好搞定，Trish和Lady表示推迟一周进行她们的夏装大扫荡也没关系，她们对Kyrie描述的毛绒绒和亮闪闪的玩偶，骑上去就能变成公主的旋转木马感到十分好奇；虽然时间女神对她们的容貌极尽眷顾，但谁会对这样的形容无动于衷呢？

现在就剩下了三位困难人士。  
Dante对着坐在自己对面的兄弟挤眉弄眼，试图让自己老哥明白这是一个拉近父子关系的绝妙机会。只是一场推心置腹的交流还不太够，他们都错过了彼此太多的时光，这需要日后的缓慢弥补。  
在他觉得自己的面部肌肉都快抽筋的时候，一直盯着那张花花绿绿的广告面无表情的人终于微不可差地点了点头。不知是不是自己的错觉，Dante觉得Vergil的眼神一直盯着那个黑色的剪影，似乎要在上面烧出一个洞来。  
大概是想到什么伤心事了吧。他不想胡乱猜测自己兄弟本就单薄的私生活，每个人都有点自己的小秘密。于是他接着看向坐在另一边的V，经过上一次的合作他发现他们两个大概可以就“帮助Nero和Vergil修复和谐完整亲子关系”达成统一战线。  
黑发诗人眨眨眼睛，很快就心领神会。他在桌子下面踢了踢同居人的小腿。  
“我也想去，Nero。”  
被点名的男孩咬着自己的吐司左右为难。他不是不知道自己叔叔打的什么鬼主意，而坐在身边的Vergil刚才点了点头让他整个人都抖了抖。老天，自己二十四岁了，难道还要跟着他们去游乐园为童年补票吗？他根本无法想象这一堆能手撕恶魔的人能和乐融融地一起结伴出游。  
但恋人的请求又让他无法拒绝，Nero盯着被挤到手指上的一点花生酱，觉得自己突然有了一点勇气去面对那个过于诡异的场景。不管是以什么身份，即使是陪着自己的两位血亲扮演一个合格的后辈，还是带着自己的同居人体验对他们而言都是全新的娱乐方式。  
他突然觉得自家叔叔的这个提议也没有那么糟糕，至少在Vergil点头的时候；他觉得自己的心脏仿佛被人轻轻揪了一把，带着点说不明的兴奋和惶恐。  
“好吧，算我一个。”他叹了口气举起手。  
“OK，全票通过！”  
Dante欢呼了一声，拿过那张宣传册折成纸飞机，哈了一口气向天花板扔去，毫不意外地看它慢悠悠转了一个圈，精准地击中了灰发男孩的后脑勺。

第二天他们站在那个被无数气球、丝带和霓虹灯牌簇拥着的拱门前。  
虽然在广告和电视节目中见过这样的大型游乐设施，这些基本只在酒吧、工作台和恶魔堆里消磨时间的人还是发出了惊奇的赞叹声。  
姑娘们约好了都换上了漂亮小裙子和高跟凉鞋，试图把自己打扮成和城堡和旋转木马相符的风格。实际上她们也很成功，在等待男士们买票的十分钟里有无数的小伙子试图上前搭讪，由穿着布偶衣服的人发放的气球也系满了她们的小指。  
那些抱有美好幻想的男孩们永远也不会知道：他们面前的女孩们有一个压根不是人类，一个能单手抗火箭筒，一个车技甩他们二十条街。哦，还有一个正常的褐发小天使，但她们不会允许有人翘走事务所的希望之光。  
“给你们票……”Nero拉着V好不容易才从人堆里挤出来，把手里的手环递给她们；  
现在已经不再是撕纸质票的怀旧年代，所有的服务只用刷一下手环里的芯片，滴，方便快捷。所以自己为什么还是没有智能手机？今天的Nero也在思考这个未解之谜。

大家一致决定应该先一起体验一个项目再分头行动。仿佛是向这个游乐场的设计者挑衅似的，Dante选择了鬼屋。  
一个被改造成废弃医院的破旧小楼藏在游乐场的角落里，配上生锈的铁栅栏和枯萎的蔷薇。就连这一小片的天气也特给面子地阴沉沉，加上从里面隐约传出的惨叫声，硬生生地在这个阳光灿烂欢声笑语的游乐场里隔离出一个凄惨恐怖的角落。  
正好八个人一组，他们没等多久就被一个头顶缠着绷带，好像被敲碎了脑壳一样的工作人员放了进去。  
“请注意安全小心脚下，如果出现任何不适就按下手环的紧急呼叫按钮，会有工作人员提供帮助。”服务生例行公事地为新进的一组游客讲解注意事项，完全没意识到自己放进去的是一群怎样的怪物。  
“所以说，那些垃圾你们在魔界还没看够吗？为什么要来这么无聊的地方，又吓不着。”  
Nero把手背在脑后，跟在两位长辈的后面踩上摇摇欲坠的木楼梯。他觉得Dante真的是闲得蛋疼，连真的恶魔他们都不知道杀过多少只，难道还会怕这些假的道具？不过今天他也没拿那把红色长刀，只在枪套里塞了Blue Rose，Nero看向走在前面的自己叔叔，在薄风衣下面也能依稀看出腰间有两把手枪的轮廓——这么一对比，依旧坚持带着阎魔刀的Vergil也没那么奇怪了。  
大概会被当成某种角色扮演吧。他想着，感觉有人轻轻拽住了自己的衣角。  
还以为是某个工作人员恶作剧的男孩瞬间抓住了那只手腕，Nero皱着眉准备给这个不自量力的扮演者一个警告。可是从耳边传来的声音让他放松了力道；  
“姑娘们都不见了。”  
V伏在他耳边低语，恶魔猎人回头看了看身后，原本叽叽喳喳说笑的四个女孩子不知道什么时候不见了，也许是觉得和他们一起走实在是没什么挑战性。  
Nero想了想，觉得自己也不用担心Kyrie，Trish和Lady任何一个都能把这栋房子拆了。于是他反手扣住了那只手，把自己的手指塞进了V的指缝。  
“如果你害怕的话和我说，我保证不会嘲笑你。”他小声嘀咕着，声音已经染上了笑意。  
“是啊，我快吓死了。”黑发诗人也扯出一个假惺惺的笑容，把自己更紧地贴向身边人。

现在他们四个走到了二楼，面前是一条符合恐怖医院风格的幽闭走廊，一盏吊灯在天花板上半闪不闪，努力烘托出昏暗诡异的气氛；不知道从哪个角落传来滴答的水声，诱使游客把它们脑补成鲜血滴落的声音；走廊尽头是一个死胡同，看来通向上一层的楼梯就藏在某一扇关着的房门后。  
“一共四间，我们一起还是一人一间？”Dante向着紧闭的铁门努了努嘴，“我提议前者，不然就太无聊了。”  
没人反对，于是某个永远学不会好好开门的人抬脚踹开了第一扇门。

 

房间里黑黢黢的一片，在他们走进去的一瞬间一盏无影灯在头顶亮了起来，照亮了房间中央的一张手术台。这大概是模拟人体改造失败的场景，一只手从被单下面伸出来，鲜血顺着垂下来的指尖滴下来，在地上积成了一小滩。这大概就是诡异水滴声的由来。  
“哈，你们猜他会不会突然坐起来？”Dante抱着肩膀从嘴角扯出一个冷笑，拿起了靠在墙角的一把电锯，“要来玩电锯惊魂吗？”他扳开了开关，咯剌咯剌的摩擦声伴随着火花衬得那张胡子拉碴的脸莫名有些恐怖。  
那个可怜的人哪见过这架势，本来他应该趁着游客被恐怖气氛震住的时候趁机跳起来拿起他的道具把他们吓跑，或者吓到房间深处——那里还有一个血淋淋的拥抱在等着他们。

但现在那个参观者拿着电锯一脸狞笑地走过来，比他这个工作人员还要像一个电锯狂魔。于是他赶忙掀开了身上的床单跳下来，摸了一把脸上的人造血液，几乎要退到墙角。  
“先，先生，那个道具非常危险……您能，能把它放下来吗？”  
“切，无聊。”  
丝毫没找到乐子的恶魔猎人放下了手里的机器，环顾了四周，他觉得还是不要直接问这个人楼梯到底在不在这一间，那就太无趣了。于是他拽过自己侄子的袖子，“你去看看里面有没有楼梯。”  
Nero翻了个白眼，走过去掀起那个溅上血迹的隔离帘子。一个人影从墙后向他扑过来，多年养成的战斗直觉让他迅速闪身躲开，同时一个背身肘击把那个血糊刺啦的的人击倒在地上。他后知后觉地才发现那应该是一个工作人员，下意识地就被自己当成偷袭的敌人无端受害。  
他手忙脚乱地扶起趴在地上连痛呼都发不出来的人，“对不起，我不是故意的……”Nero觉得自己真的蠢爆了，“请问，里面有楼梯吗？”他用了最礼貌最温和的语气发问，好像刚才那一记狠厉的重击不是他打的一样。  
那个可怜人只能摇着头，惊恐地看着这个语气像天使动作却是魔鬼的男孩，盘算着自己一会要不要申请工伤补贴。

第二扇门里堆满了断肢和各种标本，他们还发现了一个踩到了就会倒一盆血下来的机关，于是Dante想了个办法让来追他们的‘僵尸’踩上去。

第三扇门里是一个盥洗室，所有的水龙头里拧开都是红色的液体。那扇铁门在他们进来的时候就自动锁上，所以他们不得不先把躲在角落里的‘异形生物’抓出来，从它的口袋里翻出了钥匙。

鉴于Dante的运气一向很差，所以直到最后一扇门他们才能确定通向顶楼的楼梯就藏在这里。推开门后一片白花花的绷带垂下来，随着不知道哪里吹来的冷风微微晃动。  
V伸手扯下一根，把自己的小指和Nero的绑在一起，“留个纪念。”他解释。  
“哦吼，这些绷带我挺熟悉的，”Dante也扯下一根隔空对着自己兄弟的脸比划，“我还挺怀念当年脸上缠着绷带的你，那个化名真的是烂爆了，傻子都能猜到！”他回忆着那个酒吧里脸上缠满绷带的怪人，和自己打得天昏地暗后居然一杯就倒，他几乎要被这段记忆逗笑了。  
Vergil磨了磨牙，拍掉了那只试图把纱布向自己脸上缠的手。“你敢再提这件事就死定了。”他的眼神准确地向自己胞弟传达了这个警告。每个人都有些黑历史，只不过Dante恰巧比别人知道的多一些。  
这时一阵阴风吹过，满屋的白纱布摇晃起来。一只血淋淋的手悄悄搭上了他的肩膀。  
Vergil侧头看着自己肩膀上的血手印，它在白色衬衫上格外显眼。抽了抽眼角，他把手按上了腰间的刀镡。  
感谢Dante，察觉到了自己老哥的小动作，在千钧一发的危急时刻扑上来抱住了他的腰，阻止了一场即将发生的惨案，代替那个不长眼的倒霉鬼被钉到了墙上。上帝保佑这一幕不会给那个普通人造成心理阴影。  
Nero目睹此情此景只能把手撑在额头上叹了一口气，觉得自己答应陪他们来这里是一个完全错误的决定。V忍不住发出一声闷笑，凑过来拍了拍他的肩膀，“我以为你早就知道他们俩凑在一起就会这样。”

很遗憾的，他们没能走完全程，以“殴打工作人员”的借口被强行请了出去。最妙的是在门口他们也遇见了四位女性成员，而她们也是因为同样的原因。“谁让他们差点把我们的好姑娘吓哭了。”Nico搂着Kyrie的肩膀，试图为她们的暴行寻找正当理由。  
他们总算放过了这栋可怜的房子，寻找下一个游玩项目。

“要不要试试那个？我觉得挺酷的！”Nero指向前面直冲向天空的钢架轨道，在上面翻滚的列车几乎承包了整个园区的尖叫声。  
你都会飞了还想玩这种被绑着在铁轨上转来转去的玩具，想体验刺激直接和你老爹说，让他魔人化你骑他背上飞几圈不就行了。不过这种话Dante也只能在心里想一想，一个合格的亲叔叔不能泼自己侄子的冷水。“走呗，想玩就去试试。”他带头往前走。  
过山车确实有一种能让每一个坐在上面的人都把自己肺里的空气吼出来的神奇魔力。  
但是Vergil除外，当自己的胞弟坐在身边因为高速的俯冲和剧烈的扭转挥舞着手臂大喊大叫像个疯子的时候，他依然抱着刀坐在位置上面无表情，好像是坐在客厅的沙发里。这一点也不刺激，他疑惑着同行的三个人为什么能因为无趣的失重感和明显不会撞到的障碍物大声尖叫。难道亲手切开魔龙的胸膛不比这个更令人兴奋吗？他头朝下思考着这个仿佛世界本源的哲学问题。  
该死，再转下去他的头发要散开了。

“你看，那个玩偶像不像兽化的你？”  
V突然在一个小摊前停下了脚步，扯了扯两个人还缠在一起的手指，他示意Nero看向放在奖品柜最高处的那个等身抱枕；一只毛乎乎的小白狼，瞪着豆豆眼看似凶狠实则蠢萌地向他们呲着牙，那条厚实的大尾巴垂下来，上面有些灰尘，看来等待能把它带走的勇士已经有些时候了。  
“你想要吗？”  
Nero从不会错过自己同居人眼底那份渴望，他停下来仔细打量那个摊位，当发现是一个射击游戏时松了一口气，。  
“一分钟五十米一百五十发子弹击破一百个气球。”  
他默念着这个几乎不能称为一个挑战的要求，向老板付了钱，拿到了一把改造的气枪——本来他想问能不能用自己的枪，他害怕把这把轻飘飘的玩具枪搞坏了。  
半分钟后Nero把道具还给了老板，“给你省了五十颗，不用谢。”他走过去把那只有些灰扑扑的玩偶抱了下来，拍了拍它身上的灰，递给站在旁边的黑发诗人。  
“你想要的就自己抱着……”他觉得脸上有点烧，而且绝对不是因为摊主愤怒的眼神。

快要黄昏的时候他们在旋转木马旁找到了姑娘们和两位斯巴达家族的后裔。  
Nero拒绝猜测为什么自己的爸爸和叔叔也在那里，可能只是恰好路过吧。他对自我的心理暗示越来越熟练。  
知道的越多死得越早，他已经想通了。  
秉着有始有终的原则Nico提议全体成员一起去玩最后一项——碰碰车。  
当然有赌约，赢家可以一个星期不用轮值刷碗。很有诱惑力的奖品，他们都摩拳擦掌，并且认为赢的人会是自己这一组。  
但结果往往事与愿违。

“嘿！你的刀柄捅到我的腰了！”Dante向左猛打方向盘，扭头怒视自己的兄弟，“你影响到我操作了知不知道？”  
作为对这句诽谤言论的无声反驳，Vergil松开了踩在油门上的脚，一脸冷漠的看着前一秒还笑得嚣张的人往前一扑，那个方向盘狠狠地陷进了他的胃里。  
感谢设计师把方向盘和油门刹车分开两边的天才设计，给这项原本就有些暴力的游戏增添了诸如兄弟反目，情侣不和，闺蜜友尽之类的戏剧因素。  
“操！你故意的吗？我们要输了！”  
Dante捂着肚子直起腰，很快又被侧后方传来的撞击撞倒在方向盘上，就连不动如山的Vergil也晃了晃。  
“看来某些人有麻烦了~”  
金发的女恶魔眨了眨眼，拍了拍身边女伴的肩膀，Lady立刻心领神会回打方向盘从他们身边退开，动作流畅配合默契。  
“这句话也同样送给你们！”整个事务所车技最好的司机也能把一辆碰碰车开得出神入化上天入地，Nico狠踩油门从侧面迎上来，差点把对手撞翻过去。“好哎！”Kyrie为自己同伴的精湛技术鼓起掌来。  
Trish现在很恼火，于是她闭上了眼睛，有紫色的雷电围绕着橡胶轮胎打转。“喂喂喂你不是认真的吧……”女枪械师睁大了眼睛。

还有一组被遗忘在了战场之外。  
“还是不行……”  
V叹了一口气，放开了手里的方向盘。他们的车不知道出了什么毛病，只要踩油门就会原地打转，方向盘完全不能控制方向。他们已经在起点处转了五分钟的圈，现在看来剩下的五分钟也要被这样耗过去。  
Nero对此也毫无办法，他会一点修车技术，但不代表能处理得了这辆有脾气的碰碰车。挠了挠头，他也没想出什么办法，没有多余的车让他们更换，似乎提前认输是最明智的选择。“我们就在这待着吧，看他们谁先发现，把我们撞出去。”  
“没关系，即使只在这里打转也很有趣。”  
V突然踩了一脚油门，看身边的男孩一头撞到了方向盘上，他没忍住喉咙里的笑声。  
可其他的三组都已经杀红了眼，完全忘记了还有一组没参与战斗。这些碰撞在小小的场地里发酵，变成了比猎杀怪物更令人兴奋的事情。报复，与被报复，对同伴操作失误的埋怨，偷袭成功时的大笑此刻完全占据了这群令恶魔都惧怕的人类的全部心绪，仅凭人类的一个简单游乐设施。  
Vergil终于忍不了自己的兄弟三番五次试图过来踩油门结果踩到了自己脚的弟弟行为。  
“比赛可以输，Dante必须死”抱着这样的想法他直接用阎魔刀捅穿了那只不安分的脚，在Dante的惨叫声中他们被一辆冒着紫色雷电的超速车辆直接撞出了场地。  
至于后来Trish和Lady被完全刹不住车的某车神以一个腾空翻滚三周半的极致操作一起被撞出去的最终结果，大家都默契地没做出任何评论。

即使是半魔人，在疯玩了一天后也会感到精疲力竭。现在大家都坐在广场的座椅上，看着扯着气球跑来跑去的小孩和套着巨大布偶装分发传单的工作人员，回去躺在自己床上大睡特睡的想法第一次如此清晰。  
姑娘们已经咬着甜筒嘻嘻哈哈地讨论明天一起去哪里逛街，Nero扯了扯他和V还绑在一起的小指，把他带向路边的冰激淋车。  
“两份大杯巧克力圣代，一杯加料草莓圣代……”  
Nero看着面前花花绿绿的格子，那些不同口味的冰激凌和各式各样的配料可以搭配出无数个美味组合，他曾经犹豫过，也恐惧过。于是他扭头，看向不远处坐在长椅上的灰发男人。  
黄昏温热但不灼眼的阳光把那个坐得笔直的身影涂抹得有些模糊，像是老照片里的毛边，磨去了那个人平日里的锋锐棱角。那把从不离身的刀被他靠在椅背上，鞘上黄色的流苏引来了几只好奇的鸽子，它们毫不怕生地落在他的肩头和膝前，用鲜红的喙轻轻啄着那些明黄像谷物的长穗和他银灰似燕草的鬓角。  
Vergil并没有挥手把它们赶开，任凭它们在自己身边跳来跳去。Dante也罕见地沉默着坐在旁边，和自己兄弟一起看向不远处扯着气球奔跑的两个孩子；  
可能想起了他们的过去，也可能想象着他们错过的这个男孩的童年时光。没人能读懂那两双极其酷肖的灰蓝色眼睛里到底翻涌着什么情绪。  
Nero眨了眨眼睛，扭过头对着正等着自己的店员说出了那个密码；  
“再加一份，巧克力枫糖加榛果碎。”

等到他们准备离开时，Nero才惊觉自己忘记带V体验最重要的一项。  
可是已经来不及了，他停下了脚步回望那个正在渐暗天色中缓缓旋转的巨大轮子，一点点光亮从每一个小包厢中传出来，像夜空中明亮的晚星，而他们本应成为其中的一颗；  
“抱歉……”他低着脑袋，心里却想着不知道什么时候从一本杂志的边角看来的都市传说：据说如果一对恋人在摩天轮升到最高处的时候亲吻彼此，他们就会永不分离。  
这句像女子高中生对爱情的甜蜜幻想牢牢地在他的脑海里扎根，有时他试图用一些更硬气的故事或者句子把它掩盖掉，可它的根系已经延伸地如此之深，不能被连根拔起。或许它就是在等着这一天，这一秒。  
V眨着眼睛看着面前的灰发男孩，即使Nero没有把心里的想法说出来，可他就是知道；  
于是他轻笑着凑上前给了Nero一个亲吻，那个小狼玩偶挤在他们中间，从他们交叠的肩膀间露出它瞪着豆豆眼的脑袋。  
“我相信不需要在那里我们也可以。”


	13. A cup of sweet tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养宠物从来都是需要耐心的事，不过总会有回报。

“你不必为它们置办这些，真的。”V看着正被恶魔猎人搬进屋的两大箱猫爬架和铁站杆组装配件，无奈地叹了口气。  
“这是Kyrie订的，能养宠物一直是她的梦想，何况你还有两只，”Nero瞟了一眼同居人身上的纹身，“我还没敢告诉她有一只能把天花板砸塌的家伙。”

事情要从V搬来这里的第一晚说起。  
那晚他披着Nero的被子坐在Nero的床上，面前是一本摊开的诗集，嘴角还有没擦干的血迹；有月光从窗帘缝里溜进来，透过玻璃照在他的眼角。不过这次没有冷风，不是裹着带血的破窗帘缩在旧阁楼里，他也不是独自一人。  
他看向坐在地板上的灰发男孩，对方也恰好看着他。如果视线能化成实体，那他一定被捆了好几圈然后栓在床头，Nero在用那皱着的眉头和下垂的眼角说“我害怕你再离开一次”，毕竟刚才他已经用疼痛告诉他这不是在做梦。  
现在他的魔力已经在血管内奔流如破冰的河，V需要重新召唤他失去的伙伴。  
恶魔也是生物，可以被杀死，但凭依魔力存在的梦魇不同，在宿主死亡或者单方面切断契约后它们就回归梦境与以太，等待着下次被唤醒。但第二次召唤时是否还带有上一次的记忆？诗人也困惑，赫拉克利特说：“人不能两次踏进同一条河流。”那他能否两次召唤同一只魔宠？  
他吟诵着失而复得的诗句，在心里默想他的同伴。  
很快床脚的阴影开始沸腾，一双紫红色的眼睛盯着他。黑色的豹子发出一声愉悦的咆哮，扑上来把黑发诗人按倒在床铺上，粗粝温暖的舌头扫过他的脸颊和头发，V能从那双眼睛里读出很多情绪，虽然大猫不会说话。  
“Shadow。”  
他唤着它原来的名，抚过脊背顺滑如水的皮毛，它用长尾勾住他的脚踝，自己却陷进了柔软的被单，于是一人一兽全都从床上滚了下来，正中地铺上的房间主人。  
“嘿！好久不见！”  
Nero从那一团乱七八糟的床单里把诗人和大猫解了出来，上一次看见它是还是在那魔树的洞窟，V的魔力消散太快，他只来得及看见那一双眼睛出现一瞬又消散。黑豹从自己宿主的心里察觉了温暖与愉悦，于是在喉咙里发出轻微的呼噜声，把脑袋蹭过Nero的手臂。  
“下一个就有你聊的了。”  
V看着眼前的一幕勾起嘴角，坐在Nero的身边把诗集翻到新的一页，繁复晦涩的诗句从舌尖滚落，他在回想当时那只鹰鹫是怎样绕着自己喋喋不休了十分钟。  
“Griffon，你要是听得见就别说话。”他坏心眼地用熟悉的名字写下契约书的最后一画。  
“才不！你这可恶的小诗人！”蓝色的大鸟从半空中俯冲下来落在他的头顶，“自己逞英雄很有意思吗？为什么单向切断了连接？”它用长喙啄着爪下的头发，“亏我们三个为了你被那老家伙胖揍！”  
V没有反驳，只是抬起手臂，它心领神会地落在上面，等另一只手梳过自己的羽翎。只为了这个，Griffon想，就暂时原谅这个恶劣的宿主吧。它把脑袋转到一边，看见了一颗熟悉的灰色脑袋；  
“呦，小子，我还以为你早变树肥了！”它拍拍翅膀冒出一串大笑，丝毫不感激这位慷慨的魔力提供者，“之前在床上偷偷哭鼻子吗？你这臭小鬼！”  
“见到你我真开心！”Nero磨了磨后槽牙，用新长出来的那只手捏住那张喷洒恶毒言语的鸟嘴，“再不闭嘴明天你就等着被塞进烤箱吧！”  
Griffon看看小诗人，又看看脚边的黑豹，翻了个白眼闭上了嘴：鸟在屋檐下，不得不低头。  
“为了你的天花板我最好还是动静小一点，”身上的魔纹像藤蔓一般缠紧又消失，月光悄悄爬上了他的头发，V托起手掌，里面站着一个小小的独眼巨人，“Nightmare。”他重新喊出了自己的梦魇，“体型变小对魔力的消耗也变低了。”  
Nero看着那个被托在掌心的巨人眨了眨眼，它是原来拿激光扫自己屁股的那个吗？怎么看起来和那些女孩子们喜欢的玩偶没什么两样？他忍不住伸手戳了戳那个像团小石头一样的恶魔——被小小的激光射线刺破了手指，好吧，是原来的那个。  
V把小巨人放在Shadow的背上，黑豹发出一阵低沉的呼噜声，驮着它蹦上床，找了个舒服的位置卧好。终于意识到自己处境的话痨鸟也乖乖地飞到床边的台灯上闭上了眼。  
“如果你执意睡地板的话，”黑发诗人抱着被子站起来，看着身边人发红的耳尖，“那就晚安。”  
V爬回床枕在黑豹的肚子上，“谢谢今晚的款待。”这是他入睡前说的最后一句话。

Nero却睡不着。  
他觉得自己在地板上翻来覆去的声音没准能把楼下的女士们也吵醒，于是只好挠着脑袋坐起来，望向令自己失眠的根源；半魔人的视力很好，即使是在昏暗的凌晨他也能借着那一丝光线看清那占领了自己的床与床头柜的一人三兽。  
V几乎把整张脸都埋进大猫腹部柔软的皮毛里，侧蜷着身把被子拢成一团，小小的独眼巨人靠着他的脑袋：魔宠在潜意识里都希望能贴近自己的宿主，不仅是在战斗中方便回魔，那种源自血脉的契约也是无形的牵引；台灯上站着蓝色的狮鹫，那张恼人的嘴和眼睛一起闭着，在月光下倒还真有些上位魔兽的影子。  
和缓的呼吸声洒在空气中，再次提醒他这个人真的回来了，不是他从夜半惊醒的幻梦。  
Nero从地上爬起来想给自己倒杯水，那只大鸟就睁开了眼睛。  
“想干嘛小子？偷袭吗？”它压低了声音。  
他翻了个白眼指指床头的水杯，决定不和这只小畜生计较，太掉价了。

但事实是他可能还没这只蠢鸟在事务所的地位高。  
第二天一早，在那场有口难辩的指控大会结束后，V的两只魔宠迅速在女士们中间确立了良好形象；  
其手段包括但不限于Shadow躺下露出自己的肚皮或者用毛绒绒的脑袋蹭她们的手、Griffon不知道早晨飞去哪里衔了一束野玫瑰飞到Kyrie面前，顺带念了一首莎士比亚的十四行诗。这一套简单有效的攻略下来就连Nico都对Griffon的脸色好了不少——它还为她的新发明带来了宝石蚁的前螯，这可是黑市上也搞不到的材料。  
所以现在看来“铁锅炖Griffon”协会就剩Nero一个成员，而且Kyrie也不会把锅借给他的。

这也是那些猫爬架和鹦鹉站杆被他搬进来的原因，不过说真的，Nero也不指望那个能用身体的任何一部分削碎恶魔的黑豹能乖乖像猫咪一样爬上那个毛毡架子，更难想象那只用雷电把它们砸成焦炭的狮鹫能变成一只吃坚果的金刚鹦鹉；  
但女士们愿意，就随她们去吧。他花了一个下午把那些铁架子拼好，又把毛毡铺上去，拍拍手看着自己的作品。对于能改装枪支的恶魔猎人来说安个架子不过小菜一碟，Nero转过身看着靠在门边的同居人。  
“为什么不把Nightmare也放出来？它对你的消耗不是变低了吗？”  
“那个孩子……”V眨了眨眼，这个问题很难解释，“它有些怕生，不太习惯除了攻击以外的交流方式。”  
不过令人庆幸的是魔宠不用吃饭，只依靠宿主的魔力维持形体，所以Nero暂时逃过了铲屎官的命运。他原来和Kyrie一起照顾过孤儿院的孩子们，那个时候也顺便给流浪猫准备些食物，但从没打算抱一只回去养——他不认为自己能肩负起照顾另一个生命的责任，那时他正被自己奇怪的血统和教会乱七八糟的事情搞得焦头烂额。  
可他现在同样不爽，因为那只黑色的大猫经常霸占他的床：V习惯枕着它的肚子看书，皮毛比枕头舒服得多；这个正当的理由让他只好把委屈默默咽回肚子里。  
“你为什么不枕着我的肚子？”  
老天，这种话他真的说不出口，和一只魔宠计较？Nero觉得自己要有一个二十四岁的成年男性应有的胸怀，不能学自己的两位血亲在一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事上加起来还不到三岁。

Dante现在也很不爽，他没忘记当时去往那魔树的顶端时这三只恶魔三番五次地拦路，而他为了阻拦自己的老哥心急如焚就下了死手胖揍，而且还真情实感地为那话痨鸟的谢幕演说难受了一会儿。  
“这是我们最后的战斗……也是Vergil噩梦的结束。”  
结束……个鬼啊。他看着卧在自己兄弟脚边的黑色大猫，晃着尾巴正好把沙发和桌子之间的通道挡了个严实，它好像知道某个人在不爽地瞪着自己，头都没抬从鼻子里发出一声气音，一副“我就挡着你了怎么地”的大爷表情。  
Dante又把视线转向沙发上正在看书的Vergil，对方根本眼都不抬，好像书上的铅字比自己胞弟目前的困境重要一万倍。这不是你的噩梦吗？你就让它趴在你的脚边？他越发觉得自己当时一片真心实意真是不值，于是从牙缝里挤出一句请求；  
“你就不能把腿收收吗？我亲爱的老哥？”  
“你就不能绕过去吗？”Vergil还是没舍得把眼睛从书上挪开，甚至变本加厉地把腿交叠着伸得远了些。  
腿长了不起吗？Dante看着那双还套着靴套的腿磨了磨牙，决定今天非要从这里过去，凭什么让他绕路？“想要的就自己来拿。”这句话同样也适合这个局面。下定了决心，他抬脚就要从黑豹和那双腿上跨过去。可Shadow伏低了身子对他发出低沉的吼声，一条化成镰刀的尾巴指着他的喉咙。  
“小猫咪这么凶干吗，上次被我打到夹着尾巴跑，这次还想来吗？”他伸手弹了弹那影子化的刀刃，另一只手却去摸后腰别着的枪，上前一步对着它的头抬手扣动扳机。  
事务所里只不能打架，没规定不能开枪。  
Shadow却突然把脖子也伸长了变成刀刃塞进Dante的脚下，子弹打进木地板里激起一团木屑，它知道自己打不过这个人，但有个人或许可以，只需要一个小动作——  
Dante在那双腿上狠狠地绊了一跤，落地时胃正好磕在那双翘起的靴尖上。很好，现在他差半个身子就能完成目标：凭着自己的努力让这两个顽固的东西让路。  
不过他可能再也没机会了，Vergil终于舍得把眼睛从书页上挪开，面无表情地看着还赖在自己腿上的人，思考着为什么自己兄弟总能找到一些莫名其妙的理由打断自己的安宁时光。从桌子的另一边绕过去，这很难吗？  
他收回腿直接用幻影剑人体描边把Dante沿着衣角钉在地上。要不趴着，要不撕破了衣服起来接着打，反正他们的刀和剑现在都不在手边，一方用枪，一方幻影剑，这很公平。  
Dante当然是选择起来接着打，可当他扭动着要从扎成筛子的衣服里挣脱时，女孩的声音突然在旁边响起。

“我今天泡了正山小种……您要尝尝吗？”  
Kyrie端着茶盘从厨房出来，最近她迷上了东方的各种茶叶，每天都要换一种试试，那几个喝惯咖啡和可可的人对这种滋味寡淡的饮料不感兴趣，她也只拉到了Vergil当自己的品鉴员。Shadow看到她就乐颠颠地凑上去，绕着她的衣角打转。  
“那我就放在桌子上了……唉，为什么……？”在得到了Vergil的点头同意后女孩把茶盘放在桌上，顺便看见了一个头朝下趴在地上，被透明长剑钉住的人。  
Dante当然不可能在女士的面前放弃自己的衣服和裤子，决定暂时先忍一时在地上装死，等Kyrie走了再找自己兄弟算账，现在还要再加上一笔——  
“不用管他，”Vergil把一只脚踩在了装死躺尸的人的背上，自顾自开始往骨瓷茶杯里倒茶。“比昨天的烘焙味要重些。”他看着白瓷杯里的深红色茶汤，与血液如此相像却是截然不同的清香味道，“比前天的要甜一些。”  
“昨天的是大吉岭，前天的是锡兰的汀布拉……”Kyrie就差没掏出本子记下这位品茶员的感想，“甜一点的话适合做奶茶，烘焙味重一些和柠檬相性应该很好……”她拍了拍身边黑色大猫的脑袋，“想跟我来厨房找点吃的吗？”

“你就打算踩着我把这一壶喝完吗？！”  
Dante再次试图从那只脚下挣脱，但Vergil好像算准了踩在某块肌肉上，大概是和手边的茶一样，来自东方的神秘力量，他觉得自己奇怪地使不上力气，反手想去勾腰上的枪，却摸了个空；  
“嘎嘎，你也有今天！”Griffon不知道什么时候从楼梯上飞下来抓走了他的白象牙，顺便叼起了落在一边的黑檀木，炫耀战利品似的在天花板上打转。他一抬眼，看见自己侄子和黑发诗人走下楼，后者还拿着一本书；  
“下午好两位。”  
Nero根本不在意今天自己的叔叔又被挂在哪里或者钉在哪里，只要他们没有在屋里打架或者试图把这栋本就有些年头的房子拆掉就没问题。  
替他担心才是瞎操心，这个真理生活已经教会了他。  
Vergil点了点头，把另两个杯子里也倒上了茶。  
Nero偷偷皱了皱眉，他喝惯了甜牛奶和可可，欣赏不了这种又淡还有些苦的饮料，虽然闻着是挺香，但喝起来完全是嗅觉欺诈。他也没明白Vergil为什么会喜欢喝这种寡淡的茶水，甚至还要邀请他和V也来一杯。  
V倒是没怎么拒绝，本来他们就口味相近，Vergil喜欢的东西他也不讨厌。他走过去坐在沙发上，端起一只茶杯尝了一口，“比昨天的烘焙味重一点。”几乎是一模一样的评价。  
“加缪的书你看了吗？”他对着房间里的另一位文学爱好者抛出话题，“我看你上次借了一本《西西弗神话》。”  
“还没看完，看到了荒诞创作的部分……”

Nero坐在沙发上和地上趴着的Dante大眼瞪小眼，对身边两位逐渐滑向完全未知领域的谈话感到如坠云雾。  
“如果你不把那杯茶喝了，你老爹的脆弱心灵会很受伤。”Dante用口型无声地说。  
“可是真的有点苦……上次那杯喝完我嘴里一下午都是苦味。”  
被点名的男孩皱起了眉，上次那杯浓绿色的，据说叫“抹茶”的饮料让他吞了半罐蜂蜜杏仁糖，那种味道太印象深刻了。  
一直在和Vergil讨论文学评论问题的V突然捏了捏他的手指，Nero抬起头，惊讶地发现同居人有一缕头发变成了白色。“Dante说的对。”他的眼神如是说道。  
Nero认命地在心里叹了口气，准备伸手去拿那个杯子，但他看见有一个黑黑的小东西举着一个方块正偷偷从茶盘的一角爬上了桌沿：  
小小的Nightmare举着一块方糖，一晃一晃地翻过竹隔板和小方巾，像翻山越海一般把没有指头的手拿着的糖丢进他的杯子里。  
有那么一瞬间Nero在担心它会不会把自己也掉进去，毕竟它比那个杯子高不了多少。而且他还在犹豫着要不要说“谢谢”；一旦说了就会暴露，但它从厨房的糖罐走到这里又费了多少功夫？  
他还是没忍住借着伸手拿茶杯的功夫轻轻戳了戳它，并且这次没有得到激光扎手指的报复。

V和Vergil的文学讨论在Nero把那一杯甜甜的红茶喝完的时候结束了，Dante终于能穿着一身窟窿的衣服从地上爬起来，他早就计划好了三件事：  
第一，昂首挺胸地从自己兄弟面前走过沙发和茶几之间的狭窄通道。  
第二，找那只蠢鸟要回自己的枪。  
第三，向Nero申请加入“铁锅炖Griffon”协会。


	14. A family movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一场家庭电影之夜。

“Dante你是不是把黄油焦糖的那份偷吃了？！”Nero的声音从厨房里传来，伴随着一声被铁烤盘烫到的痛呼，当然，他永远也学不会戴隔热手套。

“没有证据的控告不成立，我有权保持沉默。”被点名的男人把手里的披萨咬下一块，在沙发上换了个姿势，“不过你最好快点，电影快开始了。”

在从车站回事务所的路上，Dante路过一家音像店。  
小小的店面在霓虹灯牌和玻璃橱窗的夹缝里藏着，从他第一次发现它开始就在，像是这个城市被遗忘的一块角落。木门前的小牌子被翻过来，上面用蜡笔歪歪扭扭地写着“正在营业”，旁边窗户上露出的海报一角还是他第一次来时看到的那张。  
他在那个牌子前停下脚步，注意到那行字旁边又添了一只红色的小狗。他推开门，黄铜的铃铛就叮叮当当响了起来，趴在柜台上正摇头晃脑的男人把头上的耳机取了下来。  
“Dante，好久不见，终于下定决心把那台点唱机卖给我了？”  
“没那回事，”Dante耸了耸肩，“我现在财务状况良好，它暂时还不能躺进你的古董收藏柜里，Bob。”  
“真遗憾，我等着那一天。”  
被称作Bob的男人也没太失望，面前的灰发男人是他的老顾客，见到熟人总是令人愉快。二十年前他还是个抱着吉他在地下乐队混日子的穷小子，莫名其妙被卷入了一场恶魔事件，因此认识了Dante。他们发现两个人对于音乐的口味还挺合得来。后来他改行开了一家音像店，偶尔偷偷刻点光盘，每个月恶魔猎人都会来一趟，为那台偶尔罢工的点唱机添些库存，或者拿走一本新出的《Billboard》。  
他从一个小姑娘那里得知那台点唱机是他梦中系列的限量版，就一直试图把它收进自己的私人收藏里。而他差一点就成功了，好几次他路过那栋竖着灯牌的小楼，发现里面漆黑一片，显然是沦落到连电费都交不起的地步。  
再后来Dante就再没来过，直到现在站在他面前。  
“嗯哼，所以今天是来干吗？新专辑在进门左手边的架子上，或者你想先听听？”他扬了扬手里的耳机，“这个月的新歌，你喜欢的那个乐队。”  
“不，不用。我想租一部电影。”  
Dante皱着眉头，来这里是他一时起意；女士们相约去普罗旺斯过薰衣草节，又剩下他们四个留守，而他实在不想在成堆的色情杂志和草莓圣代里消磨每天晚上的娱乐时光，也顺便把他的兄弟从成堆的大部头里拽出来。老天，他觉得Vergil如果再这样下去就能在大学里混个文学教授当副业，或者开始撰写自己的回忆录，任何一种可能都让他后背发凉。  
所以开展一项有意义的家庭活动很有必要。  
他排除了诸如飞行棋（这个绝对在他的黑名单里）、德州扑克（任何牌类游戏都拒绝）、飙车、乐队演出等明显不太合适的。路过这里时灵光一闪——  
一场家庭电影之夜，听起来挺不赖。

“不是找乐子的片，别挤眉弄眼，你脸上的肉快把眼睛陷进去了。”  
Bob收起了不怀好意的表情，“哥们我懂，有需要和我说。”他摊了摊手，“欧美日韩都有。”  
Dante回给他一个绝对称不上和善的微笑，“适合和家人一起看，不要爱情片，也不要恐怖片。”  
“……亲子教育片？《狮子王》行不？适合和孩子一起看，我女儿可喜欢了。”  
“也不要动画片，”Dante觉得那个画面难以想象，“一个二十四岁的男孩和他的父亲，他们关系不是那么亲密。对了，也不要《星球大战》。”  
他想起了女机械师曾经向他极力推荐的那部电影，幸好他提前查了查影片介绍，不然他们的电视机和DVD机怕是要直接变成两截，这天大的恶意！  
“最好能出现对力量的称颂，但正义总是胜利的一方；”这样才能吸引他的老哥放下书，同时不会试图再学反派错误地追求力量。  
“要有宏大的故事，不要只是战争片里士兵用枪打来打去；”普通人的战争片真的很无聊。  
“一定要涉及亲子关系，最好是父子，要有教育意义。”他说出最后一个要求，丝毫不觉得自己提出的组合在一起有多苛刻。  
“我真的怀疑这个星球上有没有你要的电影……”  
Bob挠着头，突然一拍脑袋，“等等！或许真的有！”他从身后的柜台下面拿下一个盒子递给这个苛刻的顾客，“完美符合你的每一项要求！”  
“《The Hobbit》?”  
Dante看着封面的名字，一堆穿着像中世纪的人挤在昏暗阴沉的荒原上，举着剑或者拿着法杖。“你确定这是我要的？”  
“再合适不过了，”Bob指着上面的人物向他一一解释，“史诗般的战斗，各方都在追求代表力量的宝石，最后又回归‘爱拯救世界’的主题，至于你要的亲子关系——”他眨了眨眼，“自己去看才能更好领悟。”  
“爸爸！”在他说话的时候，一个小女孩从二楼跑下来扑进他怀里，把手里的纸举到他面前；“我又画了一只小猫咪！一会儿能不能也画在牌子上？只有一只小狗太孤单啦！”  
“当然可以亲爱的！”Bob亲了亲她的小脸蛋，转过头看着灰发男人，“抱歉，这是我的女儿丽萨，她总是很黏人。”  
“你好，美丽的小姐，我借用你爸爸一点时间。”Dante眨了眨眼，“下次我会带着红玫瑰来的。”他把钱递给男人，“我先拿走了，一个星期后来还。”  
出门后他再次看向那个小小的门牌，上面画着歪歪扭扭的小狗向他吐舌头，从木门里传来隐约的笑声和打闹声。于是他低头看向手里的DVD盒子，“亲子教育片……？”

Nero对自己叔叔的提议无比赞成。  
他也闲得无聊，自从黑发诗人和屋子里的另一位文学爱好者决定每晚就英国浪漫主义诗歌流派进行一场小小的交流后，他就只能挂着耳机坐在Nico的工作台前和一堆零件消磨时光。不过这样的日子总会有回报，他已经有了个绝妙的主意。  
但收到电影邀请时他还是欣然接受，毕竟这样V就能暂时放下手里的书，和自己在沙发上挤成一团，在黄油焦糖爆米花和可乐的围绕下渡过一个不那么无聊的晚上。  
可现在没有他最爱的那个口味了。Nero找了块布垫着把烤盘拉出来，上面躺着香喷喷的爆米花，拾起一颗尝了尝。奶油海盐味，他吐了吐舌头，还勉强可以接受；可他记得黄油味的明明还剩一大袋，一定是某人偷吃了。  
“电影快开始了——”  
‘某人’的懒散声音从客厅里传过来，灰发男孩啧了一声，把盘子里的爆米花倒进两个纸袋里，抱着向沙发跑去，他真的不想错过开场。  
把其中一袋甩给丝毫不觉得愧疚的某人，Nero才发现V和他的叔叔默契地仿佛商量好了似的把Vergil身边的位置留给了自己，而剩下的那个非共犯者正端着杯子（今天大概是另一种红茶），借着喝茶的动作抬眼看向自己；  
Nero能有什么选择呢？除非他瞎了，才能顶着那样的目光坐到别处去。于是他大步走过去在那个空位上坐下，把手里的另一袋递给身边的黑发诗人。  
“今天只有奶油味的了，抱歉。”  
“我不介意，只有你们才会在乎它到底是奶油还是黄油做的，”  
V拿起一个放进嘴里，‘他们’指的当然是Nero和Dante，只有他们两个才会为这种几乎尝不出来的口味差异争辩不休。  
“切……明明差得很多。”Nero也拾起一颗扔进嘴里，盯着暗下去的电视屏幕；  
电影开始了。

(斜线部分换成另一种字体)  
Vergil看着正在空中喷洒着火焰的黑色巨龙，握住杯子的手指微不可察地收紧。他没见过人类在特效上取得的巨大成就，真的以为是从魔界找了一头魔龙来毁灭那座小镇；火在黑色的湖边熊熊燃烧着，那些木楼和水车摇晃着变成碎片，女人和孩子们都在尖叫——就和那天一样。  
“都是假的，他们后期合成出这样的效果。”  
一只手放在他的膝盖上，Vergil转过头，看着自己胞弟那双灰蓝色的眼睛。Dante总能猜到他在想什么。  
即使如Dante所说是假的，那条龙也像极了他在魔界遇到的生物；强大的，凶恶的，会喷火的恶魔，游荡在他刚开始流浪的每一个噩梦里。于是他放下茶杯，继续看着电影的画面；  
一个男人逃出了牢房爬到了钟楼上，试图用手里的弓箭击落那头黑龙。愚蠢，Vergil在心里评价，那些东西根本刺不穿它的鳞甲，他在学会次元斩以前花了很长时间才用阎魔刀切开魔龙的皮肤，掏出它的心脏。  
“爸爸！”一个小男孩抱着长弩爬上了钟楼，在狂风和火焰中发着抖。  
Dante往嘴里塞着爆米花的手停下了，这就是亲子教育的部分吗？他偷偷看向身边的两位；发现自己的兄弟好像因为那声呼唤僵直了背，另一个年轻些的也紧紧盯着屏幕，是他想要的效果。  
“孩子，你马上走，你必须现在就离开！”弓箭手抚上男孩的脸，努力挤出一个安慰的笑容，身后黑色的巨龙向他们俯冲而来，喷着地狱的火焰。

天杀的Bob。Dante看着这一幕攥紧了拳头，那个笑容他如此熟悉，那是怀着巨大的恐惧也要留给孩子最大的安抚，他曾经隔着一扇木门的缝隙看到过——是来自母亲的最后一眼。这个秘密他永远也不能和自己的兄弟分享，他又看向Vergil，发现对方也皱紧了眉头。

“那是你的儿子吗？你不可能把他从火里救出来的，我会把他烧死。”

Nero屏住了呼吸，看着面前的巨龙一步步走向摇摇欲坠的钟楼，上面站着那男人和他的儿子。快啊，快啊，他在心里大喊。V靠过来把一个抱枕塞进他怀里，他紧张地把它揉成一团。

男人的弓断了，他把它插进木柱里，把铁箭放在男孩的肩上，瞄准那恶龙的心脏。“别碰我的孩子，除非跨过我的尸体。”他说，语气轻柔而坚定，眼神落在瑟瑟发抖的男孩身上，“别怕，也别回头，看着我，孩子。”

明亮的火光映在Vergil的眼睛里，他看着背对着黑龙的小孩，又听到男人的温和话语，不发一言。倒是身边坐着的男孩突然发问：

“明明前面是说给那头龙听的，为什么他语气也那么温柔？”Nero不解，“离那么远不应该霸气地吼出来吗？”

铁箭旋转着飞出，钻进了那龙的心脏。它痛苦地嘶吼着向天空飞去，周身燃烧着的火焰熄灭了，变为死黑色向下方坠落。那对父子在燃着火焰的钟楼里紧紧拥抱。

这不正常，虽然心脏是魔龙的弱点，可只是一只弩箭并不能把它杀死，应该掏出它的心脏。但真正屠杀过这种生物的人并没有质疑人类此刻过于浪漫的想象，Vergil只是看着画面上拥抱的两人，思索自己儿子刚才的发问。

一队矮人走进巨龙曾经居住过的城堡，那是他们的故园，在成山的金币中寻找代表力量与权力的宝石。传说谁得到了那块山之心，谁就能获得无上的力量与世界的王座。

“要真这么简单就好了。”Dante又撕下一块披萨，把力量寄托在某件东西上，一块宝石，一个面具，或者一个烂苹果，是疯子才想得出来的事。他丝毫没觉得把自己的兄弟也归为这类有什么不妥，看他惹了多大的麻烦。  
“Foolishness，Vergil，foolishness.”这句话他全数奉还。

画面又转到天亮时的小镇，一个淡金色的头发的弓箭手不耐烦地看着前来报信的人，“如果我父亲的王国没有陶瑞尔的一席之地，那我也不回去。”说完他就拉着身边的女孩转身离开，活像个叛逆期的小青年。

哦豁，这是第二场亲子教学吗？Dante记住了这个叫Legolas的精灵，他为了这次活动专门补了前作，乐意在其余的观众对剧情感到困惑时进行讲解。

Bob的眼光不错，这场电影的确充满了史诗般大气磅礴的场面，和他们的世界相似又有些不同；矮人，半兽人，人类，精灵，巫师都为了代表力量的宝石聚集在此，精彩的剧情已经让Nero不知不觉间干掉了半桶爆米花，他口干舌燥，伸手去捞桌上的可乐，却摸了个空。  
“最后一罐，嗯哼~”某垃圾食品爱好者炫耀似地扬了扬手里的易拉罐。  
现在就算他把Dante愤怒地盯出一个洞来也找不出第二罐可乐，可是精彩的剧情又让他舍不得离开沙发去厨房倒水。Nero的眼神在桌子上的茶壶旁打转，他想问，但又不敢，“我能来一点你的茶吗？”这句话没问题，可是对着Vergil他开不了口。  
坐在旁边的V忍不住笑出声，“想喝就自己倒啊，”他捅了捅同居人的腰，“他又不会把你钉地上。”  
灰发男孩偷偷看向另一位身边的血亲，Vergil正看着自己孩子的小动作，点了点头，幅度不大，但用绝对能让他看清的幅度。Nero眨了眨眼，伸手去拿茶杯，觉得自己花了眼，似乎瞥到了那个人嘴角一丝上扬的弧度。

骑着麋鹿的精灵王带着军队来到那座魔山前的小镇，“我来寻回属于我的东西，密林的白色珠宝。”他对着巫师和矮人们昂起高傲的头。

“他指的不只是那些宝石。”精通诗歌各种譬喻和隐喻的黑发诗人突然开口，“他的孩子也在这里，不愿回到他的身边，所以他来找他。”  
“……为什么这么说？”Nero显然没能理解这层过于抽象的比喻，“不是说矮人不肯给他那些珠宝吗？”  
“因为那个精灵弓箭手的头发是浅金色的，Legolas，森林的绿叶，也是密林的珠宝。”Dante抓住机会给他们补习人物设定。  
“为什么他不直接说‘我来找我儿子啊’？”恶魔猎人还是没能理解为什么要弯弯绕绕，“这谁知道他要说什么。”  
“总有些不擅于表达内心的父亲，小子，你要理解他们。”  
Dante这次真的没忍住笑出了声，偷偷看向另一位别扭的父亲；Vergil依旧面无表情，但他怎么会发现不了自己老哥在膝盖上攥紧的手指？

那位同样不知道自己老父亲心思的精灵王子跟着女精灵来到了一处高地，面对着荒凉的平原与落日诉说自己的秘密；  
“我母亲死在那里，我父亲从不说起这些，没有一座坟墓，没有纪念碑。”

沙发上的气氛不比电影里轻松到哪里去。Nero和Vergil同时陷入了沉默，为了脑海中的同一件事；那是个秘密，Dante不知道现在是否就剩自己兄长保存着它，缄默着不肯说出口，好像这样就能在胸腹里酿出苦酒，把自己灌醉然后遗忘。  
他不可能开口，Nero同样也问不出口，尽管男孩平日装作对它不在意，但谁又能对自己的来历毫不在意？特别是他现在已经找回了一半，怎么不会妄图寻找另一半拼成完整的一个？  
但他们还是沉默，没有人开口提及那秘密的另一半。  
于是电影就在沉默中继续，半兽人从北方集结了军队向孤山进攻，精灵和人类的军队依旧和矮人隔着山门对峙，和魔界生物相似的巨大软体动物钻破了山脊，攻入了山下的小镇内。战斗与厮杀总是能吸引他们这些猎杀恶魔的人，Nero看着精灵王一剑砍掉挂在鹿角上的一排兽人的头，忍不住吹了声口哨，心里盘算着怎么用自己的长刀也还原这一招。

“尽管我的心里没有爱，你的心里也没有。”那个女精灵对着精灵王拉起了自己的弓箭，谴责他为了自己的族人见死不救的行为。下一秒她的弓就被愤怒的密林之主一剑斩断。  
“如果你伤害了她，就先杀了我。”Legolas用剑挡开了来自他父亲的剑，拉起她转身离去。

这下就连Nero也看出来了站在原地的精灵王眼中的悲伤与难以置信，明明刚才被敌人围攻时还镇定自若的人现在在风雪中发着抖，“这也太叛逆了，就不能把话好好说清楚吗？”  
哈，我们家要把话说清楚还要把剑往胸口来一下呢，你小子这就忘了几个月前你扇我那一巴掌和你老爹那一架了？Dante翻了个白眼，丝毫没意识到自己并无任何资格评价自己侄子交流感情的方式。  
“他的爱能从那双眼睛里看出来，尽管他什么也没说。”V轻声地说，“可他的孩子没有回头。”  
Nero听到了这句话，可是他不敢扭头。

最后的半个小时是影片的高潮。半兽人和剩余四支军队在孤山上展开了决战，每个人有各自的宿命对手，用着长剑，斧头和锁链在冰原和峡谷上殊死相搏。感谢人类的特效技术，让普通人类也能做出半魔人一样的极限动作。看着精灵王子在摇摇欲坠的石桥上和兽人旋转腾挪，各种千钧一发的情景让几位观众几乎屏住了呼吸；  
当然正义总能战胜邪恶，有人为自己的信念与命运牺牲，有人践行了家族姓氏的荣誉，有人在故园的土地重获新生，有人在冰原上亲吻自己的死去的爱人，然后这一段史诗缓缓落幕。

在一切都尘埃落定后，满身血迹的精灵王来到悬崖边的岩洞里，寻找Legolas的踪迹，检查每一具倒下的尸体。密林之光从另一侧转过来，面对着他的父亲；  
“我不能回去。”他低头走过Thranduil身旁。  
“你要去东方，去寻找一个年轻人，他的父亲是个好人，他的儿子也可以成为一个伟大的人。他的真名必须自己去找。”  
男孩停下脚步，看着突然予他自由的血亲，眼中是难以置信，正如对面那双酷肖的蓝眼睛里满盛着释然与不舍，他突然意识到而且读懂了它们，但他只是准备转身离去。  
“Legolas。”背后有人唤他的名字。  
“你的母亲爱你，超过任何人，胜过自己的生命。”  
被呼唤的孩子终于回头，向他的父亲行了一个古老的精灵礼，然后离开。

 

“……他为什么不加上一句‘我也是’？”  
Nero发出一声叹息，他又对这样的剧情处理方式感到困惑，明明自己的孩子要离开很久，为什么不说出自己心里的感受，而要借妻子的口吻？他能欣赏那些厮杀，因为那是宣泄内心感情的直接方式，所有的怨恨都能通过刀剑相击，血液迸溅发泄言说，而爱——为何不能那样直接的说出口？他快被那些沉默压到窒息了。  
“因为那些话藏在他的眼睛里。”  
从电影开始就沉默的Vergil终于开口，他长久地凝视着荧幕上精灵王望着自己孩子离去背影的眼睛；  
虽然他没有在人界长久地待过，可是那双瞳仁里的闪光，眼角下垂的弧度，颤抖的睫毛都在无声地诉说着那句未曾出口的“我也是”，或许所有做父母的人都能无师自通地读懂，即使他才找回身边的男孩不到半年。  
爱是原谅，爱是予他自由，爱是想触碰又收回的手。

于是Nero学着那个男孩，鼓起勇气回头看向自己父亲灰蓝色的眼睛。  
从那里他也读出了那句话。


	15. An early spring afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “冬天沉眠，春天开花。”——艾奇德娜如是说。

Nero是第一个注意到Vergil最近有些不太正常的人。

至于那个人为什么不是Dante，情况有些复杂，一句话总结：他好像也有类似的症状，嗜睡症也会传染吗？

他们一起度过了一个不怎么寒冷的冬天，这座城市虽然临海，但总有太阳会烘干湿冷刺骨的海风，让Dante想看自己平日风衣长靴不离身的兄弟裹着厚冬衣的梦想泡了汤。  
他知道魔界终日不见阳光，比人界还要冷些，Vergil在那边那么久都没得关节痛的话那这样的温度也算不了什么，可是他就是很想看看那些臃肿像面包一样的羽绒服还有帽子上的一圈绒绒毛（据女士们说这是今年冬装新风尚）围绕着他老哥的脸，那会不会把那些锋利的棱角磨得柔和一些？  
随即他又在心里否定了这个想法：Vergil的面部线条会不会变柔软他不敢保证，但阎魔刀肯定还那么锋利，足够把他当衣架钉在墙上展示那件衣服。  
所以生活还是老样子——用这个形容词可能不太准确，毕竟他在这栋房子里的任何一段时光都要比这大半年要长。有时会有情报商，小姑娘和合作伙伴来这里谈委托，玩游戏，打扫卫生或者讨债，但更多的时候他都是一个人，甚至最后习惯了连水电费都交不起的生活，打算跑到监狱白吃白住。他有时会坐在一楼大厅的椅子里，听着楼上传来的说笑声发呆，怀疑自己是不是还在Qliphoth的树枝下没有醒来；  
但去他妈的，等有人把他喊醒再说吧。

这次依旧是正常的委托任务，一个庄园里突然生出了吞食人类的魔界植物，一个大单子。  
春天到了，那些去年因为那场事故遗留下来的种子重新发芽也说不定。Dante扭头看向自己身旁的罪魁祸首：Vergil这次居然主动提出要跟来，他无法想象这是因为他老哥的自责愧疚之心，毕竟那玩意儿如果有的话也是全在V那里。  
大概是想出门活动筋骨吧，Dante看着面前不断扭动着的蛇形藤蔓忍不住吹了声口哨。还是个老朋友，五年前在那座岛的雨林里他就把它揍回了老家，没想到还有果实被带到了人界。  
叙旧的过程也没什么好说的，他和Vergil就“十分钟内砍断藤蔓触手数量”进行了一场比赛，完全无视了那个女人对自己喋喋不休的咒骂，用两把手枪对着向自己飞来的果实练习打靶，看它们在空中被击碎成几瓣，伴随着明亮的火光和爆炸；它大概是受人类某种榴弹的启发，进化出了不用拉环的品种。  
可是依然不堪一击。他们的比赛还没结束，Dante就把用他名字命名的大剑把那张嘴从中间劈开，恶臭的粘液溅在衣服上，而他甚至懒得把黏在上面的半条舌头掸掉。反正这样又能恶心Vergil一次，他扭头看向自己兄弟。  
Vergil还在和最后的几条触手战斗，他的胜负心比Dante强得多，即使胞弟根本就是借着比赛的借口抢击杀也在兢兢业业处理那些难缠的藤蔓，“Dante得一分！”这句话这次肯定不会从那张讨厌的嘴里蹦出来。  
虽然母体死亡，那些枝蔓依旧顺着本能的攻击本能向面前的敌人抽击，喷洒腐蚀性的液体。他瞬身躲开了那摊墨绿色的黏液，它们落在土地上就焦黑一片。在落地的瞬间他立即高高跃起，莹蓝色的平台在脚下一闪而过把他送到更高处，伴随一个轻巧的后空翻稳稳落地，同时收刀入鞘；几秒钟后那些藤蔓的碎片才砸在地上，每一段都精确地从主轴四等分。  
“Vergil得一分。”  
他对着自己的兄弟举起长刀，拇指推开刀镡。这是一个两人都懂的暗示：有时意味着开始，更多的时候是‘继续’。  
于是他们继续在满地的果实和藤蔓碎片中进行着毫无意义但都乐在其中的计分游戏，顺带一提，Vergil一刀扎穿了那半条舌头，顺便把它捅进了Dante不知道哪个内脏里；既然某人执意要恶心自己，他不介意用另一种方式礼尚往来。

生物会为了适应环境而进化，这一条对于魔界植物也适用。  
从被斩断的枝条和被打碎的果实里飘出了细小的鳞粉，顺着伤口进入血液，被急促的呼吸灌进肺里，还沾在了他们的靴底和衣角；  
然后他们提着刀扛着剑一起回去。

Nero觉得这栋房子今天安静的不太正常。  
倒不是说他们平时都在开着点唱机开狂欢派对，是那些细小的部分——靴子踩在木地板的咯吱声，翻动书页的沙沙声，易拉罐和披萨盒子被挤扁的声音，幻影剑撕破空气的声音……这些构成日常生活的背景音消失之后莫名地令人很在意。  
他知道自己的父亲和叔叔还在屋子里，依靠恶魔之间的某种神奇感应，他快步走过一楼的大厅，没看到Dante的影子，又跑向上二楼的楼梯。  
等看清客厅里的情形，Nero的脚步停在了最后一级台阶上，他甚至觉得自己需要屏住呼吸，或者干脆在原地凝固成一尊雕像；  
Vergil坐在沙发上，没有拿着一本书或者一杯茶，而是闭上眼睛低着头，怀里抱着从不离身的阎魔刀。  
Nero眨了眨眼，根据听到的均匀呼吸声他大胆推测自己父亲应该是睡着了，可他实在不愿意给“Vergil在睡午觉”这个显而易见的真命题后面写下Q.E.D.。这太诡异了，这句话的每一个字都很正常，可把它们组合在一起的画面给人的感觉就像荒诞剧；  
他蹑手蹑脚地靠近沙发上的人，试图找出一个反例来推翻自己的论点——可能Vergil又和自己的叔叔做了什么幼稚的赌约，类似坚持三天不用右手碰任何东西之类的；在他的印象里从来没见过Vergil闭上眼睛的样子，这个人好像是个永动机，依靠极少量的食物和茶就能不眠不休地战斗，和恶魔打，和Dante打。  
他甚至偷偷咨询过恶魔学家那颗地底结出的烂果子有没有什么副作用，毕竟那糟糕的颜色看起来也不像全都是力量组成。  
可他只从Nico那里收获了一个“居然对那种东西感兴趣你果然是他亲生的”悲悯眼神。

所以睡着了的Vergil——这可不常见，Nero大着胆子凑得更近了些，现在他几乎能看清阎魔刀缎带上的花纹。它的拥有者依旧无知无觉地坐在那里，没有突然拔刀把偷窥者钉在地上的预示。  
Vergil只是垂着头，发出平稳而规律的呼吸声。有暖风从半开的窗户里吹进来，他们新换的白纱窗帘在阳光漫射出的细尘中打着卷，有只椋鸟留在午后被烘暖的醋栗树上，在细碎的白花中发出几声前言不接后语的啾鸣。  
这样的气氛让Nero也揉了揉眼睛，小声打了个哈欠。  
“他也是人类，即使只有一部分。”  
这个命题和上一个联合起来把他脑海里关于恶魔论和永动机的部分驱逐出境，他看着面前人自然下垂的嘴角与平和的眉眼，无师自通地领悟了这个艰深晦涩命题的证明：  
判断他们的身份并不只能靠血统的加减乘除得出一个精确的数字，他觉得Vergil曾经是一个不折不扣的冷血恶魔，可现在他觉得那天平正向人类的一方倾斜。Nero不是恶魔学家，无法从血统或者基因角度解释这种感觉的科学成因，可他能感觉到这几个月来一定有什么事情改变了这个男人；  
或许是每一秒，每件事。  
他觉得自己脑海中齿轮转动的声音简直要吵醒这个安静休憩的人，Nero无端猜想自己的父亲应该有很严重的起床气，所以他轻手轻脚地拿起旁边沙发上放着的毛毯，展开搭在Vergil的肩上。  
希望他醒来的时候这东西已经掉了。他在心里想，反正我是不会承认的。

推开自己房间的门，Nero终于长出了一口气，同时感觉自己眼皮有些沉，像是有人在上面黏了磁铁的两极；鼻子也发酸，于是他又打了一个哈欠。恶魔猎人把这些都归咎于刚才莫名宁静祥和的气氛，现在还是早春，瞌睡很正常。  
“今天又是什么风格？”他走向窗边坐着看书的同居人，抬手揉了揉眼。  
“田园派诗歌，”V放下手里的硬壳书，“今天的委托是看一场《李尔王》吗？”  
“什么……？”  
Nero觉得自己的脑袋已经跟不上这个需要思考一下才能回答的问题，他又打了个哈欠，更多的泪水被挤出了眼角。  
“我以为你因为看了一场悲惨无比的歌剧才泪流满面的回来，”黑发诗人拉下了Nero揉眼睛的手腕，“别再折磨你的眼睛了，它们现在红得像对兔子眼。”  
“奇怪……我明明进门的时候还……不困……”  
他试图从已经一团糊涂的脑海中整理出导致现在状况的原因，可握在手腕处的温度如此熨帖，从窗外吹来的风如此舒适。Nero感觉自己的意识逐渐远离，他的头缓缓沉下去，直至磕在那本摊开的诗集上。  
V对着面前的灰色脑袋眨了眨眼，这样的恶魔猎人他还是第一次看见。那只橘黄色的充气靠垫和篝火旁的外套又一次跳进了脑海，虽然他们现在分享同一张床，可那些回忆盘踞在那里，和痛苦又绝望的部分并蒂连根，提醒他这个男孩给予自己的到底是怎样沉重又珍贵的东西。  
他发出一声轻笑，伸手捏住男孩轻轻颤动的鼻翼，就像那天晚上一样；不过这一次他可以亲吻那双微微张开的嘴唇而不必有任何顾虑。

终于他还是把睡着的人搬回了他们的床上，柔软的枕头和被子包围着他们。V把没看完的书拿过来靠在床头，从新的一首继续看起。Nero翻了个身贴近另一个热源，一只胳膊横过了他的腰——现在轮到V把恶魔猎人揽进怀里了。  
窗外的那只椋鸟似乎是唱得倦了，闭上眼睛沉入酣眠，现在只剩微风还在晃动他们的窗帘，在地板上投下或深或浅的光斑。

“头枕我美丽爱人成熟的胸膛，  
永远感受她柔软的起伏，  
永远清醒在甜蜜的不安，  
不断，不断倾听她温柔的呼吸，  
如此永生——否则就让我在痴迷中死去。”（1）

V轻声念着花体的诗句，醋栗的香气熏透了每一个单词，于是声音也逐渐低缓下去，直到归于平稳的呼吸，他放心地任由突然而至的睡魔侵占自己的思想，因为再没有比这里更安全的地方了。

Dante从厨房偷偷溜出来，昨晚没吃完的披萨被藏进了冰箱，趁着没人的时候他迅速地把它解决掉。  
他不明白为什么其他人对隔夜的披萨有着如此巨大的偏见，除了凉了一点又硬了一点，还是原来的味道不是吗。他可是一大早就被拉出去打了两场，属于人类的那部分早就叫嚣着找点什么来安抚他扭成一团的胃（里面还有半条舌头）。  
听着自己的侄子上楼的脚步声消失，Dante走到客厅，眨了眨眼，转身又回到了厨房。  
他又走出厨房第二次，终于确认了那个披着毯子在沙发上打盹的确实是自己兄弟。  
于是他也像看到珍稀动物一样凑上前盯着Vergil一顿猛瞧。嗯，平常这个时候在这个距离已经动手了，所以这次应该是真的睡着了。

Dante突然感到没来由的欣慰，他和Nero一样也对Vergil的睡眠状况产生了莫名的怀疑：  
在魔界的一个月他从没见自己兄弟闭上眼睡一觉，他睡之前Vergil醒着，他睡醒了Vergil还睁着眼睛擦刀。他需要睡眠，就算是恶魔之子在经历了几十天的车轮战后也会精疲力竭眼皮打架，即使在恶魔的尸堆里也能秒睡。  
可是Vergil好像从来不需要，他永远清醒，永远警惕，永远准备着下一秒能拔刀出鞘。  
他叹了口气走过去，看着兄长在毛毯下面依旧挺直的脊背，固执地不肯贴上身后柔软的靠垫，简直就是另一把阎魔刀。他想。  
可他也已经可以去理解这种态度，不管是在梦境里还是想象中他都设想过如果当初两人处境互换会怎样。就像Vergil一样，他没法控制自己不去那样想，即使这么做不会让自己解脱半分；他是中了头奖，可是命运给的幸运名额也只有那一个。  
大概也会厌恶睡眠，渴望永远保持清醒，然后活下去。Dante得出了结论。  
而当他沉湎于幻想的噩梦里时，Vergil则是真实地活在噩梦里，每一分每一秒。直到他找回他，直到他们又拥有了他。

Dante看着那张和自己酷肖的脸，几乎能想象出来自己睡着时是什么样子，但肯定不会这么严肃，看那下撇的嘴角和皱着的眉头。他心里有些不平衡，为什么Vergil整天皱眉额头都没有皱纹，他一抬眼就有三条褶子？平时也没少笑啊。  
他越想越气，索性一屁股在Vergil身边坐下，试图从自己兄弟的脸上找到些能扳回一城的瑕疵，比如眉毛缺了一角或者有个痘印。  
可是Vergil的脸上干干净净什么也没有，他发现自己只是长久地盯着那双微微颤抖的眼睫毛发呆。  
一个哈欠突然溜出了他的嘴角，阳光烘烤着他的背，Dante觉得自己就像那块从冰箱里拿出来的披萨，上面的芝士都被烤化了变成软乎乎的一团，在指尖拉出长长的丝。  
他也觉得很困，于是闭上眼，任凭那温暖香甜的丝把自己裹了好几圈。或许是他半梦半醒的幻觉，现实情况是他扯走了那张毯子，但管他的，只要没有什么东西飞过来把他钉在地上，就当它是个梦吧。

Vergil感到右肩陡然增加的重量，可他没有睁眼。  
从Nero上楼的那刻他就醒了，并且惊讶于自己怎么会在这里睡着。他已经很久都没放弃清醒，这个习惯刻入骨髓，又缀以伤疤，似乎只有这样才能证明是自己在控制自己。直到时隔二十多年后重新拥有了一张床，他才允许自己重新接受睡眠，它总和失去意识与昏倒很像，他厌恶这些，随着而来的总没什么好事。  
也许是因为上午的花粉有催眠效果，Vergil思索着，同时能感觉到Nero的目光在自己身上逡巡。他的孩子在好奇地打量他，如果睁开眼睛肯定会把人吓一跳。于是他保持了呼吸频率，假装还睡着，等Nero的好奇心消磨殆尽。  
可却等来了一条毛毯·。  
这实在是出乎他的意料，同时一种莫名的满足。不同于亲手砍下恶魔的头或者从胞弟那里赢得一分，这种满足他无法形容……Vergil想起了小时候自己照料的一株番茄苗，在秋天突然得到了鲜红果实，他也不知道自己为什么会想起这个。  
然后Nero离开了，他披着毯子坐在那里，还是不想睁开眼睛。

一股芝士和红肠的油腻味道飘过来，他知道Dante也站在不远处，而且刚吃完冰箱里的存货。那股味道越飘越近，几乎离他只有一步之遥，Vergil不知道自己兄弟的脑袋瓜里有时到底装着什么东西，如果是试图来找麻烦，他不介意再在他身体上再开几个洞。  
可是Dante什么也没干，似乎和Nero约好了似的盯着他看，好像他是一本上锁的书，今天恰巧摊开。  
Vergil被那目光盯得烦躁，准备召唤出幻影剑把这个专找不痛快的人钉在什么地方。可Dante就在身边坐下，然后继续盯着他看，最后一头栽在他的右肩上，还扯走了一半毯子。  
他本应继续刚才的想法，可是后背被阳光烘得暖和，醋栗花的香气和Dante身上芝士，红肠与番茄味混合在一起，变成了一种奇妙的味道，不难闻也不好闻，就像一根锚沉进胃里，让他感觉自己被固定住了，而他并不讨厌这种感觉。

同胞兄弟的呼吸声传过来，搅得他也睡意翻涌。这里足够安全。Vergil在心里做了最后的评估。  
接着他也放任自己进入了深沉的睡眠。

 

注释：

（1） 这首诗节选自济慈《明亮的星》。  
（2） 艾奇德娜就是第四代里那只雨林树蛇BOSS的名字。  
（3） Q.E.D. 即“证明完毕”。


	16. A blessed day（END）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于过生日这件小事。

Vergil坐在大厅的椅子上，面前是一台叮铃作响的电话。他盯着它像盯着一只浑身粘液和烂泥、刚从冬眠中醒来的青蛙，或者是在魔界一个月没洗澡的Dante。  
终于他拿起黄铜听筒凑到耳边，依旧保持着沉默。他绝对不会说那句愚蠢的开场白，烂透的店名，只有同胞兄弟被垃圾食物塞满的脑子才想得出来。  
“Dante！后天是我十九岁生日！你去年居然敢放我鸽子！所以今年你再不陪我过生日我就，就——”拔高了八度的女高音刺得Vergil皱起了眉，但听到的名字让他没法把听筒扣回去。  
“我就把布偶娃娃再堆满你的房子！”对面的女孩抛出了要挟条件，“Patty说到做到！”  
“好。”  
Vergil撂下了听筒，他没兴趣听女孩子叽叽喳喳的抱怨。反正都是之后都是Dante的事情，他只负责“接电话，记下感兴趣的委托，遇到推销的直接挂，别把它劈成两半。”他思考了一下自己兄弟的原话，觉得可以把这个归类为‘感兴趣的委托’——他有预感，Dante会为此头疼一阵子，而这往往令人心情愉悦。

“呦，一日接线员生活体验如何？”  
扛着剑的恶魔猎人踹开了他们饱受摧残的大门，哼着小调走进来。Dante今天心情非常好，这次的委托人是位高档餐厅的老板，在帮忙把后厨的那几个偷吃牛排的低级恶魔清理干净后慷慨地给了他一堆餐券，这意味着他可以享受很长时间的顶级披萨而不用付钱，哈，幸运日。  
他喜滋滋地摸了摸兜，终于想起来自己老哥还守着他们那台一周都不一定能响起一次的电话。自从Morrison成为事务所的全权代理人后，那些奇怪的委托电话基本没再骚扰他们（天知道为什么会有老太太请他们找丢失的宠物猫），他才放心大胆地让Vergil坐在那把椅子上。没别的意思，他才不会承认这满足了‘亲哥给自己打工’的幻想，每个人都要为这里的水电费出一份力，这不是理所应当的事情吗？  
“有个女孩找你。”桌后的男人皱眉，站在自己面前的人闻起来就像一块能走路的马苏里拉奶酪，还是发酵过头的那种。  
“找我？”Dante转了转眼珠，突然后背一阵凉意，“她是不是叫Patty？”老天，他忘了又快到五月份了，去年放小姑娘鸽子的事还没好好道歉，这回人家直接找上门，接电话的还是自己二十多年没怎么和人类交流的兄弟。  
Vergil点了点头，欣赏着胞弟脸上痛苦又纠结的表情，好像刚吞了一份不加草莓的草莓圣代。  
“告诉我你没答应任何事情。”  
Dante撑着桌子俯视那双灰蓝色的眼睛，试图做最后的挣扎。妈的，他就知道Vergil的一切行为准则都是建立在给自己找麻烦的基础上，可这次的麻烦他大概真的应付不来。  
“当然不。”  
Vergil扯出一个冷笑，手中的刀带着刀鞘重重地击中了面前人的胸口。太近了，他觉得完全要被压在那片阴影里，这样角度的凝视令他感到烦躁。这样才对，他召唤出幻影剑和挥舞着大剑的兄弟对打，打碎了头顶的吊扇和墙边的书柜，那个电话不知被谁劈成了两截，反正他们都认为是对方干的。

他们坐在一片狼藉的房间里商量怎么给小姑娘办一个生日派对，就在这栋房子。作为去年某人缺席且没有道歉的补偿。  
“让我想想……气球，鲜花，横幅，蛋糕和生日歌？可爱的小装饰，粉红色的蝴蝶结？”  
Kyrie抱着他们的发言枕，她给孤儿院的孩子们过生日时大概准备的就是这些东西，虽然没有精致的礼物和大餐，甚至需要把日期相近的孩子安排在一起过集体生日，但大家一起在烛光里唱生日歌的画面依旧是最温馨的回忆。  
“随你们怎么搞吧，反正没法比现在更乱了。”事务所的拥有者之一坐在被切成两半的台球桌上，把黑球在手上抛来抛去，“我可以负责定所有的披萨，焗面和甜点，有喜欢的口味和我说——只是别让我给它们的角上系蝴蝶结就行。”他看向墙上巨大的恶魔头颅，把手里的东西准确地砸进它的眼眶。  
“我们是不是也要准备一份惊喜？”  
Nero放下从女士那里借来的星座书，那些像天书一样的占卜，护身符和幸运石搞得他头昏脑胀。Kyrie说十八九岁的小姑娘就喜欢这种浪漫又神秘的解读，或许能从这里找到一些关于礼物的灵感。可他研读了半天就完全迷失在看起来都差不多的个性解读里。  
“把硬币向着天琴座的方向扔进许愿池就会遇见自己命中注定的爱人？”他低声嘀咕着，“真的会有人信这些东西吗。”  
“这也是命运崇拜的一种，人类总是对这种宏大又宿命的理论很着迷。”V把那本书翻到背面，一副黄道十二宫图印在深蓝色的封底，“把渺小的个人和永恒的星辰联系在一起，给本体存在找到一个联系，相信那些神话里浪漫的传说就能发生在自己身上。”  
他望着依旧一头雾水的同居人，“拥有力量能掌控自身命运的人理解这些有些困难，不过我不建议你从这里挑给那位小姑娘的礼物，生辰石一般由亲近的人赠送，不太合适。”  
“那送什么……”Nero瞥到了站在台灯上打盹的蓝色大鸟，Griffon难得在他们说话的时候没来插嘴。他搓着手不怀好意地凑近，“商量个事呗，老兄？”

第二天整个大厅被淹没在玩偶的海洋里。  
到处都是兔子，鹿仔和小熊。有些还穿着裙子，头上系着蝴蝶结。这是Dante从那些回忆里抢救出来的片段，鉴于这些年接触过的女性大多都超出了正常人类的范畴，他实在不知道一个十九岁的女孩会喜欢什么东西，大概和之前差不多？他又想起了那天推开门看到满屋子毛绒玩偶和蕾丝窗帘的画面，巨大的心灵冲击。  
更多的蝴蝶结和彩带占领了他挂满战利品和武器的墙，星星彩灯在骷髅的眼窝里一闪一闪，恶魔的利爪里捧着粉色的气球，就连那张满是尖牙的嘴里也塞进了一个苹果。

“Patty，HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

他看着一条巨大的横幅被挂上正对着大门的墙，盖住了那个面目狰狞的头颅，扯着两端站在椅子上的两人还在争论不休；  
“你往上一点，歪了。”Nico扯了扯手里的绳子。  
“为什么不往下一点？你要挂到天花板上吗？”Nero回给她一个白眼。  
“那也比铺在地板上强。你到底能不能在上面打个结？我胳膊酸得要掉了。”  
“凭什么要听你的，我的胳膊可没事，哈，等着比谁举着的时间长？”  
“你今年只有三岁吗？”Nico对这个臭小子忍无可忍，抽出枪打断了他踩着的一条椅子腿，看男孩在地板上和成堆的兔仔玩偶滚成一团。“哭着去找你的小伙伴吧，甜心。”  
Nero对此的回应是把更多的玩偶砸到女机械师的脸上，那条横幅可怜兮兮地躺在角落，没人再去关心它应该是挂在天花板上还是铺在地上了。  
蕾丝窗帘，印着仙子、城堡和飞马的儿童画也在他们的准备清单里。而回忆这些细节可能是最折磨人的部分，“我记得那个东西也系着蝴蝶结。”Dante看向墙边的架子鼓，“大概看起来像一堆……呃，化了的奶油蛋糕。”  
“记忆犹新，当时我以为你在这个狗窝里终于疯了。”Lady把粉红色的缎带系上其中的一个，“我依旧保留这个评价，”她打好最后一个结，“不过现在看起来有一条链子系在你脖子上。”  
“拜托，没人告诉你毒舌会使人长皱纹吗？”被拴住的男人咧咧嘴，递给她另一条紫色的绸带。  
“说真的，你确定Patty还会喜欢这种风格吗？你们有好几年没见，她从穿着蛋糕裙的大小姐变成嘻哈少女也说不定哦，皮裤纹身加铆钉那种。”  
“那我也只能等着被嘲笑了，”Dante回给她一个苦笑，“时间不等人啊。”

第二天当他看到十九岁的女孩依旧穿着蕾丝裙子，坐在他们被玩偶和抱枕装饰过的沙发上时松了口气。  
黑色的大猫趴在她的膝上，随着颈上皮毛被手指拂过的频率发出愉悦的呼噜声。“这份礼物送给最美丽的姑娘！”Griffon叼着一枚宝石发卡从二楼飞下来停在诗人的手臂上，被珍珠与月光石簇拥着的贝母落在Patty的手心。  
“鲜花环饰着黎明的眉宇，长翅的云在她的金发上撒满花朵。”（1）  
V娴熟地从诗集中挑出合适的一句来赞美今天的主角，嘴角勾起的弧度优雅的无可挑剔。  
“哇哦……谢谢你！你是驯兽师吗，你的宠物们真的好酷！”  
金发女孩被这个刚认识十分钟的人打动了。Kyrie说得没错，这个年龄段的女孩都对神秘，复杂又优雅的事物没什么抵抗力，特别是再加上一只毛茸茸的大猫和会念赞美诗的奇特鸟儿。Patty全然忘记了来这里的第一件事就是找那个放了自己鸽子的混蛋算账，实际上她推开门看到房间里的装饰时就打算原谅Dante，看在他还记得那些玩偶和蝴蝶结的份上。  
“我不在马戏团工作，它们都是我的同伴。用尖牙把敌人撕碎，用闪电把它们烤糊，”像是要故意吓唬小姑娘，V打了下响指。Griffon劈下一道雷电把地板烧了个洞，“我是个恶魔猎人。”他说。  
“像Dante一样？那你是被他雇佣来的吗？还有那两个大姐姐？”  
Patty眨了眨眼，她从来没见这栋房子住过这么多的人。以前如果不是自己和Morrison还定期来这里，把那个人从杂志和披萨盒子里刨出来，他可能会一个人待在这里直到衣角都爬上蛛网；或许Lady也是抱着这样的微妙想法上门讨债，别扭的情绪总是会传染。  
“雇佣？不，当然不是，等你见到了另外两个人就知道了，我猜他还没来得及告诉你，这也算是今天的惊喜之一。”V盯着桌子上的小熊和兔子玩偶，它们被摆成了围在一起开茶话会的样子。他发出一声轻笑。  
“至于我们为什么会住在这里……大概是因为‘家族业务’？”

在他们的蛋糕从厨房端上餐桌前发生了一场小小的事故。  
过生日要带生日帽。一个五颜六色的圆锥，上面系着彩带，拥有‘谁带上就能变年轻’的神奇魔力。  
Vergil盯着自己兄弟递过来的彩色壳子，“你现在的样子像一个化了的甜筒。”他如实评价了那颗灰色脑袋上顶着一个同样款式的帽子的效果，“别试图把我变得和你一样蠢。”  
“哦老哥，你的刻薄话要把我割伤了，我可是记得当时你是怎么抢我的那顶也戴在头上，只是因为那看起来就像老爹恶魔化的两只角。”  
Dante把手里的帽子扣在头顶另一边，发出一阵大笑，“双倍的愚蠢！所以你知道为什么总是我先尝到第一口蛋糕了吗？”他召唤出大剑挡住飞来的莹蓝色光剑，它们其中的一支把那两个尖顶削掉了。  
Nero在他们把客厅第二次拆掉之前阻止了这场有关尊严与黑历史的打斗，递给他们两顶新的帽子。好极了，现在他们三个可以平分那些愚蠢了。

终于他们可以坐在餐桌旁一起分享美味的晚餐，还有一个巨大的，浇了草莓果酱和乳酪碎的蛋糕。  
微小的光点在蜡烛上一颗颗亮起来，Dante皱着眉，手里捏着一根火柴。  
他当然可以用更帅气的方式点燃它们，比如子弹擦过浸了油的棉芯、甩一圈永远燃烧着的DR. Faust或最简单的，找女士们借一下打火机。但那些都比不上从松木枝和红磷上冒出来的火焰，似乎它的出生地也能代表些额外的东西；和战斗，恶魔与杀戮完全无关，它生来就是为了点燃那些柔软的，刻着花纹的蜡烛，庆祝某个生命在这个世界又度过了一个年头。  
在那根木条快要烧到手指时他成功地点亮了十九根蜡烛，已经可以想象一会儿它们被取下来的时候把蛋糕戳了多少个窟窿。或许他们应该准备数字形状的，简单又明了。可他已经忘记了自己最后一次过生日是在八岁时，那个数字对于足够两个男孩分享的蛋糕来说算不上是个负担。于是Dante看向自己的兄弟，带着可笑的尖顶帽子，点燃的火光也跳动在那双灰蓝色眼睛里，这个场景对他们而言都过于久远。  
V拿着银色的手杖，把它当成指挥棒，Griffon和Shadow蹲在他面前，“预备——”他的声音带着笑，想起了同居人恳求自己的对头答应帮忙的窘迫样子。不过这确实是一个有创意的点子：  
大鸟抖了抖羽毛，开始唱出第一个音节，黑豹也发出低沉的吼声伴奏。  
由恶魔带来的生日歌合唱，演出效果虽然鬼哭狼嚎但居然也还在调上。  
另一个甜美的声音也加了进来。Kyrie闭上眼睛，这首歌自己原来每个月都会陪着孩子们唱一遍。  
“祝你生日快乐。”只有一句歌词配上简单又好记的旋律，就连咿呀学语的小孩子也能跟着哼唱。  
或许也包括这群早就忘了生日为何物的人，更多的声音加入进来，有些有歌词，有些没有，现在也没人去在意这些细节，只是任由属于普通人类的柔和旋律把当前的这段时间淹没。

“过了这么久你还是学不会用手开门。”Patty看着门上的一个灰脚印摇了摇头。  
“我现在没多余的手，真是不好意思。“Dante把最后一勺草莓慕斯塞进嘴里，靠着他们的大门满不在乎地耸耸肩，粉红色的果酱粘在嘴角，“你现在不还是要我送你去找妈咪？”他向着道路的尽头吹了声口哨，一位金发的妇人站在汽车旁向他们挥手。  
“切，小气鬼Dante。”  
女孩提起裙摆走下楼梯，高高挽起的金发上别着珍珠色的贝母，恶魔猎人叼着勺子跟在后面，缓缓下沉的太阳把两个人的影子拉得很长。  
“那天的电话不是你接的吧？你才不会答应得那么爽快。”  
“是Vergil，忘了告诉你我还有个烦人的兄弟，能让我不爽的事他抢着干。”  
“但你也没生他气，不是吗？”  
“你从哪看出来的？”  
“刚才吃蛋糕的时候你把盘子里的巧克力棒全都塞给了他。”  
Patty看着身边的人发出一阵笑声，为什么这些男人总以为自己那些小心思藏得很好？她曾经觉得Dante就像一个谜，为什么一个人能那样的活着？对一切都满不在乎，没什么能让他停下脚步长久地看一看，即使是自己和Morrison。她不能否认每年的生日邀请有一部分原因是想确定这个人还存在于世，即使只有一天也好，从那栋阴暗的屋子里出来。或许是天性使然，她想拯救这个人，即使Dante强大到能杀死所有的恶魔，那些年里她依然觉得他是需要被拯救的那一个。  
可自己并不是能够拯救他的贝阿特丽切，有人把他从地狱里拉了出来。也许是被他叫做Vergil的兄弟，也许是那个与他们酷肖的男孩或者神秘的黑发诗人，或许是那栋房子里的更多人。  
那些眼神，说话的语气和神情，亲近又自然的举动，看起来像玩闹的争斗和吵嘴……所有的细节拼凑成了一个完满的结局——能让他停下脚步的地方。  
“你看起来和我们第一次见面时完全不一样了。”  
Patty停下脚步，认真地看向那双灰蓝色的眼睛。在那一瞬间Dante真切地意识到面前的女孩已经不再是十年前的小姑娘了，时间不等人。  
“我指的是你变得又老又丑啦！”  
在他能找出反驳的话前，女孩向他扮了个鬼脸，向不远处的亲人跑去，高跟鞋敲在马路上嗒嗒地响成一串。“谢谢！今天我玩得非常开心！”  
或许也没什么变化，有些东西依旧保留着。  
直到那辆车消失在街道转角，Dante才慢悠悠地沿着人行道往回晃，有光从他们的窗户里透出来。看来这个月的水电费应该是交齐了，抱着这样的想法，他决定拐去酒吧买一份草莓圣代。

Nero站在那扇门前，手臂抬起又放下。  
他曾经在毫无防备的情况下被推进了那扇门，进行了一场同样毫无准备的谈话。虽然最后的结果不算太坏，但并不代表他有足够的勇气主动挑起和自己父亲的对话。  
但那个画面就是在他脑海里挥之不去：V望着在烛光里闭眼许愿的女孩，眼睛里是本人都未察觉的好奇与渴望。  
或许自己在这件事上并没什么值得炫耀的部分。男孩烦躁地抓了抓脑袋，他从来不知道自己准确的生日是什么，孤儿院的修女也只是把发现他的那一天当成那个特殊的日子。但他起码还可以和同一个月份的孩子分享蛋糕，能够在数量永远对不上的蜡烛前找到一个地方把思索了很久的愿望倒出来。Kyrie和克雷多也会给他带来礼物，有时是一件手织毛衣，有时是一把木头手枪，这已经足够让他对那个错误的日期抱有期待。  
“有人为你们的降生感到欣喜和感激，你们并不是被抛弃的孩子，而是彼此的兄弟姐妹。现在让我们庆祝这个被斯巴达祝福的日子，要记得你们不是孤身一人。”  
他想起了修女在切蛋糕前诵读的句子，抬手敲响了面前的门。

对于他的问题Vergil给出了两个答案，两个日期。  
“我无法替你选择，你要自己去想。”年长者放下手中的书，“什么是对你真正重要的。”  
男孩看着自己父亲脸颊边的蓝色鳞片，关于那份礼物的代价他从未听Vergil提起过，好像凭空多出来的尖爪和鳞片并不存在一样。或许一年前他还会认为那是恶魔之子的高傲性格使然，就像自己那句不假思索的“为什么”。  
但现在他已经可以读懂一点那些沉默中的语言。  
“谢谢。”  
这是迟来的道谢，为了这两个答案，为了那份珍贵的礼物。

Kyrie发现Nero待在厨房的时间明显变多了，特别是自己在制作甜点的时候。  
不过这次大概不是为了偷吃冰箱里的巧克力。她拍了拍正往烤箱里探头探脑的男孩的肩膀，“你想烤点什么吗？焗面还是贝果？”  
“我就看看……”Nero被吓了一跳，眼神不住地往温控盘上瞟，“焗面和贝果需要设置的温度不一样吗？”  
“当然！不仅温度不一样，需要的时间也不同哦，有时只差几分钟口感就完全不一样。”女孩眨眨眼，“你怎么突然对这些感兴趣了？”  
“没，没有……我就只是随便问问，别放在心上。”Nero匆忙溜出厨房，忘记收起自己放在柜子上的菜谱。  
“……巧克力杏仁蛋糕的制作方法？”Kyrie看向被折了角的一页，笑着摇了摇头。

烘焙不是一件简单的事情，特别是初出茅庐的菜鸟就想上手尝试高难度作品时。即使你已经在脑海里排练过无数次流程，从称量面粉到打发奶油，甚至是裱花的倾角都还原的分毫不差，等到真正动手时依旧可以演变为一场灾难。  
“操！”  
Nero看着手里的蛋壳，锋利的边角把蛋黄戳了个口子，黄色的蛋液在蛋清里融成一团。他试图用勺子把它们分开，但除了把局面搞得更糟外没任何效果。绝望地看向垃圾桶里摞成一堆失败产物，他发现已经没剩下几次‘六个鸡蛋’让自己迈出第一步了。  
“糖霜是加三勺还是四勺……？”  
怀里抱着加了面粉和牛奶的小盆，他从碗橱里拿出糖罐，那双鬼手举着菜谱悬在面前，方便他随时查看步骤和配料，来自恶魔的馈赠偶尔也有不惹麻烦的时候。  
“这个指的是汤勺还是茶勺？‘适量’又是多少？是先放蛋白粉还是和蛋液一起放？”  
更多的问题把这个初学者难倒了，Nero觉得自己正逐渐迷失在语焉不详且毫不精准的指导步骤里，为什么不能像机械维修手册一样定量描述？他单手拧开盖子，细碎的糖粉飘进他的鼻子，Nero背过身打了个喷嚏，头顶的菜谱抖了抖还是砸了下来，正好掉进了盛着面糊的小盆——这也是灾难的一部分。  
“哦吼~我们的可爱男孩今天准备炸了厨房？”Nico靠在门边，看他手忙脚乱捞出那本糊成一团的书，“想要一个人给V过生日吗，也太没团队精神了吧？”  
“你在偷学我做甜点对不对？”Kyrie从Nico背后探出头，完全没给男孩解释的机会，“巧克力杏仁蛋糕，我都看到了哦，那个菜谱的折角！”  
“……所以还有谁知道了？”  
“比你想象的少，比实际的多。小鬼，你的动静可以再大一点，整条街的人都听得见你的哀嚎。”  
“你给我出去。”  
Nero愤怒地瞪着自己正试图挤进厨房里的便宜叔叔，下意识举起手中的东西对准他的鼻尖。等到门口传来姑娘们的笑声才发现自己举着的是打蛋器，操，这该死的肌肉记忆。他暗骂一声，“拿了你的披萨就赶快走，我不需要你的任何帮助。”  
“别那么狠心，孩子，我不是来添乱的。”Dante用了真诚恳切的语气，眼神里却明明白白地写着‘你已经把这里搞得够乱了有什么资格赶我走’，走到那个一片狼藉的流理台前，用手指抹了一点盆里的奶油塞进嘴里，“糖放少了，不够甜。而且没放可可粉。”  
“哈，你还是个美食评论家了？”  
Nero很不服气，于是也尝了一口。Dante没说错，确实有点淡，他说服自己承认试图没加可可粉就想搞出巧克力蛋糕的巨大失误，其荒诞程度等于做一份没放草莓酱的草莓圣代。  
“我一直都是，所以现在我有理由待在这了吗？”年长者耸耸肩，从冰箱里拿出一块冷披萨。

在Kyrie的帮助下他重新准备了原料，外加一盆加了可可粉和更多糖的鲜奶油。  
现在Nero蹲在他们的烤箱前，看那一团湿面糊在模具里慢慢膨胀，变成金黄的，松软的一块。糖，面粉与奶的香气经由热力烘烤，从发出嗡鸣声的机器每一条缝隙中孜孜不倦地钻出来，像鱼钩一样勾住他的胃，把他钉在这里。  
他的肚子开始咕咕叫，大脑却在思考。  
自己选择的答案是否正确？不是五月份的那个——而是七月。  
在那一个月里他那从未听V提起过自己的结局，好像是一个拿着剧本走向舞台的演员。如果不是那些恐惧与软弱皆出于真实，他甚至觉得V在最后得到了解脱。一切都发生的太快，他来不及去思索那些决绝眼神与狠厉话语背后藏着的挣扎，就得到了那本诗集作为遗赠。  
那些回忆即使时隔一年后想起仍会令他心口发滞。他读过教团的圣典，即使是被强迫要求熟记，里面记载的一些冰冷又绝望的命运在记忆里凿下深痕：关于原罪，关于负罪与赎罪；好的，坏的，都在宿命的污水潭里挣扎，背上通红的罪枷。V和他们很像，负着命运的沉重轮毂前行，好像这就是全世界最重要的东西。  
重要。  
Nero又想起了这个词，在五月里V是为了什么诞生，Vergil没有告诉他更多，但总少不了命运与力量。那七月份呢？他记得诗人沾着自己血液的嘴唇，全然欣喜的眼神。  
“这才是我想要开始它的方式。”——什么东西开始了？他思索了很久，终于在某个深夜明白；  
是V的生命重新开始。  
Nero不确定他是否有资格把自己排在那份巨大又沉重的命运前面，证明七月份的那一天比五月份的更重要，更适合作为V的生日。他的父亲让他自己选择，这是一场考验。  
他能毫不犹豫地把V放在命运之前，并且凭着直觉猜测对方也是。  
烤箱发出叮的一声，他拉开柜门，从香甜的气味中捧出一个形状完美的蛋糕胚。

他们用奶油在烤好的蛋糕上画画。  
Trish和Lady争抢着最后一块空地，努力用裱花纸袋往彼此的脸上挤奶油，Nero挠着头看向她们的作品——抽象派杰作，勉强能认出人型，身旁是一团扭曲的线条，据两位艺术巨匠解释那是V的黑豹和魔鸟，至于她们正试图画上去的眼睛，应该是剩下的独眼巨人。  
Dante哼着小调把草莓沿着边缘摆了一圈，在每放一颗的间隙把盘子里的另一颗扔进嘴里。Nero不知道是该感谢他没有把蛋糕挖下一块吃掉，还是为了这明显的夹带私货行为把他扔出厨房。  
或许用不着他来动手。Vergil罕见地放弃了午后阅读时光，和他们一起挤在这间小小的厨房。  
“那些手指饼干……”  
斯巴达的长子皱着眉头，似乎在寻找一个合适的名词来定义曾被自己兄弟丢到盘子里的那种裹着巧克力的棍子，他对人界的新式零食几乎一无所知，只能从记忆中翻捡与之类似的食物来对照：番茄味的手指饼干，盛在铺了吸油纸的烤盘上，他和Dante经常拿着它们当成武器对打，半截断了掉在地上，剩下的半截进了肚子里。  
“我猜你说的是Pocky？”  
Nero从冰箱里拿出一盒递给自己的父亲，尽管看起来十分违和，但Vergil确实对这种休闲食品产生了好奇。他抽出几根找了个角度插进蛋糕上没有被红色果实污染的地方，配上奶油和杏仁碎屑看起来挺像那么回事。  
“瞧不起草莓吗？”Dante对此表示强烈抗议，挑衅般地把更多的草莓围在巧克力棒旁边。  
Vergil对此的回应是用手里的饼干把它们一个个扎穿，动作熟练流畅仿佛是用幻影剑捅自己的胞弟。

V推开门，被一双手捂住了眼睛。  
“一个惊喜？”他认出了这个似曾相识的把戏，先一步开口。  
“是啊，一个惊喜。”  
那双手放了下来，V惊讶于自己的男孩如此直接地放弃了计划。Nero走到他面前，目光长久地停留在他的颧骨，耳边的卷发和那双满盛着疑惑的眼睛上；傍晚的太阳透过挑高的窗户在他们脚下铺上斑驳的光斑，像某种巨大的怪物在地板上游动，吞食着灰尘。  
时间不等人。  
Nero意识到自己必须要说出那些话，即使他永远也没办法完全准备好，那些斟酌和用词，甚至是语调和迂回的余地都被一票否决。他没有退路，只是准备验证那个答案。  
“我想你应该不太记得今天是什么日子，”  
他说出第一个句子，窒息感爬上了喉咙，“它……是很普通的一天，和我们之前拥有的每一天没什么两样，睁开眼睛，你知道即使是在下雨太阳也是从东边升起。工作，吃饭，然后在床上闭上眼，又是新的一天。”该死，他是不是又说了一堆意味不明的废话？  
“可那天你只是那样走到我面前……我以为又是个梦或者是恶作剧，即使是现在我也难以想象那真的发生了……我以为你永远也不会回来了。所以它对我来说有很特别的意义，从那之后的日子也是，我从来没感觉一个地方这么像家过，真的。”  
“是因为你回来了，我觉得我应该感谢这个日子。”Nero想起了幼时的自己，和一群孩子在蛋糕面前双手合十，齐声诵读古老的祷言；  
“我们是彼此的兄弟姐妹，骨肉血亲。在世间行善，永不背叛，永不分离，神圣的归宿存留于心，我们不是孤身一人。”  
他低声重复记忆里的语言。  
“于是我自作主张了一次，想和大家为你庆祝这一天，还有接下来每一年的今天；”  
他深吸一口气，说出了那个答案。  
“V，生日快乐。”

他们走上楼梯，向着餐桌走去，那一片烛光照亮了围坐在旁边的人。  
还有无数个愿望可以被说出，无数句话语能被倾听，无数个日子等待他们一起度过。  
这是唯一的正确答案。

END

 

注释：

“鲜花环饰着黎明的眉宇，长翅的云在她的金发上撒满花朵。”出自威廉布莱克的《秋之咏》


End file.
